


Tales of New Equestria

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: In an alternate dimension, a group of six girls, who bear a sticking resemblance to the Mane 6, are chosen by the spirit of Princess Celestia to bear the Elements of Harmony and save their world from evil spirits from Equestria. But will they be able to summon the true power of their Elements and work as one to save the world? But the real question is, do some of them even want to? Based on the "Friendship is Magic" comic by mauroz from deviantArt. URL here: https://www.deviantart.com/mauroz/gallery/59985987/manga-friendship-is-magic





	1. Introduction

**Twilight’s POV**

My name is Twilight Sparkle, I was fourteen years old when all this started. My parents, my little brother Spike and I had just moved to this beautiful town on Equestria Island, Ponyville.

There was also my big brother Shining and my big sister Celeste. They moved out of the house before the move though. Celeste was an accomplished explorer; traveling all around the globe looking for antique relics.

It was her precisely who suggested we moved to Ponyville. Every week we emailed each other, no matter how far she may be. It was almost like having her back home.

Today was my first day in a new school. If you asked me in the moment, I wouldn't say I was excited; I wasn't really a social person in those days. Honestly, in those days, I would rather spend my afternoon in a library than socialize with the rest, but the universe doesn't always care about what we'd rather do. But we'll get to that later. For right now, let me tell you what happened to me on that first day of class and beyond.

**Normal POV**

Twilight, a young Caucasian girl with moderate sapphire blue hair streaked with purple and rose, and purple eyes, wearing a uniform like that you might see in a Japanese high school, was carrying a bag in front of her legs towards a school as she remembered her big sister’s last email.

“ _Greetings sis!_ ” she remembered it saying. “ _I am sending this message early because I know you will be in class soon. I hope you have a good day and make many friends! P.S. I hope you got the gift I sent you, make good use of it!_ "

“ _I wonder what that thing Sis is sending over is,_ ” she thought. “ _Should arrive sometime today, I wonder what it is._ ” Just that moment, as Twilight entered the school premises, a young girl with hair like cotton candy passed by her but suddenly stopped in her tracks upon seeing Twilight. Then she zipped up and shook her hand vigorously.

“Heeeeey there!” she said. “You’re new here!”

“Um… yes, hi…” said Twilight. “How could you tell I’m new here?”

“I know absolutely everyone in this whole school!” she replied. “My name is Pinkie, what’s yours?”

“Tw…Twilight…” she said, nursing her hand. Then Pinkie grabbed it again and shook it even more vigorously.

“Ooooh! Nice. To. Meet. You. Twilight!” she said. “I’m sure we’ll be good friends in no time!” Then she grabbed Twilight in a hug, her cerulean eyes turning into stars at her idea. “I have a great idea! This weekend I’ll throw you a big welcome party! A pleasant surprise, isn’t it? Eh? Eh?!”

“Um… yeah…” said Twilight. “But I’m not really the loud type. I’m more of a nice quiet place type…”

“That’s silly!” said Pinkie. “What kind of party would you have in silence? A boring party, that’s what kind. With a party like this, I assure you’ll make many friends, so you won’t have to be a sad, lonely girl, but instead a happy one with lots of friends!”

“Does she ever stop talking?” thought Twilight. Suddenly, another girl with rainbow-colored hair rushed in at a tremendous speed, knocking Twilight and Pinkie to the ground.

“All right! Finally made it in time for school!” she said.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” said Twilight angrily.

“Tcht, tcht. Quiet, little girl.” said the rainbow-haired one.

“‘Little girl’?” asked Twilight, holding her hand over the girl’s head. “Look who’s talking.”

That really got her ticked off. “I’m thirteen, okay?!” she said. Then a blonde girl walked by while reading and knocked the rainbow-haired girl over.

“Comin’ through…” she said in a southern tongue. Apart from her attitude, she was actually quite beautiful.

“Hey! Watch where you’re going!” said the rainbow-haired one. The blonde looked right over her and didn’t see her, so she just went back to her book.

“Hmm, there’s nobody here,” she said, ticking off the rainbow-haired one.

“Nobody? How dare you!” she said. Then someone walked up and pushed her over.

“Make way for our beloved class president!” she said. Then a girl with curly purple hair walked up.

“Who’s that?” asked Twilight.

“That’s Rarity,” said Pinkie. “She’s the most popular girl here, also the elected class president… Oh! And she’s really into fashion!” Then Rarity clapped her hands together.

“Come on now everybody, it’s school time,” she said. “May everyone have a fabulous day!” Then a girl with pale pink hair walked over to the rainbow-haired one on the ground.

“What are you doing down there, Rainbow?” she asked.

“Nothing at all,” said Rainbow. “Let’s just get to our classroom, Fluttershy.”

“Oh… Ok,” said Fluttershy and she and Rainbow walked away.

“ _That’s one timid girl,_ ” thought Twilight.

“See you in class, Twilight!” said Pinkie as she walked away.

“Wait!” said Twilight as she followed her. As she went in, she didn’t notice one last girl watching over her from afar with a glare in her eyes.

One busy school day later, Twilight was finally back at her apartment. “Phew! It’s nice to be back home,” she said. “First day is always tiring…” she thought as she went to her room to find her green-haired little brother Spike at her desk.

“He… Hey Twilight,” he said nervously. Seeing her brother in her room, Twilight went berserk and started yanking on her cheeks.

“SPIKE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?!” she shouted.

“I was just using your computer,” said Spike.

“Were you snooping around my stuff?” asked Twilight.

“Not at all…” said Spike, handing her a box. “You got a package from Celeste by the way.”

“Goody! It’s finally here!” she said, putting it on her lap before she looked at him almost accusingly. “You didn’t open it, did you?”

“What? Who do you think I am?” he asked gesturing to the tape. “Look, completely unopened!” Twilight looked at it before she looked back at Spike.

“You may leave now,” she said simply.

“Yeah, right after I see what’s inside…” he began.

“GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!” she shouted so loud it could be heard from outside the building. One hour later, Twilight got back to the package wearing a lavender nightgown.

“Now after a shower and all cozy, let’s see what she sent,” she said, opening the box. “Nice, it’s a book! I love books.” Then something else caught her eye. “Oh? What’s this?” Then she pulled out a small disk with six different colored and shaped gems. “Six jewels?” They were a magenta six-pointed star, a red lightning bolt, a light blue balloon, a purple diamond, an orange apple, and a pink butterfly.

“There’s a note too,” she said, reading it. “Let’s see… ‘For you and your friends’. No friends yet, sis.” Then she saw something else. “And what about this?” Then she pulled out a small tiara with a purple unicorn horn on it.

“How cute, a toy tiara…” she said. “There’s another little note… ‘Wear it so you may know its secret’. What’s with Celeste and these messages?” Then as soon as she tried it on, the horn and her eyes started glowing as a bright light filled the whole room. Soon she woke up in a misty area with no clue ass to where she was or how she got there.

“Huh? What’s going on?” she asked. “Where am I?”

“A different plane of reality,” said a voice.

“Ack! Who are you?!” asked Twilight as she faced a large white winged unicorn with gold shoes on her hooves, a gold war crown, and a gold necklace with a large purple plate embedded in it.

“I am but a tiny piece of a spirit,” she said. “I belong to the alicorn named Celestia.”

“I’m not sure I’m following what’s going on here,” said Twilight, confused.

“Allow me to explain,” said Celestia. “First off, you must know there is a myriad of alternate dimensions, one of which is a realm called Equestria. This realm was inhabited by magical ponies alongside other enlightened animals. A long time ago, I ruled over them alongside my sister Luna. I ruled over the day, she ruled over the night. Together we created a perfect harmony. However, that is as much as this piece knows regarding that era.”

“As I told you, I am merely the tiny piece of her spirit residing in that horn you’re holding. As such, my knowledge is very limited.”

“This thing?” asked Twilight, looking at her horn. “I thought it was a toy tiara.”

“Close, but no,” said Celestia. “Centuries ago, in this world, there was a civilization known as ‘the Bronies’, humans who paid tribute to the princesses of Equestria as if they were goddesses. Information on the Bronies, however, and when the found out about Luna and Celestia is also limited.”

“But you haven’t explained!” said Twilight. “Why are you appearing before me?”

“You have within you the spirit of one of the Elements of Harmony, it allowed me to reach you,” said Celestia.

“‘Elements of Harmony’?” asked Twilight.

“It’s a force composed of six essences,” said Celestia. “The elements are honesty, loyalty, laughter, kindness, and generosity. You hold the element of magic. To my knowledge, these elements were used by the princesses to stop a creature of pure evil. This is the reason I am appearing before you. You have been chosen to protect your world from a terrible menace.”

“I what?! Surely you’re kidding!” said Twilight, terrified.

“You can’t do it alone. Have you noticed the jewels that came with the horn?” asked Celestia. “The jewel representing magic, along with your horn, will allow you to use the magic within your spirit in the human world. For the time being, your task is to find the other five holding the spirit that will allow them to access the elements.”

“But why must we protect this world?” asked Twilight. “What is the menace we face?”

“I’m sorry. Only the real Celestia knows the truth,” said the spirit. “But she decided to send the Elements of Harmony to this world, leaving them in the hands of the Bronies, along with two prophecies.”

“‘Prophecies’?” asked Twilight.

“The first prophecy says ‘When the moon turns red, a girl will be born and she’ll bring the vengeance of the exiled princess with her’,” said Celestia. “However, the second prophecy is the one holding the most significance; ‘When the day is devoured by night and the sun and the moon become one, a bright flash will forewarn the coming of the Harbinger of Chaos, Hate and Discord. All his eyes set their gaze on shall fall into despair and disharmony’. After writing these prophecies, it is said Celestia was reborn into this world as a human being.”

“And who could Celestia be in this world?” asked Twilight.

“Whoever managed to extract the horn and jewels from their ancient ruins.” said the spirit and smiled.

“ _But it was my sister Celeste who sent me these…_ ” thought Twilight until it clicked. “Oh! It’s her! She’s Celestia’s reincarnation, isn’t she?”

“Some other time, I shall tell you how to use magic. For now, you must go,” said Celestia as the horn started glowing again. “Remember to find the other five with the spirits of harmony…”

“Wait! Princess Celestia!” cried Twilight.

“‘Wait, Princess Celestia’?” asked Spike. “Even your dreams are weird.” Twilight looked and saw she was back in the real world and saw Spike in her chair looking at her.

“I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY ROOM!!!” she shouted again. Elsewhere, the girl who was glaring at her that morning was standing on top of a radio antenna with a tiara similar to the one Twilight was wearing.

“ _I was right,_ ” she thought. “ _She is one of the Bearers of the Elements of Harmony._ ” Then a large pair of ethereal wings materialized and spread behind her. “ _Soon I shall enact vengeance on those who shunned me in my past life. Especially you, Celestia._ ”


	2. Laughter (pt. 1)

The next morning, Twilight was still disturbed by what happened the night before. She still thought it was a dream until her sister Celeste video-called her on her laptop the night before. She explained what happened, and her sister’s reaction wasn’t what she was expecting.

“Twilight, that wasn’t just a dream,” she said. “You really did travel to another place. But I’ll explain how it happened some other time. But I want to know… Did you make any friends at school?”

“Celeste, today was my first day, and you know I’m not very sociable,” said Twilight.

“Did you at least talk with someone?” asked Celeste.

“ _Well…_ ” thought Twilight. “ _I met a girl named Pinkie, but she’s really weird. She couldn’t stop laughing and she wouldn’t leave me alone…_ ”

“Twilight, never reject someone who wants to be your friend, especially if they want to make you happy,” said Celeste, almost like she was reading her little sister’s mind.

“Okay… I’ll try,” said Twilight.

“Remember, use the headband again tomorrow,” said Celeste. “Celestia’s spirit will teach you how to manipulate your spiritual energy. Meanwhile, I’ll read the book I found in the ruins. The one I sent you was just a copy. It’s written in a strange dead language, so it’ll take a while to transfer the contents and translate it into something you can read. But it contains knowledge and spells you can use once you learn your magic.” Later, Twilight was walking to school, but she was still thinking about the last night.

“Can I really use magic?” she thought. When she got to school, she saw a familiar head of pink hair standing in the entryway. “ _Oh no! It’s Pinkie. Yesterday was so tiring because of her._ ” Quickly, she tried to sneak around behind her. “ _I better hide. It’s too early to get worn out._ ”

“Hmm. It’s late and Twilight hasn’t shown up yet,” said Pinkie as she scanned the horizon.

“ _I knew it. She **is** looking for me._” thought Twilight. She quickly ran to hide but then she almost bumped into a blonde girl.

“Oh, sorry,” she said. “I didn’t see you.” The blonde didn’t seem to have heard her as she kept on reading. “Hmm. Maybe she didn’t hear me,” thought Twilight when she remembered the day before. “I remember her. She’s the one who pushed the girl with the rainbow-colored hair.”

She decided that the polite thing to do was introduce herself. “Um… hi! My name’s Twilight, and I…”

“I don’t care,” said the blonde as she walked off, leaving behind a dazed Twilight.

“What is wrong with that girl? Who is she?” Twilight asked.

“Her name’s Applejack,” said Pinkie, who somehow appeared behind Twilight. “She just moved to the city last month. Truth is, nobody knows why she’s so serious all the time.”

“AHH! Pinkie! Where did you come from?!” asked Twilight, scared at her sudden appearance

“You’re so silly! I was standing in the entry and you didn’t even see me! Hahaha…” Pinkie laughed.

“Yeah! Ha-ha-ha…” Twilight laughed worriedly. At the end of the day, the two were walking along the road as Pinkie was sucking on a lollipop.

“You sure you don’t want one?” she asked.

“Now I know why you’re so hyperactive,” said Twilight. Then Pinkie thought of something.

“Twilight… Can I ask you something?” she asked.

“Sure. What is it?” asked Twilight.

“Do I… bother you?” asked Pinkie. Twilight was kind of surprised to hear her ask that.

“Wha… Why do you ask?” she asked.

“For as long as I can remember, others don’t like to be around me much,” said Pinkie.

“Really? I thought you’d have lots of friends,” said Twilight

“They say it’s because of my personality,” said Pinkie.

“But… if they don’t like your personality, why don’t you change it?” asked Twilight.

“Because it’s my nature,” said Pinkie. “I want to share happiness with all the people I know. Especially my friends.”

After hearing that, Twilight remembered Celeste’s words from the night before. “Twilight, never reject someone who wants to be your friend, especially if they want to make you happy.”

“Pinkie, you don’t bother me,” said Twilight. “It’s just that I’ve never been very sociable. It’s hard for me to be around others. It’s not your fault.” Pinkie perked up after hearing that.

“Thanks, Twilight,” she said, smiling. “Hey! Can I sleep over at your house? I’ve got something super important that I need your help with.”

“What? Tonight?” asked Twilight, sweating. “ _Tonight was when Celestia is supposed to teach me magic,_ ” she thought. “ _But I know Celeste. She’d prefer if I meet more people first._ ”

“Okay Pinkie,” she said. “That sounds like a good idea.”

“Great! I knew you’d like it!” said Pinkie, grabbing Twilight in a hug. A few hours later, they arrived at Twilight’s apartment.

“Mom! Dad! I’m home! And I brought a fr- A classmate!” said Twilight.

“Mom and Dad both went shopping,” said Spike.

“Hmm… Okay. Pinkie, this is my brother, Spike.” said Twilight.

“Ahh… He’s so cute!” said Pinkie, hugging him. “How are you?”

“F… Fine,” he said. A few minutes later, the three were in Twilight’s room. Spike was on Twilight’s laptop and Twilight was guessing what kind of problem Pinkie had.

“Okay Pinkie, what’s the problem?” she asked. “Math?”

“No, I’m super good at math,” she replied.

“So… English?”

“Nope.”

“Don’t tell me… History?”

“Hahaha… Noo…”

“So then what do you need me to help you with?” asked Twilight.

“I need you to help me choose the music for your welcome party,” said Pinkie. “Maybe we can ask that girl Scratch from my class to help. She’s really good at music.” Twilight was shocked as Spike turned to Pinkie.

“You’re gonna throw a party for her?!” he asked. Pinkie threw her head back to face him.

“Yeah! Isn’t it cool?” she asked.

“Yeah. Can I come?” asked Spike.

“Sure! Hahaha…” Pinkie laughed.

“ _What a waste,_ ” said Twilight. “ _I passed up letting Celestia teach me magic… for nothing._ ” Suddenly, the air felt cold and stale, but only Twilight seemed to notice.

“Brr. What is this? Pinkie, do you feel that? Pinkie?” asked Twilight, but she didn’t reply. In fact, she didn’t seem to be saying anything. “Pinkie, can you hear me?” But when she touched Pinkie, Twilight realized that not only had she gone silent, but she was completely frozen.

“Oh no! Spike! Something’s happened to Pinkie!” she said, but Spike didn’t say anything either. “Spike? Spike!”

“ _He’s not moving either!_ ” she thought. Suddenly, Twilight was teleported out to a park not far from her apartment building.

“H-How did I get here?” she asked.

“Good evening,” said the girl from the day before.

“Who are you?” asked Twilight.

“I have many names, but you may call me Luna,” she said. “I sense you’re emitting a powerful aura. Surely your Spiritual Energy was recently awakened.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Twilight.

“Simply put, you are the only one not paralyzed by my spell,” said Luna. “Something only possible if you are protected by your Spiritual Energy.”

“So you’re the one who paralyzed Pinkie and Spike,” Twilight realized.

“Everyone within the radius of my spell has been frozen,” said Luna. “It only takes a small amount of my magic to paralyze normal humans. Except for you. You’re protected by your Spirit of Harmony.”

“I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Twilight lied.

“Don’t lie to me, little girl,” said Luna. “I can tell your aura was just recently awakened. That’s only possible if it was triggered by someone… or something.”

“ _Triggered?_ ” thought Twilight, before it clicked. “ _I understand. It must’ve been when I put on that headband that Celeste sent me._ ”

“And only the bearers of the Spirits of Harmony are capable of controlling their Spiritual Energy without prior preparation.”

“So… You must also be one of those spirits?” asked Twilight. The girl laughed cruelly and spread a pair of ethereal wings and generated a flame with a moon in it on her finger.

“Insolent child! I am above all of you. For I am the reincarnation of the Alicorn Princess… Luna!” she said.

Meanwhile, at Twilight’s apartment, one of the jewels started glowing and freed Pinkie from Luna’s spell. She looked and saw that there was one less person in the room.

“Huh? Twilight, where are you?” she asked. “Spike, where’d Twilight go?” But she got nothing from him. Suddenly, she saw a bright flash outside. “What was that?” Meanwhile…

“If you’re the reincarnation of Princess Luna, then you must know about Celestia,” said Twilight.

“Celestia? What do you know of her?” asked Luna.

“My sister Celeste. She’s the reincarnation of Princess Celestia,” said Twilight.

“Really? Where can I find her?” asked Luna slyly.

“Sorry… She’s not in the city,” said Twilight.

“What a shame…” said Luna. “I really want to meet her…” Then her fist started glowing. “To harvest her sacred Spiritual Energy!” Twilight tried to run, but her feet wouldn’t listen to her brain.

“ _W-What’s happening? I can’t move…_ ” she thought.

“Instead, I’ll do the next best thing…” said Luna, charging an enormous blast of magic energy. “I’ll take your power, Bearer of the Spirit of Magic!” Then she blasted the attack at Twilight, but just before it made contact, Pinkie leaped in and saved her.

“Pinkie! You saved me!” said Twilight.

“Twilight, you’re a meanie! You leave to go play with your friend and you didn’t even invite me!” said Pinkie.

“DOES THIS LOOK LIKE PLAYING?! Can’t you see she’s trying to kill me?” asked Twilight.

“Killing…? That doesn’t sound like fun,” said Pinkie.

“Really? You don’t say,” said Twilight sarcastically.

“Don’t worry, Twilight. I’ll talk to her and get her to stop,” said Pinkie as she walked away.

“Pinkie! Wait!” called Twilight.

“Excuse me!” Pinkie shouted up to Luna. “Please don’t hurt Twilight. She’s my friend.”

“What? How did she evade my spell?” thought Luna. “Furthermore, she’s not surprised to see me levitating.” Then it clicked. “I see… She must have a Spirit of Harmony.” Knowing the truth, Luna attacked, her wispy aura whipping around her neck, choking her before she was thrown away like a ragdoll.

“Pinkie!” called Twilight as she ran over and grabbed her. “Please stop hurting her! She didn’t do anything to you!”

“Don’t you see?” asked Luna. “That girl should have been severely injured from being thrown that far, but she’s only unconscious. Her Spirit Energy protected her. That could only mean that she too bears a Spirit of Harmony.”

“Pinkie is also a Bearer of Harmony?” asked Twilight.

“Yes, but unlike you, I feel she is more connected to her element,” said Luna. “For that reason, I will harvest her Spiritual Energy first. And then… You!”

“No…” said Twilight. “Pinkie is the only one who approached me. The only one who talked to me…” Then she felt a new sense of power. “Pinkie is my friend! I won’t let you hurt her!” As her feelings surged, Twilight’s body shone and out of nowhere, the Jewel of Harmony representing Magic flew over and appeared on her forehead. She gained a similar symbol on her flank and two strange bracelets, and the Jewel turned into a crystal tiara.

“What’s happened to me? My body feels strange,” said Twilight as the power flowed through her.

“Hmm. This is unexpected, yet interesting,” said Luna. “Now… Face me, girl!”


	3. Laughter (pt. 2)

“Fight you?” asked Twilight. “Don’t you see fighting is never the solution…”

“That is something that only cowards say,” said Luna. “But if you don’t want to begin, I will! Spectra Convicted!” Then four flaming ghost skulls flew from her hands towards Twilight and Pinkie.

“No! What do I do now? If I escape, Pinkie will receive all the damage,” said Twilight. “I can’t allow it!” Then in her desperation, she instinctively created a barrier with her magic energy, deflecting the skulls.

“ _What? I did that? Now I understand the significance of magic,_ ” she thought, amazed. “ _Last night, after Celeste talked to me over the computer, I read a bit of the book she sent me, and one of the things I learned is that the Powers of Harmony are based on how connected I am with my emotions. This is the key to using my power._ "

“Hmm… It really is your first time,” said Luna. “I don’t like fighting you in your current state, so I will give you a chance; I will let you attack me, and I won’t move… In fact, I won’t do anything.”

“Seriously? You’re pretty arrogant,” said Twilight.

“I will give you one minute to try something. If you don’t try, you already know what happens to you and your friend.”

“ _I only have one chance,_ ” thought Twilight. “ _Perhaps I should try the spell I read at the end of the book. If it’s as powerful as the manuscript says, not even Luna will be able to escape…_ ” Then she closed her eyes and started glowing.

“Hmm… She finally decided to attack,” said Luna. “Come on; show me what you’ve got!”

“Please, Elements of Harmony,” thought Twilight. “For the safety of my friend, my family, and even my life, help me.” With this heartfelt plea, each Element of Harmony emitted a light directed towards Twilight, supercharging her.

“What? What’s happening?” asked Luna.

“Thank you,” said Twilight. “Friendship’s Magic!” Then she launched a huge multicolored beam at Luna, hitting her directly, making the haze from her paralysis spell vanish.

“I… I… did it.” panted Twilight, whose armor had vanished. But then…

“Child, what you just did was foolish,” said Luna, who had somehow survived.

“No… No, it can’t be,” said Twilight. “It was a direct hit…”

“I have no idea how you learned that spell, but you need to study it more,” explained Luna. “For it to work, you need to reunite the five carriers of the other Spirits, otherwise the attacks will contain only your own energy and nothing else.”

“But… I saw how the other energies came to me,” said Twilight.

“Only so that you could perform that attack, but in order to obtain the necessary power, you will need to have the others with you,” said Luna.

“And… why… do I feel… so exhausted?” asked Twilight, still panting.

“Because of the side effect; It took most of your power, also in this case, because you were the caster, you also lost your transformation and now you are totally exposed to me. What’s more, you should know that that spell would not have killed me, only blocked my Spiritual Energy.”

“I… already knew that,” said Twilight. “It was never my intention to kill you. I just want to know, why are you doing this to us?”

“Very well, I will tell you,” said Luna. “It is because of Celestia.”

“Celestia?” asked Twilight.

“A person who knows about Equestria’s kingdom, as she lived there, told me that in my past life as an alicorn, Celestia locked me away in that world’s moon. Can you understand it? She locked away her own sister! And even, all the inhabitants rejected her because she brought on the night.”

“Lies! Celestia would never do such a thing without a reason,” said Twilight. “And if what you say is true, that happened in another world, so why are you taking revenge on us?”

“Because the person who told me all this also said that currently, Equestria is in Chaos because of a battle that happened there,” said Luna. “This prompted Princess Celestia to send over not just the Elements of Harmony, but also the souls of all the inhabitants of her kingdom so that, in the future, Equestria could be returned to its former glory and all those who lived there, if they wished, could return to their world.”

“What are you trying to say? That there are people here who used to live in that place?” asked Twilight.

“Exactly, and do you know what’s even more important?” asked Luna. “The majority of them live in this city without even knowing what they were in the past and my goal is to seek revenge on all of them. But before that, you and the other Elements of Harmony will feel my wrath.” But just at that moment…

“I will not allow it!” said a familiar voice. There before Twilight had appeared…

“Princess Celestia!” she said. And it was. The spirit from Twilight’s vision from the night before had appeared out of nowhere.

“I’m sorry for arriving so late, but thank you for using your power,” she said. “It destroyed the barrier that prevented me from sensing what was going on.”

“Celestia! Finally, we meet!” said Luna, clearly thinking it was the real Celestia. “But why do you appear in your old form?”

“Because you say your problems come from me before,” said the spirit. “Then let us face them as we were before.” Celestia shot herself directly at Luna, transporting them both to the Astral Plane, turning Luna into her Equestrian form.

“This is how I looked before?” she thought, looking at herself.

“Now that it’s just us, tell me; who poisoned your mind with those lies?” asked Celestia.

“You lie!” said Luna. “Or are you saying it’s not true that you imprisoned me for a thousand years in the moon of Equestria?”

“Luna, what I remember is the wonderful times when we lived together,” said Celestia. “Perhaps they did not tell you about that?”

“Shut up!” shouted Luna.

“You’re breaking my heart with all your hatred,” said Celestia, tearing up. “And what I must do now, I swear it’s not what I wanted. But I must stop you!” Over the next few minutes, the two sisters entered in combat, using all the magic they knew. Even though it was a fight between light and dark, one may expect it to be balanced on both sides of the battle, but for some strange reason, Celestia didn’t have the power necessary to defeat Luna, and in the end, Luna won with very little difficulty.

“What happened?” she thought. “What I was told of the old Celestia said she was wise and powerful, but I beat her so easily…” Then she noticed something that shocked her. “It can’t be…” Her flank, which, in Equestria, bore a picture of the sun, was blank.

“You don’t have a Cutie Mark!” said Luna. “You are not the reincarnation of Celestia! Only a fragment of her spirit!” The spirit chuckled.

“At least you were as easily fooled as the original…” she smirked.

“Now I understand. You’re just a distraction so the original can carry off Twilight and her friend, but it will not avail you. I know where they live…”

“You’re missing the point,” said the spirit. “The original Celestia was not carrying off Twilight, but rather you…”

“What?” Luna asked shocked. Quickly, she left the Astral Plane, but the blue sky she saw when she woke up was surprising. “This can’t be happening…” She found herself on a desert island on the other side of the planet. “I HATE YOU, CELESTIA!!!” she cried at the top of her lungs. Back in Ponyville, Celeste and Twilight were talking.

“Celeste, what did you do?” asked Twilight.

“She will not return to bother you, Twilight,” said Celeste. “I put a blocking spell on her. For one year, she cannot enter the city. Nevertheless, in order for it to work, I made a pact in which I am bound never to go near her or this city.”

“Celeste, why did you pick me for this?” asked Twilight. “I’m only 14 years old.”

“I didn’t pick you!” said Celeste. “Believe me, I felt terrible when I found out you were an Element of Harmony. If at least Discord will appear five years later. When you’re older, I won’t feel this bad.”

“Discord?” asked Twilight.

“That is the name of the beast that will threaten the earth when the December eclipse occurs,” said Celeste. “I discovered in the ruins that the year of the eclipse, a comet will pass on the same day will weaken Discord’s prison, allowing his aura to enter this world.”

“Only his aura? Then what’s the problem?” asked Twilight.

“If his aura is loose in the world, all humans or animals that absorb his essence will change into beings whose only desire is to create chaos. It will be the end. My intention was to reunite the others without having them transform until the day of Discord’s apparition. At that time, they would’ve used their combined power to create a barrier to stop his aura from entering the world until the eclipse passed and the fissure in Discord’s prison disappeared. But Luna’s interference has changed everything, now you need to protect this city from what is coming before that beast arrives.”

“What… What things are coming?” Twilight asked, almost afraid to.

“I’ll tell you later… In any case, you shouldn’t worry. You have your companion Pinkie to help you. You should tell her everything and give her her jewel, don’t forget…” she said before she realized something. “It is best that I go. Remember, I need to stay far from this city for the spell to work on Luna… Take care of Spike. I left him unconscious so that he wouldn’t see that I was here. Farewell Twilight.” After that, she teleported away, leaving Twilight alone.

“The ability to save everyone…” thought Twilight. “Ah, it’s thanks to Celeste that I’m still alive. And besides, what things are coming to Ponyville?” Then she heard Pinkie moan in her sleep. Then Twilight smiled. “Good. At least I have you to help me, my friend…” Then she felt a strange wetness on her leg and saw something dribbling from Pinkie’s mouth. “AH! SHE’S DROOLING!”

Next day, Twilight took Pinkie to an out-of-the-way place and explained everything.

“And after all that’s happened Pinkie, now you’re a girl with special powers and you need to use them to save the city and the world.”

“Hmm… Ok Twilight!” said Pinkie.

“You don’t believe a word I just told you, do you?” asked Twilight.

“Of course I believe you, you’re my friend,” said Pinkie, before she looked at the balloon-shaped jewel Twilight had given her. “Well then, I transform with this… How do I do it?”

“The truth is it’s not that easy,” said Twilight. “I was only able to transform thanks to you being in trouble…” Then the jewel flew up to Pinkie’s head and she gained armbands and a helmet like Twilight’s.

“Yay Twilight! Look, I’m transforming.” she squealed.

Twilight was shocked. “What…” she stuttered. “B…B…But how did you do it?”

“I just wanted to!” said Pinkie and she laughed as water from the nearby creek flew around her. “Ooooh… I can control water. Nice!” Then she danced around, swaying water around her body until it went solid and trapped her. “Brrr!... Cool!... I can also freeze it!... Brrr…”

“B… B… But how?” asked Twilight, still amazed Pinkie transformed without even trying. Meanwhile, on the island…

“Celestia, I promise I will find you and beat you,” said Luna. “And don’t think your Bearers are safe from me. That spell only stops me from entering. It doesn’t prevent me from sending others to do my work…” Then a figure walked up behind her.

“I finally found you, Princess,” he said.

“You? What are you doing here?” asked Luna. “Perhaps your mistress did not understand when I said I did not want to see her again.”

“Don’t be that way,” said the man. “You forget that my mistress took care of you when you were a child.”

“She was only using me!” shouted Luna.

“So resentful,” sighed the man. “Nevertheless, she worries about you, and she asked me to help you as needed.”

Luna was so angry she generated a magic blast and aimed it at him. “Leave! Or your mistress will lose her faithful pet…”

“Calm down,” said the man, revealing his green cat-eyes. “It is not my intention to interfere in your business, but I have to tell you something that may prove useful to you. Your current power is not even half of your true strength. Do you know anything about the Night of the Red Moon? Or to be more specific, do you know the Legend of Nightmare Moon?”

“Nightmare… Moon?” asked Luna.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Generosity (pt. 1)

It had been three days since Twilight’s encounter with Luna, and already, magical mishaps have come up. Right now, Twilight and Pinkie were up against strange blue dog-beasts, with Twilight struggling against hers.

“Ah! This animal is giving me a lot of trouble.” she struggled. “I expect Pinkie has no difficulties with the other…” Then she saw Pinkie making a road of ice and skating along it.

“Hahaha… What fun!” she laughed.

“I can’t believe it…” Twilight thought. “You’re having fun!?”

“Come on doggie! Ya can’t catch me!” said Pinkie as the beast followed her onto the ice. “Gotcha!” Then Pinkie melted the ice under its paws and refroze it around the beast. Then she zipped over. “Good doggie. Now open your mouth…” she said and stuck her hand down the dog’s throat before she pulled a brown shard encased in ice out of its mouth. “Here it is! So this is a Discord Jewel…” Then the dog disappeared out of nowhere.

“Pinkie, help me!” called Twilight.

“Still didn’t beat em, Twilight?” asked Pinkie.

“Just help me, would ya?” asked Twilight.

“But I already took off my transformation,” said Pinkie. “And it wouldn’t be fair if it’s two against one…”

“ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT!?” asked Twilight, getting angry, even spooking the dog she was fighting.

“Ok… Fine, this doggie is a boy, right?” asked Pinkie.

“I think so. Why do you ask?” asked Twilight.

“Ah! Then it’s easy to beat…” said Pinkie. Then, without warning, she shot her leg up and kicked the dog in the nuts, making it cough up the shard before it disappeared. “Yaaaay… Our first victory!” Then Twilight walked over to the shard on the ground, remembering Celeste’s explanation for the problems the town was facing.

“When Celestia and Luna fought the beast Discord for the last time, before he was locked away, the two sisters inflicted various attacks on him thanks to the Elements of Harmony,” she said. “Discord is a beast formed from various creatures, including a dragon. That last part is important. Because of the combined attacks of Celestia and Luna, they caused some of his scales to break off his body. Each scale possesses part of Spiritual Energy from Discord and fell in different places around Equestria in the form of small fragments which I call Discord Jewels. Whatever creature that absorbs a small part of these Jewels become very powerful. The amount of power depends on the size of the jewel fragment they absorb, in doing so, they will also be corrupted.”

“Now what is the real problem? Discord, despite being locked away, can manipulate beings who possess one of his scales. As you are able to transform, Discord knows the Elements of Harmony are in this world and will make his possessed monsters come from Equestria into this dimension to destroy them. Right now, the only creatures he can send are really low level, but as the days pass to the December Eclipse, his power rises, enabling beings with much larger jewels to come, and therefore, be much more powerful creatures.”

“In the end, here is what I need all of you to do. Stop the creatures from attacking Ponyville. I will take care of the ones that appear in the rest of the world.” Then Twilight stomped the Discord Jewel, shattering it.

“We can’t stand to do this for much longer with just the two of us. We need to find the others,” she said.

“Do you already know how we’re going to find them?” asked Pinkie.

“I have no clue how we are, Pinkie,” said Twilight.

“I have a plan,” said Pinkie. “Why don’t we start finding them after school? After all, we met there… And according to your sister, the Spirits of Harmony don’t know they were always together.”

“And how should we do it?” asked Twilight.

“Bring those jewels and see what reaction they have with the girls from school. Maybe they’ll shine like they did for me.” theorized Pinkie. Twilight realized that might actually work.

“Pinkie, you’re a genius!” she said.

Pinkie laughed. “I’m not a genius. It’s just simple logic,” she said. (Yeah, I know. Logic from Pinkie Pie? Almost seems impossible.) Then she grabbed Twilight around her neck. “Let’s start Mission: ‘Find our Magical Friends’!” Next day, Twilight and Pinkie started their hunt for the other Bearers of Harmony, but after checking five people, they still didn’t get a reaction from any of them. Finally, they finished without a positive result…

“Maybe they aren’t here in this school,” said Twilight, but at that moment, the purple diamond jewel started shining.

“Twilight! Look! The jewel is glowing!” said Pinkie before she looked in front of them. “And look who’s in front. It’s Rarity!”

Twilight was amazed. “Rarity is the bearer of the Generosity Spirit?” she asked. “It’s not possible. She’s the popular one in school.”

“And why is that bad?” asked Pinkie.

“Because it’s well-known that popular girls are selfish and only interested in their appearance,” said Twilight. “How is it possible that she possesses the Spirit of Generosity?”

“That’s only a stereotype,” said Pinkie, waving her off. “I have a feeling that she’s a good person.”

“You’ve never talked to her?” asked Twilight.

“She’s always with the board of students since she’s president, they don’t let anyone get close to her,” explained Pinkie. “Y’know, come to think of it, it’s kinda rare to see her without the board behind her.” Then they noticed Rarity was gone. “Now where did she go?”

“She escaped while we were talking,” said Twilight.

“I told you not to talk so much, Twilight,” said Pinkie.

“But you were the one who kept babbling!” shouted Twilight. Later, they were walking along upset.

“Now how will we find her, Twilight?” asked Pinkie.

“It’s already kinda late,” she replied. “It’s better we talk to her at school tomorrow…” Then all of a sudden, the Jewel of Generosity started glowing again. They looked at where they were and were concerned.

“You think Rarity is here?” asked Pinkie.

“Let’s go in, but I doubt we’ll find her here. It’s a shelter,” said Twilight.

“Look, Rarity is over there,” said Pinkie. Twilight looked and saw Rarity behind the counter in an apron.

“What?! It really is her,” said Twilight. “What is she doing here?” she thought.

“HEY RARITY! HELLO!” called Pinkie. Rarity was confused at their sudden appearance.

“Are you from the school?” she asked.

“Yep! My name is Pinkie and she’s Twilight,” said Pinkie.

“But what are you doing here?” asked Rarity until something struck her. “Oh, I know! You’re here to help me, right?”

“What!?” asked Twilight.

“Well of course!” said Pinkie. “What do we have to do?”

“Oh! Thank you very much! How very friendly of you,” said Rarity, passing them both aprons. “Put these on. I will tell you what to do.”

“Pinkie, what are you doing?” asked Twilight.

“Don’t you think that helping her is a better way to understand her?” asked Pinkie. “Also, maybe you can learn that not every popular girl are like what you imagine.”

“Agreed, Pinkie,” Twilight said reluctantly.

Later Twilight and Pinkie were helping Rarity, learning that she was in the shelter to give poor people free food. They also realized it was really hard work by the number of people that came in. But Twilight was still really confused to see Rarity in a place like this. Later on, they were done and Rarity was talking to her boss.

“Thank you for coming,” she said to the girls.

“Thank you miss Rarity, for doing all this for us,” said the owner.

“It was nothing sir,” she replied. “I hope to come back here next Wednesday.”

“Not even in my house have I served so many plates,” said Twilight.

“But it was fun, don’t you think?” asked Pinkie.

“I admit I feel good…” she replied.

“Rarity, you’re lucky to have friends like them to help us.” said the owner.

“They aren’t my friends,” said Rarity. “Honestly, this is the first time I’ve ever seen them.”

“Seriously? And yet they came to help,” said the owner. “Don’t you think they are the types of friends you always wanted to have?”

“Yes?...” said Rarity skeptically as she looked at them. “Maybe you have a point. I’ll talk to them so I can get to know them better.” Then she walked over. “Thank you, girls, for your help today. Can I sit next to you while I wait for a taxi to drive us home?”


	5. Generosity (pt. 2)

“Rarity? Why aren’t your friends from the Student Council with you?” asked Pinkie.

“They aren’t really my friends,” she replied somberly. “They’re only classmates. In fact… I never had real friends.”

“And… Why don’t you consider them friends?” asked Twilight.

“I always help them. But when I ask them for their help in return, for example here at the refuge, they always find excuses,” she replied. “I suppose I’m only hanging out with them not to feel alone.”

“Anyway, what are you doing here?” asked Twilight. “This is the last place I thought I’d find you.”

“And what did you think? I’m just a popular girl, too selfish to have feelings?” she asked back.

“Yap, that’s exactly what she thought!” said Pinkie.

“Pinkie!” said Twilight embarrassed.

Rarity laughed. “I don’t like admitting it, but I was just like you imagined my back when I was thirteen,” she said. “I only cared about appearance and being the center of attention, and wasn’t the least bit interested in helping anyone.”

**Flashback**

“But one day, my mother had a terrible accident. The doctors said she needed a blood transfusion as quickly as possible, but she had a very rare blood type.”

“My father put ads in the newspapers, on the radio, even on TV. But for hours, nobody came to the hospital to help. Until late at night, an old man came in.”

“From his appearance, you could see he was living on the street. He said he had the blood type my mother needed. They quickly made the transfusion, and that’s how my mother’s life was saved.”

“The generosity of that old man amazed me, especially considering nobody came in during the entire time we waited.”

“I just had to ask him why he did it. He didn’t have anything to give, and yet he gave his blood to help us. The old man just smiled and said to me ‘Little girl, why shouldn’t I have done it? Your mother needed help. I simply offered it’.”

“‘I don’t have much, but she only needed some of my blood, and I gladly gave it to her. it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter if someone’s poor or rich, or what skin color they are, or if they’re occidental or oriental. We’re all human beings. Never deny your help to those in need. Always be generous, little girl’.”

**End Flashback**

**I think we Americans could learn a lot from that old man, don’t you?**

“After that, he left without saying another word,” said Rarity. “I never saw him again, and I never found out who he was, or where he came from.”

“But his words touched my heart. I also decided to help those who need it the most. Not only out of thankfulness for that old man’s deed. His words had also awoken something inside me. A feeling I never had before.”

“Because of that, I work as a volunteer every Wednesday, handing out food for people who live on the streets. On weekends, I work in a boutique.”

“The money I earn I divide into buying food for the shelter and fabric for my own fashion designs,” Then she turned upset. “But I know what I’m doing isn’t enough…”

“Rarity, I’m sorry I doubted you,” said Twilight. “Your Generosity changed my mind.” Then she handed Rarity the Jewel of Generosity. “And for that, this shall be yours.”

“Are you giving me a gem?” she asked puzzled, but taking it anyway.

“I’m simply giving it back. It was yours all along,” explained Twilight.

“What are you talking about?” asked Rarity, confused.

“I can’t really explain it here,” said Twilight. “Let’s meet near the river by the school tomorrow, after class. I’ll show you a big secret of ours.”

“I just met you,” said Rarity. “What makes you so sure I’ll go?”

“Because I know that all you ever wanted was true friends,” said Twilight. “Friends you can trust. And I know it because I always wanted it as well. I’m gonna wait for you to come because we’ll wait for you there, friend.” After that, a cab arrived and the three all went home.

The next morning, at Twilight’s apartment, someone started knocking on the door.

“Spike? Can you see who’s at the door?” asked Twilight. Spike had just woken up and slowly walked to the door.

“Okay Twilight, I’ll check,” he said. “I can’t believe Mom and Dad never wake up from noise.” Soon he had reached the door. “Ugh… Who can it be at this hour?” When he opened the door, he saw Rarity and was instantly starstruck.

“Good morning. Is this where Twilight lives?” she asked.

“Angels do exist,” said Spike dreamily.

“W…What?” asked Rarity, slightly embarrassed.

“Spike? Who is it?” asked Twilight, poking her head out of her room. “Rarity?”

“I’m sorry for visiting you so early. I couldn’t sleep last night,” said Rarity. “I couldn’t stop thinking about our conversation last night. Also, this gem you gave me simply won’t stop shining. I just don’t know what’s happening.”

“Don’t worry about it. Since you’re here already, give me a minute to get ready. I’ll explain it all to you later at the river,” said Twilight. “Spike! Get dressed and get Rarity something to drink, will you?”

“I’m in heaven,” he said dreamily. Rarity sweatdropped.

“Stop dreaming and get changed,” said Twilight. Later on, Spike had made Rarity some coffee and was daydreaming about her when she started looking at him.

“Spike…” she began.

“W…What can I do for you?” he asked.

“Have we… met before?” she asked. “I’ve got the strangest feeling I recognize you from somewhere.”

“I… really don’t think so,” said Spike. “I’d never forget someone as beautiful as you are…” Then he covered his mouth. “Did I say that out loud?!”

Rarity giggled. “You did! Thank you, cutie.” Then Twilight walked out wearing a purple skirt and a rose t-shirt.

“Rarity, I’m ready to go,” she said. “Good thing the school lets us dress casually for the next two days.”

“Yes, it is. Finally the school directorate is deciding to consider dropping those ghastly designed uniforms and let us dress in what clothes we see fit,” said Rarity. “I mean, they’re only testing it for the next three months, and only on Thursdays and Fridays, but it’s a start.”

“Spike! Don’t forget to wake up Mom and Dad!” said Twilight as the two left.

“Your brother seems very nice,” said Rarity. “A true gentleman, even! You seem to have close to nothing in common.”

“Maybe that’s because Spike isn’t my biological brother,” said Twilight.

“Really?” asked Rarity.

“Yeah. I have an older brother and sister. When I was about four, my parents wanted another child. But Mom didn’t want to go through pregnancy again, so they decided to adopt,” said Twilight. “We all went to the orphanage and Mom asked my big sister to choose a new brother since she’s the oldest, but she passed the choice on to me. I don’t know if it was the color of the cradle or his face, but when I saw him, I had no doubt in my mind that he was our new little brother. It was almost like I had known him all along.”

“And does he know he’s adopted?” asked Rarity.

“Oh, of course. My parents told him when he was eight. I love like my real brother though, even though I may not always show it,” she said. “Don’t tell him I said that though, okay?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell him,” said Rarity. “I have a little sister and we always fight. But deep inside we love each other very much. I like to get on her nerves every occasionally, though.”

“It’s the elder’s job to annoy the younger siblings,” said Twilight.

“Truth,” said Rarity. Spike planned to follow them so he could see where Rarity lives. (Stalker alert.) After class, Twilight and Rarity met at the riverbank. Once they were certain they were alone, Twilight told Rarity everything Celestia’s spirit had told her about the Elements of Harmony.

“Then this gem is one of those ‘elements’?” asked Rarity.

“Yes, it represents Generosity. And it’s glowing like that because it finally found its Bearer.”

“Ok! Now what do I do with it?” asked Rarity.

“Well, that part’s kinda complicated,” said Twilight. “Long story short, we’ve been chosen to protect the world from a great threat… Hehehe…” They didn’t know Spike was behind a tree eavesdropping.

“ _Twilight, you really need to get out of the library’s fiction section…_ ” he thought, not believing a word he had heard. Sadly, Rarity didn’t believe her either.

“Is this some kind of joke? You called me out here for this?” she asked. “I’m sixteen! I’m too old for this child’s play!” Then she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

“But Rarity… This isn’t a joke!” said Twilight. “Pinkie, you and myself are reincarnations of ponies that lived in a kingdom in another dimension-”

“Enough!!!” said Rarity, having had her fill. “I thought we could be friends… But you only toyed with me.” Then a light purple glow shone across the river. Rarity and Spike looked and saw that Twilight had transformed.

“Can you see now?” she asked. “I’m not lying, and I would never dare trick you. Your friendship is important to me.” Then Spike came out from behind the tree.

“S…Sis?” he asked.

“Spike!?!” asked Twilight. Then a large vortex appeared and a giant purple sea serpent with an orange mustache shot out of the river roaring loudly.

“What is that!?” asked Rarity.

“It’s a monster! And it’s huge!” said Spike.

“This can’t be. Why did it have to appear in this very moment?!” asked Twilight. “You two! Stay back! And Rarity, please take care of Spike for me!”

“ _Is this truly happening?_ ” thought Rarity. “ _I can’t believe it._ ”

“I’ll need a guide to fight him,” said Twilight. “I hope this works.” Then she put her fingers to her horn. “I summon the Carrier of Wisdom. Architect of Equestria, Emerge!” Then a magic circle appeared and from it, the silhouette of an alicorn emerged.

“Architect, I need information on how to defeat this creature,” said Twilight. Then she looked and saw a white alicorn with light blue eyes and an auburn mane that looked like a filly with a Cutie Mark shaped like a plume and ink vial. “You… are Fausticorn, the Great Sage of Equestria?” she asked. “ _Celeste fooled me._ ” she thought.

“You don’t look like a legendary alicorn that designed Equestria and knows everything about every creature in it,” she said.

“And your Magic Level is way too low to summon me in my true form,” said Fausticorn. “What you see is what you get for being a Magic Kindergarten Unicorn. But over time, your level will increase and my appearance will be more worthy of me. I will even be able to help you fight.”

“Well, right now I only need information,” said Twilight.

“Very well, my advice is to… RUN!!” she cried and flew away as fast she could with Twilight hot on her heels, or lack thereof as the case may be. The serpent almost managed to swallow her when Twilight quickly jumped out of the way.

“That was way too close,” she said.

“Girl, this is what I can tell you about that creature,” said Fausticorn. “It’s a Level 10 Sea Serpent. If you fall into the river, you’re done for. And most importantly, he’s very sensitive about his moustache. That’s why-”

“Say no more. It’s probably his weak spot! Thank you,” said Twilight and she leaped at the serpent.

“Girl! No! Wait!!” called Fausticorn, but it was no use.

“Blade of Energy!” shouted Twilight, generating a large glowing blade on her arm before she slashed off the right side of the serpent’s mustache. “Yes! I did it!” The serpent only had to look at the side of his mustache fall to the ground before he went completely berserk.

“What’s happening?” asked Rarity.

“Looks like instead of weakening him, she just made him even angrier!” said Spike.

Fausticorn was steamed as she whacked Twilight in the head with her hoof. “Stupid girl! Don’t you allow your elders to finish explaining?!” she asked. “That creature gets very angry when his moustache is cut! If it was already uncontrolled by the Discord Shard, imagining him now after you insulted him by cutting his moustache!”

“It’s… your fault for not explaining fast enough,” said Twilight, not wanting to take the blame here. Then the serpent saw Rarity and Spike before he shifted his gaze and prepared to attack.

“No! He’ll hurt them! I have to do something!” said Twilight.

“Girl, you’re only a Level 7 Unicorn. A direct hit from that creature would probably…” said Fausticorn.

“I have no choice. Replacement!” cried Twilight before Rarity and Spike were exchanged for her and she took the full force of the serpent’s blast.

“Girl! Answer me! Twilight!” said Fausticorn, worried. Twilight had taken some serious damage.

“Big sister!” called Spike.

“Twilight…” said Rarity. “Nooo!” Then the Gem of Generosity shot up to her forehead as she gained three blue jewels on her flank, bracelets similar to those of the other two and a crown made of gems with a hovering horn.

“Rarity… You too?” asked Spike. Then the serpent readied a blast behind him.

“Spike! Nooo!” called Rarity and she held up her hand, somehow causing a giant hand made of stone to shoot up from the earth and knock the serpent’s aim off. “Wait… Did I do that?” she thought.

“Rarity! Come quickly! Twilight needs your help!” called Fausticorn. Rarity and Twilight quickly ran over to her, concerned.

“You can help her,” said Fausticorn.

“Tell me what to do,” said Rarity.

“You have the ability to move and manipulate earth and stone of any kind,” explained Fausticorn. “But as the reincarnation of a unicorn, you can also use other magic.”

“I’m a unicorn?” asked Rarity.

“Yes, but your Magic Level is even below Twilight’s, so you can only cast four spells;” said Fausticorn. “Extraction, Telekinesis, Transformation, and Emergency Charity. That last one can heal her, but you have to give up part of your own energy.”

“Just tell me what to do,” said Rarity.

“Put your hands in front of you and say ‘Emergency Charity, Twilight’,” said Fausticorn.

“Emergency Charity, Twilight!” said Rarity. Then her horn split and green energy came from her head and went into Twilight, healing her wounds, but it was too weak to restore her to full strength,

“You… You saved my life,” said Twilight.

“You did the same for me, my friend,” said a tired Rarity. “I’m just returning the favor.” Then Twilight transformed.

“Let’s be partners. Let’s end this together,” she said.

“Agreed,” said Rarity.


	6. Generosity (pt. 3)

“Okay Rarity, you stop it with Earth Magic and I’ll destroy its Discord Jewel,” said Twilight.

“Discord Jewel?” asked Rarity.

“It’s what turned it evil in the first place,” said Twilight. “If we survive this, I’ll explain in better detail.”

“I thought this creature already was evil,” said Rarity.

“Wrong. The creatures that inhabit Equestria are usually kind and intelligent beings,” said Fausticorn. “The sea serpent is a creature that’s particularly concerned about its appearance. That’s why it was so offended by Twilight cutting off its moustache.”

“He’s concerned about his appearance?” asked Rarity. Then a lightbulb went off in her head. “Twilight, hold it! I’ve got an idea,” she said.

“O…Ok, what is it?” asked Twilight.

“Reasoning with it,” said Rarity as she walked up to the beast.

“Rarity! Don’t!” said Twilight, but Rarity didn’t listen as she calmly faced the monster, which readied its next attack, but then it powered down.

“How very unexpected,” said Fausticorn.

“Rarity… you did it?” asked Twilight.

“I’ve got the strangest feeling that, despite our physical differences, we have a lot in common,” said Rarity as she raised herself up on a stone hand to be at eye level with the beast. “Thus I want to help.” The beast stared down at her but she remained calm.

“I get it now. You’re distracting it so I can surprise attack-” Twilight began, but earned another hoof in the head from Fausticorn.

“Stupid girl!” she said. “Stay put and do nothing. She’s using her head – something you should start trying for a change…”

“I’m starting to regret summoning her.” thought Twilight.

“I’m terribly sorry about what my friend did to your beautiful moustache,” said Rarity. “But I believe I can fix it. Just trust me on that.” The serpent understood her and bowed his head. Twilight was amazed.

“No way! It’s supposed to be under the control of the Discord Jewel! But it’s heeding to Rarity!” she said.

“On the inside, those two are very similar,” said Fausticorn. “That’s why her generosity is more powerful than the jewel’s influence.”

“How sweet! Calming the beautiful beast with love!” said Twilight. “One should write a book about it.”

**I’m pretty sure someone already has, Twilight. If that’s true, let me know who did it in the review section.**

“Spike… Please fetch me my purse,” said Rarity.

“Y…Yeah,” he said and grabbed it for her.

“Rarity, what’s your plan?” asked Twilight.

“I’ll restore his moustache,” she said. “The wind scattered his old one, so I can’t just return it. Which means I’ll just have to make him a new one.”

“With what?” asked Twilight.

“With my precious scarf,” said Rarity, pulling a purple scarf out of her purse.

“I’ve seen you wearing that before…” said Twilight, remembering the day before when she saw it hanging down from Rarity’s back. “You’re wearing it together with your school uniform! But Rarity, that scarf is invaluable to you.”

“Yes I like to use it as a tail of sorts,” said Rarity then she laughed. “I guess now it makes sense, seeing that in a previous life, I was a unicorn. It truly is a very expensive fabric. But I feel confident giving it to someone who appreciates stylish clothing, like Steven Magnet.”

“Steven Magnet?” asked Twilight and Fausticorn.

“Yes, he deserves a fabulous name as well,” said Rarity. “And I believe that one befits him well.” Then she levitated her scarf up to the stump where his mustache was. “Now I’ll use that magic spell you claimed I have… Transformation!” Then in a bright flash, the scarf turned into bright orange hair, which the serpent was very excited about.

“You look smashing!” said Rarity. “It’s a little shorter than the other, but it’ll soon grow into a fine moustache.”

“Amazing…” thought Twilight. “It took me a whole day to learn that spell. And she achieved it on her first try.”

Thanks to Rarity’s generosity, the shard left the serpent’s body and it was sent back to Equestria, but not before it could express its gratitude by crying “Thank you!” Then it vanished.

“The monster… talked?” asked Twilight.

“All of Equestria’s creatures, or at least the vast majority of them can speak…” said Fausticorn. “Not surprising, considering myself.”

“You’re right,” said Rarity. “That’s well determined.”

“I’m astonished, Rarity. You destroyed the Discord Jewel without hurting the serpent…” said Fausticorn. Then she noticed Twilight was a bit upset. “What’s wrong with you, girl?”

“I just don’t understand…” said Twilight. “First Pinkie manages to perfectly fit her Element almost immediately, and now Rarity as well. And I struggle with mine.”

“It’s perfectly reasonable, Twilight,” said Fausticorn. “Rarity and Pinkie have both practiced their Elements of Harmony before they got the Jewels. But you’ve never used magic in your daily life before.”

“I understand,” said Twilight, ponderingly. “Pinkie’s intention always was to cheer up others, and Rarity’s led a generous life before the Jewel picked her.”

“As you grow more used to your Element, your adaptation to the Jewel will intensify,” said Fausticorn. “Don’t feel bad, girl… Don’t think you’ve reached the limits of your power.”

“What do you mean?” asked Twilight.

“Once you have the final Bearer, you and the others will receive a completely new transformation, but your powers will also increase and you’ll learn a great new skill,” explained Fausticorn.

“What skill?” asked Twilight, growing more curious by the second.

“You’ll know when the time comes,” said Fausticorn. “But I’ve stayed here too long. I’ll retire. But first…” Then she flew over to Spike. “Is Spike your true name?”

“Yeah, have we met?” asked Spike.

“You don’t know me, but I know who you are. And I have a small piece of advice for you,” said Fausticorn. “If you ever come across a heart-shaped ruby, whatever you do – do not use it!”

“What?” asked Spike.

“See you soooon…” said Fausticorn, waving as she disappeared.

“What did she say?” asked Twilight.

“Something about a ruby…” said Spike.

**And we all know what happened to the original Spike concerning that ruby, don’t we?**

Out of seemingly nowhere, Rarity started screaming.

“What happened, Rarity?” asked Twilight, concerned about her.

“Tragedy! Look at my blouse!” said Rarity, pulling on her white blouse. Twilight looked but…

“Mmm? There’s nothing there,” she said.

“Nothing?! Look at that spot!” said Rarity, pointing at a tiny bit of dirt on her blouse. “Dirt! I hate everything dirty…”

“Rarity, it’s tiny. Hardly noticeable,” said Twilight.

“You’re blind! Now I have to go home and change…” said Rarity. “Think about the hours it’ll take me to get it cleaned and bleached… Pha!”

“Where did the generous and kind girl go?” thought Twilight.

“She looks beautiful when she’s angry,” said Spike dreamily. Twilight just stared at him with an expression that said “Really?”

Meanwhile, on the island, Luna was marooned on, she had seen the whole thing in her crystal ball. “Mmm… It appears I underestimated this girl…” she said. “Quite a feat to find another Bearer of Harmony. But Twilight isn’t the only one who knows how to find the Chosen Ones.”

Then she snapped her fingers. “Shadowbolts, come forward.” Then three athletic people walked in, two men and one woman, all wearing the same garb. “I also found a bearer. Her name is Rainbow, and she has an incredible amount of Spiritual Energy. If she allies with Twilight, she could be a tough opponent. It would be much better if she was convinced to join us instead… And whilst I urge to eliminate the three Bearers of Harmony myself, with the power I’ve given you, they should pose no threat.”

“Don’t worry, my Princess Luna,” said the Shadowbolts’ leader, who had dark blue hair and yellow shades. “We Shadowbolts will take care of it and bring her to you. And about those three Bearers of Harmony, they’ll be taken off your mind very soon…”

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Kindness (pt. 1)

It had been four days since Rarity had joined Twilight and Pinkie as Bearers of Harmony. Only four remained as Rainbow was running around doing parkour with Fluttershy timing her. Soon she was done with her run.

“How’d I do?” she panted.

“Congratulations! You beat your record by one whole second,” said Fluttershy chipperly.

“Only one? That’s way too slow!” whined Rainbow.

“Rainbow, you shouldn’t push yourself too hard,” said Fluttershy, a bit scared.

“If I don’t excel myself, I won’t win next year’s competition,” said Rainbow. “And then I’ll have to wait another four years to enter Wonderbolts Academy!”

“Maybe it’s Soarin you want to impress?” Fluttershy asked cheekily.

“What!? I have no idea what you’re talking about!” she screamed in embarrassment. For a few minutes, they just stared down at their large city before Fluttershy broke the silence.

“Rainbow, do you mind that I’m your friend?” she asked.

“Why are you asking?” Rainbow asked, confused. “You know you’re my _only_ friend.”

“I just don’t wanna be a hindrance to you,” said Fluttershy.

“Fluttershy, it’s been three years since we met,” said Rainbow. “And if I recall correctly, you made the first move. I’d probably still be alone if you hadn’t had the courage to talk to me.” Then she chuckled. “Although I admit I never would’ve imagined having a friend like you. A shy quiet girl?”

“I’m not shy,” she said sadly.

“Fluttershy, you’re afraid of your own shadow!” said Rainbow, grabbing her in a headlock.

“You’re so mean,” said Fluttershy. Rainbow laughed. “Seriously though Rainbow, it doesn’t matter how many years pass. Will you forever be my friend?”

“Exactly! True friends forever, Fluttershy?” asked Rainbow.

“Yes!” she replied, holding up her fist which Rainbow then bumped with hers. “Ow! That hurt.”

Rainbow laughed. “You’re such a wimp!” she said. What neither of them knew was that Applejack was staring at them with a surprisingly forlorn look on her face. Then Fluttershy checked her watch.

“Oh no, it’s so late! I promised my mother I’d be home before nightfall,” she said.

“All right, you get going,” said Rainbow. “I’m gonna stay and train a little more,”

“Okay, but don’t strain yourself,” said Fluttershy. “And remember that you promised to help me in the park in the morning.”

“I’ll be early!” said Rainbow as Fluttershy ran home waving.

“Alright! Let’s get this going. I’ll become the world’s best traceuse and then I’ll be part of the elite Wonderbolts in no time!” Rainbow declared before she took off running. Meanwhile, Fluttershy was running home, but running late, quickly she cut down a desolate alley when Spike saw her.

“ _Mmhh? That girl, what made her go down there?_ ” he thought. The alley was dark and cold, and Fluttershy was getting scared.

“Hey girl, what’re you doing in our alley?” asked a short guy near the end.

“Eeek!” she squeaked.

“You know, you have to pay a toll to go through here,” said the big guy that was with him.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” said Fluttershy.

“And if you don’t pay up, you’ll work for us…” said the short thug. Then Spike ran in with a slingshot.

“Hey losers!” he shouted before he let the green pellet he had loaded fly before it exploded into a cloud of green smoke.

“You little demon!” coughed the thugs.

“Yeah! I hit em! How do ya like that smoke bomb, idiots?” said Spike before he grabbed Fluttershy’s hand. “Follow me!” he shouted and they both ran for their lives.

“What were you thinking, going into that alley?!” asked Spike.

“I’m sorry…” said Fluttershy. “But who are you?”

“The name’s Spike…” he didn’t get to complete his thought as he bumped into someone and fell to the ground. “That hurt…”

“Boy, you think you’re some kind of hero?” asked the thug he bumped into. “Time for you to pay.” The other thugs chuckled as they all surrounded the two.

“P… P… Please don’t hurt us.” whimpered Fluttershy.

“Hey guys,” said a Southern voice. “Why’re y’all botherin’ these here kids, when y’all could be playin’ with me?”

“Scram woman or you’ll regret it.” said one of the thugs.

“I’ll handle her…” said the small guy as he turned around and saw Applejack.

“Do go on,” she said. The small guy walked over and ran his finger over the bottom of her chin.

“Doll, how about you show some respect to us men, and for starters, give me some gracious hospitality?” he asked. So Applejack obliged by swiftly raising her knee into his nuts, making him fall to the ground.

“Enjoyin’ my southern hospitality, boy?” she asked, smugly.

“Cocky little girl!” shouted the big guy as he charged in for a punch which Applejack quickly dodged and gave him a kick in the stomach similar to a horse bucking, shocking Spike and Fluttershy.

“Gotta love them city folk,” said Applejack. “Dumb as a bucket o’ rocks.”

“Girl, you think you’re gonna beat us?” asked the lead thug, grabbing her in a grapple. “I’m bigger and stronger than you!”

“Well, let’s see who’s stronger here…” said Applejack as she tightened her grip, breaking his hand. “Now if that don’t take the cake,” she said before she twirled around and threw the thug over her shoulder and landed him in the trash.

“Incredible!” said Fluttershy.

“ _She’s crazy strong,_ ” thought Spike. “ _I wonder if she holds a Spirit of Harmony like Twilight and the others?_ ”

**Ah, can you say a-“Foreshadowing?”**

**Sonic: A-Foreshadowing!**

**NOT YOU!**

**Sonic: Aw. I’ve waited all day to say that. One day. ONE DAY, I SAYS!!**

**Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyway…**

Then Spike noticed Applejack walking away. “Hey, girl! Wait!” he called as the two caught up to her. “Thank you.”

“Ain’t nothin’, sonny,” said Applejack. “Just stay out of trouble from now on,” Then she turned to Fluttershy. “And you. What kinda show was that, girl?”

“It was a mistake. I’m sorry,” said Fluttershy. “I won’t go back to that place,”

“I ain’t talkin’ bout that,” said Applejack. “What would ya’ve done if that boy got hurt?”

“I…” she began.

“Cryin’ ain’t good for nothin’,” said Applejack. “What’ll happen if one day the people you love need your help? What’s your plan, bein’ paralyzed in fear?”

“I… I’m sorry,” said Fluttershy.

“Well, best y’all get home now,” said Applejack as she started walking off.

“Th… Thank you, friend,” said Fluttershy, making her stop. Then she zipped back and got in her face, but she used Spike as a shield.

“Now listen here girl, and listen good,” she said angrily. “I am not, and never will be your friend, you hear me?”

“I…” she whimpered.

“What’s your problem?” asked Spike. “She just said, friend.” Then Applejack gave her the hate stare, prompting him to hide behind Fluttershy. “Ah! I’m sorry!”

“Friendship’s nothin’ but a farce,” said Applejack walking off.

“What?” asked Fluttershy.

“You want some advice, son?” asked Applejack. “Don’t trust any friends further than you can throw ‘em. They always end up deceiving you.” ( _Jesus, who spit in **your** cider?_) Once she was gone, Spike broke the silence.

“What’s wrong with that girl?” he asked.

“ _What? Friends deceived her?_ ” thought Fluttershy. Meanwhile, Rainbow was still practicing.

“ _One more practice run, and then I’ll head home._ ” she thought, but then someone ran past her and nearly knocked her down. “Hey! Watch where…” she immediately shut up after seeing him flip around like a pro. “ _That guy has skills,_ ” she thought. Then she saw him going for a special run called the Narrow Cliff. Not even the most hardened of parkour masters could beat it.

“ _Oh! Is he going for the Narrow Cliff?_ ” she thought. The guy just smirked and did it by jumping from wall to wall, and nailed the landing without a scratch.

“ _It can’t be! He managed to finish the Ninja Jump!?_ ” she thought. “ _Only Soarin, Spitfire and Fleetfoot, the elite of the Wonderbolts have ever mastered that leap!_ ” Then she saw the guy wave his hand, signifying her to come up and join him.

“ _Ah…! If he can do it, so can I!_ ” she thought, and she ran at the wall screaming. She barely managed to make it up to the top of the wall before she started to lose her grip. Then the guy on top reached down and grabbed her hand.

“I got you, Rainbow!” he said.

“ _How does he know my name?_ ” she thought as he pulled her up.


	8. Kindness (pt. 2)

The mysterious man then pulled Rainbow to solid ground. “Phew… That was close… Thanks…” she said before freaking out. “You managed the Ninja Jump! You’re Soarin, aren’t you?”

The man laughed as he lowered his hood to reveal thick spiky black hair and yellow sunglasses. “Close but no cigar, kid. The name’s Descent,” he said.

“Oh. I hoped you’d be Soarin…” said a crestfallen Rainbow.

“You know him, Rainbow?” Descent asked.

“Do I ever! I know everything about the three members of the elite Wonderbolts,” said Rainbow. “Fleetfoot, the girl for which no gap is too narrow to pass through with her unmatched flexibility, then comes Starfire, who holds all academy records for speed and has faster reflexes than a cat, and finally my greatest idol, the super-strong Soarin, whose legs are powerful enough for all the great salti. It was him who made me fall in love with parkour.”

“I get it, I get it, you know them…” said Descent.

“By the way, how did you know my name? I never told you,” said Rainbow.

“Even if the color of your hair would be enough to easily call you that, the truth is that I do know you,” said Descent. “In fact, all that like calling themselves extreme sportsmen know about your great near-victory.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Rainbow.

“I’m referring to what happened at the competition held by the Wonderbolts three years ago,” said Descent. “There you were, only ten years old and you became the youngest contestant in the run. But you were remembered not for your age, but for what you nearly accomplished to achieve.”

“I don’t remember it like that,” said Rainbow. “I’m still repenting. I wasn’t good enough, or I’d be studying at the Wonderbolts Academy already.”

“Hah!” Descent laughed. “I’m grateful you didn’t get in.”

“How dare you!” said an angry Rainbow.

“Don’t get me wrong here,” said Descent. “You’ve seen that I’m an extreme sportsman. But I’m not just another athlete, I’m a member of the Shadowbolts.”

“Shadowbolts? I never heard of that academy,” said Rainbow.

“We aren’t those academy stiffs, we’re a group of only three members at this time. But we’re professionals and each one of us has won trophies in all kinds of extreme tournaments all over the world.” Here, Rainbow went full-on fangirl.

“So that’s why you’re so awesome!” she said. “But what are you doing in Ponyville?”

“Let’s cut straight to the point here, Rainbow,” said Descent. “We’re recruiting athletes for the big tournament in Moscow this year, and I remembered you. I believe you’ll be a great member to win over, especially when competing against the Wonderbolts.”

“Seriously?” said Rainbow, losing interest. “But I told Soarin that I’d partake in the competition they’re holding here next year…”

“At the Wonderbolts tournament three years ago, you showed that you were better than all others, at only ten years of age,” said Descent. “I’m sure you’re ready for the big stage now.”

“But I want to compete at Soarin’s side…” said Rainbow.

“Don’t you think it’ll be much better to compete against Soarin instead?” asked Descent.

“I see no reason why,” said Rainbow, skeptical.

“Soarin is like a trainer to you,” said Descent. “Who better than a trainer to judge when their student exceeds him?”

“You really think so?” asked Rainbow, curious.

“I’m sure of it, cutie,” said Descent.

“Alright, I’m on!” said Rainbow excitedly.

“I knew you wouldn’t disappoint me, Rainbow…” said Descent. “But first, you have to show my colleagues how good you really are. How about we meet here tomorrow after you get out of school?”

“After school? Can’t we meet again at around this time?” asked Rainbow.

“Sorry, but I need to teach you some more moves so you can put on an impressive show for your friends,” said Descent.

“It’s just that I kinda promised a friend I’d meet her after school…” shrugged Rainbow.

“Don’t disappoint me, Rainbow,” said Descent. “Not many are given the chance to become great athletes in such a short amount of time.” Then he started walking away. “But if you can’t make it, forget it.”

“Wait!” said Rainbow. “Okay. I’ll be there.”

“I knew you’d be trustworthy,” said Descent, handing her something. “Take this as a gift.” It was a necklace with a crescent moon with wings on either side.

“Aw yeah, sweet necklace,” said Rainbow, putting it on.

“My trainer gave it to me,” said Descent. “Her name is Luna.”

“And Luna is a great extreme athlete as well?” asked Rainbow.

“Eh, more like our talent agent,” said Descent suspiciously. “If the rest of the team accept you, I’ll personally introduce you to her and you’ll see how great she really is.” A few minutes later, Rainbow was heading home, committed to seeing Descent again, but she was still having a bad feeling about failing to meet up with Fluttershy.

The next day after school, Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie met in an abandoned classroom.

“…Ra… Rarity… what on Earth is Pinkie wearing?” asked Twilight. Pinkie was wearing a pink suit that looked like what her pony form might have looked like.

“It’s just a design idea for the battle suits we’re gonna wear,” said Rarity. “Isn’t it fabulous?” Twilight rolled her eyes and looked away.

“I told you she’d love it!” said Pinkie, high-fiving her.

“Why would we need suits?” asked Twilight.

“Oh please!” said Rarity. “Everybody wears suits. Soldiers, policemen, firefighters, everybody! And I’m surely not willing to keep changing clothes after each battle. You have no idea how hard it is to get those pesky grass stains out of the fabric.”

“Have you forgotten that Fausticorn told us to find the other bearers first, in order for us to achieve complete transformation,” said Twilight as Pinkie was bouncing around in circles.

“But until then, you’ll be able to wear these,” said Rarity.

“These creatures can appear at any time,” said Twilight bluntly. “I seriously doubt we’ll have the time to change when they do.”

“It’ll be fine,” said Rarity. “Besides, Pinkie seems to like…” Then they saw Pinkie chewing on her suit’s tail. “Pi… Pinkie? What are you doing?”

Pinkie gave a small nervous chuckle. “I’m sorry,” she said. “It’s just that my tail is so fluffy and pink, I thought wow, it looks like cotton candy. And then I realized I was hungry.”

“Well, make sure to wash it…” said Rarity. “Oh, I nearly forgot, this is yours, Twilight.” Then she noticed Twilight was gone. She had just left and was walking through the school courtyard.

“ _You’d have to be crazy to wear that suit,_ ” she thought. “ _Humanized ponies… Who could imagine something like that? Nobody but Rarity._ ” Then she saw Fluttershy near the door. “ _Huh? I know that girl. She’s in my class. Maybe I should get to know her. It would be nice to have someone to talk to in class, and a teammate for group work._ ” Quickly, she zipped up.

“Hello! You’re a classmate of mine. I’m Twilight. What’s your name?” she asked.

“Hello… I’m Fluttershy,” she whispered.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” asked Twilight.

“Flu… Fluttershy…” she said a bit louder.

“Don’t be afraid of me,” said Twilight. “I don’t bite.”

“I don’t trust my classmates,” said Fluttershy.

“What?” asked a confused Twilight. "Why not?" Then Spike appeared.

“Twilight, have you seen Rarity?” he asked. Once she saw he was here, Fluttershy was ecstatic.

“Spike!” she cried and hugged him. “How are you?!”

“He… Hello, Fluttershy,” he gasped from her grip. “I’m good…”

“You know each other?” asked an even more confused Twilight. A few moments later, Spike had explained everything, which made Twilight erupt.

“What?!? I told you a thousand times you shouldn’t go near those places, Spike!” she yelled.

“It was my fault,” said Fluttershy. “I’m sorry.”

“No… Don’t worry,” said Twilight. “At least you got out okay.”

“I’ll better check if Rarity is doing well, too,” said Spike. “I’m off.” Fluttershy waved to her friend and Twilight got curious.

“Fluttershy, I have to ask,” she said. “What are you doing here without your uniform, but with that bulky bag?”

“I’m waiting for a friend, but she’s really late,” said Fluttershy.

“A friend?” asked Twilight. Meanwhile, Rainbow and Descent were just finishing practicing parkour moves.

“Well done, Rainbow,” said Descent. “You’re a really quick learner. Again!”

“Sure…” Rainbow panted. “Let me just… catch my breath… Please…”

“Hah! Very well,” said Descent. “A five-minute breather, and then I’ll show you the next move. My friends will be really impressed.”

“Okay! And thanks for teaching me these awesome new moves, Descent,” said Rainbow. “I just hope Fluttershy will forgive me,” she thought. “I swear I’ll help her tomorrow for sure.”

Even later, in the park, Twilight and Fluttershy were planting trees, swapping stories. “So this is what you do after school?” asked Twilight. “Planting trees in the park? Why?”

“I was an only child,” she explained. “My mother and I always wished to adopt a sibling, but I’m not good enough yet to be a caretaker. My mother told me that once I was trustworthy enough, we can adopt, and when that happens, I’m gonna see my new sibling play in this park. Heh, also there are many little animals deserving a place free and full of trees to live in. Oh, and thank you so much for helping me. Spike was right about you.”

“You’re more than welcome,” she replied. “I had some spare time, anyway. But what did Spike tell you?”

“When I asked about you, he said you’re a good person and that I should meet you someday,” said Fluttershy. “I never thought that his sister could be my classmate.”

Twilight blushed. “ _I would’ve never imagined that spike tells others I’m a good person,_ ” she thought. “ _I oughtta make him a delicious cake._ ”

“He also said that you’re grumpy and sometimes as ferocious as an ogre.” continued Fluttershy.

“ _Yeah, I’ll make you a cake Spike,_ ” thought Twilight angrily. “ _And I’ll deliver it straight to your face!_ ”

“Getting back to earlier, Fluttershy, at school you said you don’t trust your classmates,” she said. “I just remembered that you’re also always alone when I see you. I thought I was the only one that knows nobody here.”

“My classmates don’t like me,” she said sadly. “They only mock me, and sometimes abuse me for being so shy.”

“What?!?” asked Twilight astonished.

“They taunt me and throw stuff at me when I’m alone,” she said.

“That’s bullying,” said Twilight. “You shouldn’t let them do that to you!”

“I guess I learned to withstand their ridicule,” said Fluttershy. “I’ve been a weak girl all my life, and I got sick a lot when I was little. I deserve to be treated like that.”

“No! Nobody deserves that,” said Twilight. “Don’t worry about it anymore. As long as we’re together, I won’t let it happen again.”

Fluttershy chuckled. “You sound just like Rainbow… Thank you.” Suddenly, they heard a loud meow out of nowhere. It was a stray cat laying on the ground yowling in pain.

“Oh no! Its leg is caught in that wire,” said Fluttershy, worried for the kitty.

“I’ll get it off,” said Twilight crawling over. “Calm down, kitty…” she said soothingly, but it scratched her hand as she reached for the wire. “Ouch! How can we get this thing free? It’s too scary.”

“I’ll get it,” said Fluttershy walking over.

“Be careful,” said Twilight. The cat was still hissing as Fluttershy moved her hand in front of it.

“Calm down,” she said quietly. “Don’t be afraid of me. I’m not a threat.” After a second, the cat calmed down and licked her hand.

“ _Amazing!_ ” thought Twilight. “ _That cat was completely uncontrollable, but now Fluttershy’s got it completely calm._ ” Then a bright pink light began shining from Twilight’s purse on the ground nearby. “ _Could it be…?_ ”

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” said Fluttershy, unraveling the wire. “Just let me get that…” Twilight had pulled out the gem disk and the butterfly gem was glowing.

“ _It can’t be…_ ” she thought. “ _It’s the jewel!... It’s shining!_ ” The cat meowed in happiness as Fluttershy hoisted it up and chuckled.

“See? You’re all better now, aren’t you?” she asked.

“ _Flu… Fluttershy is the Bearer of the Spirit of Kindness!_ ” thought Twilight, shocked.


	9. Kindness (pt. 3)

The cat plodded away and meowed back at Fluttershy before it left. “Goodbye Kitty,” she waved. “Take care.” Then Twilight quickly appeared in her face.

“Fluttershy!” she shouted.

“Eek! Don’t scare me like that,” she said.

“I’m sorry, but you’re the person I’ve been looking for,” said Twilight.

“I don’t understand,” said Fluttershy.

“Come with me to school and meet my friends,” said Twilight, pushing her along. “I’ll explain on the way.”

“O…ok,” said Fluttershy, not entirely trustingly. Meanwhile, elsewhere, Rainbow and Descent were meeting the other Shadowbolts.

“At last, Rainbow,” said Descent. “You get to meet my colleagues. This is the leader of our group, Nightingale.” She had dark blue hair and amber eyes.

“So you’re the girl Descent was boasting about. I thought you’d be older and… taller.” she said. Rainbow naturally inferred it as an insult.

“Size ain’t everything,” she said. “I can still win any competition!”

Nightingale chuckled. “At least you have a fiery temper, kid,” she said. “That’s good.”

“Don’t tease her, Nightingale,” said Descent. “And finally, this is our newest member, Haze.” Haze was a large ripped African-American man, but his head was covered by a green hood, so Rainbow couldn’t see his eyes or hair, not to mention that he seemed to be a quiet type.

“ _Mmhh… This guy’s huge, and somehow I really feel uncomfortable around him,_ ” thought Rainbow.

“Mmhh! You got a good track record, kid,” said Nightingale. “But I’m one of those people who have to see it to believe it.”

“Then what’s the hold-up?” asked Rainbow. “I want to show you I’m not just hot air…”

“Calm down,” said Nightingale. “I believe you should take a two-hour break. We’ll have everything prepared to test your talent for when you return.”

“Agreed!” said Rainbow. “ _Two hours will be well enough time to go help Fluttershy and get back._ ” she thought. “See you in two hours!” she shouted and ran.

“Descent, did you give her the collar?” asked Nightingale.

“Yes. She’s wearing it under her clothing,” said Descent. “I still believe it’d be for the best if we just take her to Luna against her will.”

“Don’t forget,” said Nightingale. “Luna wants Rainbow as an ally, not a slave. Let the collar do its work. By the way, Luna demands that you get in touch with her. There’s something she wants done.” Then she noticed Haze was leaving. “Haze, where are you going?”

“I got things to do…” he said simply. “I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Mmhh… I’ve got the feeling Haze is hiding something,” said Descent.

“Oh, so it's not just me,” said Nightingale. “But remember, he’s very good at what he does. Also, I doubt he’ll dare to cross Luna. It’s like defying death itself.” An hour later at school, Twilight had introduced Fluttershy to the others and explained the whole situation.

“Yes! We got a new friend!” shouted Pinkie and she picked Fluttershy up and spun her around.

“Ah! I’m scared of heights!” she squealed.

“Twilight, are you quite sure she’s a Bearer?” asked Rarity.

“Yes,” said Twilight. “The Jewel doesn’t lie. And if you’d seen her earlier, you wouldn’t doubt her. She humbly calmed a furious cat.”

“I…I really was a pony in another world?” asked a dizzy Fluttershy. “And I’ve only seen transformations into magical girls in video games and anime.”

“You’ll believe us when you see us transformed,” said Twilight. “Although we have to figure out where and when we can show it to you.”

“I have an idea!” said Pinkie. “Why don’t we have a slumber party? We’ll have plenty of time to prove it then.”

“Splendid idea, Pinkie!” said Rarity. “We could do it on Friday.”

“Slumber party?” asked Twilight.

“Twilight, you’ve never had a slumber party?” asked Rarity.

“Before you guys, I never had any friends, so I don’t know anything about what you do at one.” Twilight explained.

“It…It means one night in pajamas at one of our houses,” said Fluttershy.

“Yes, and having fun and all kinds of games, especially my most favorite game in all the world – karaoke!” said Pinkie.

“Fluttershy, you’ve also had slumber parties?” asked Rarity.

“Yes, with my friend Rainbow,” she said. Speaking of whom, she was walking back to school, having not found Fluttershy in the park.

“Mmhh… That’s strange,” she said aloud. “I thought Fluttershy would be in the park. But when I got there, she was nowhere to be found. She can’t still be waiting for me at school?” But when she rounded a corner, she saw her with the others. Then as she questioned it, the necklace Descent gave her started giving off strange power, causing her eyes to glow.

“Pinkie, when did you have slumber parties?” asked Rarity.

“When I was little, I had tons of them,” she said. “My guests were a little quiet though. But they were only rocks.” This left Twilight and Fluttershy to wonder what her childhood was like until…

“Fluttershy!” called Rainbow.

“Rainbow! Hello!” said Fluttershy.

“What are you doing with these girls?” asked Rainbow.

“You are Fluttershy’s friend?” asked Twilight. “My name is Twilight…”

“Shut up!” said Rainbow, stunning Twilight. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Rainbow, they’re my new friends…” said Fluttershy timidly.

“NO! I’m your only friend, you hear me?” said Rainbow angrily.

“Hey! Don’t talk like that, girl,” said Rarity.

“Shut up, Grandma.” said Rainbow bitterly, greatly insulting her. Pinkie even had to hold her back.

“SHE… SHE CALLED ME GRANDMA!” she growled. “THAT INSOLENT MIDGET!”

“Rarity, calm down…” said Pinkie.

“Let’s go, Fluttershy,” said Rainbow. “Them or me, you decide…”

“I…I…,” said Fluttershy, but she walked over to her.

“Fluttershy…” said Twilight.

“I’m sorry, Twilight,” she said. Later, she and Rainbow were out on the street talking. And by talking, I mean Rainbow was yelling and Fluttershy was making timid barely audible comments.

“Listen to me Fluttershy,” said Rainbow. “I never want to see you with them again. They’ll never be your friends.”

“But Ra… Rainbow, if you’d knew them, you’d see they aren’t that bad.” said Fluttershy.

“Rarity is one of them, the most popular girl in school,” said Rainbow. “Did you forget what happened three years ago? Some popular girls made you believe that they were your friends. Only to pull a horrible prank on you and in the end, the entire school made fun of you.”

“I’ll never forget that. It was before we even knew each other,” she said.

“And even if we had known each other, if I hadn’t been there at that moment, you would’ve taken your own life just because of some idiots’ mockery,” said Rainbow. “You can trust me, and nobody else.”

“But I’m sure these are different,” said Fluttershy.

“Lies! They’re all the same. I only want to protect you, but you’re still hoping to meet new people.” said Rainbow. “You know that nobody at school likes us. We can only depend on each other. But that’s all gonna change soon. I’ve met some good people that’ll take us away from here. I only have to do something, and then we’ll go together.”

“I don’t understand,” said Fluttershy.

“Listen, just trust me, okay?” asked Rainbow. “I gotta go. I’m meeting them now.”

“Okay, Rainbow, but be careful,” said Fluttershy. Rainbow just pulled her into a hug.

“I love you, Fluttershy,” she said. “I once failed a great friend named Gilda. I won’t make that mistake with you.”

“Ra…Rainbow…” said Fluttershy. Neither of them knew everything that happened was just the collar poisoning Rainbow’s mind. Back in the park, Descent was holding the cat from earlier on his arm with the other behind his back.

“Little cat, my princess says you have the soul of a powerful creature from Equestria,” he said as a Discord Jewel hovered behind his back. “It’s time to prove it to everyone,” he thought as his eyes glowed red under his sunglasses. “Especially to the Elements of Harmony.” The cat yowled in pain as the jewel was infused into her body. Later, at the park, Fluttershy was sitting, waiting for Rainbow.

“Rainbow told me to wait here, but she’s already been gone for too long,” she said. “And she acted so strangely back there,” she thought. “It’s the first time that Rainbow really scared me…”

“ _Fluuuttershyyy…_ ” said a creepy voice behind her. She looked but no one was there. “ _Fluuuuttershyy…_ ” it said again, this time from the other side. She looked but there still wasn’t anyone there. She was getting scared but then she heard breathing underneath her. She cautiously looked down and saw Pinkie with her tongue stuck out. “WHY DID YOU LEAVE?!”

“AHHH!” she screamed before Twilight appeared and stomped on Pinkie’s face.

“You’re scaring her, stupid!” she said.

“Ouch! It was just a joke…” said Pinkie.

“Please leave,” said Fluttershy. “I don’t want to have problems with Rainbow.”

“But she can’t just forbid you to meet other people,” said Twilight.

“Rainbow just cares so much about me.” said Fluttershy.

“Any good friend should care for you,” said Rarity. “But that’s no reason to isolate yourself.” Fluttershy started tearing up.

“Please don’t make me choose between you and Rainbow…” she cried.

“Choose?! We would never make you choose, Fluttershy,” said Pinkie. “Especially not between friends…”

“We decided to talk to her,” said Twilight. “We not only want to be your friends but also friends with Rainbow.”

“You’d really do that?” said Fluttershy. Then Pinkie saw something.

“Oh look! It’s a cute kitty!” she said. Twilight looked and was surprised.

“It’s the same cat from earlier,” she said. Then its pupils shrank into slits and a large aura grew around it, turning it into a giant lion with large bat wings and a scorpion tail.

Twilight and Rarity screamed in fear, grabbing Pinkie and Fluttershy. “That’s no cute kitty anymore…” said Pinkie.

“What happened to the kitty?” asked Fluttershy.

“I know this creature,” said Twilight, remembering her reading. “I saw it in the book Celeste sent me. It’s a manticore that lived in an area of Equestria, in the other world. But why has this cat become that monster?” Quickly, she transformed.

“Fluttershy, you should probably stay as far back as possible,” said Rarity.

“S… So it’s true…” she said shocked. “You have… magical powers…”

“There’ll be time for amazement later,” said Rarity. “Now get back!” Fluttershy didn’t need to be told twice as she quickly retreated.

“Rarity, are you ready?” asked Twilight.

“But we have classes tomorrow,” she whined. “I don’t want to get my clothes all dirty.” Twilight was unamused.

“I can wash your clothes for you if you want,” she said. “And Pinkie, are you ready?”

“In a minute,” she said pulling on a pink boot. “I’m getting into costume.” The manticore growled angrily at her. “Ah! Can’t you wait a minute too, kitty?!?” Twilight and Rarity sweatdropped.

“I told you the costumes were a bad idea.” said Twilight.

“I see your point,” said Rarity. “These monsters are getting increasingly rude.” Meanwhile, elsewhere…

“Well done Rainbow,” said Nightingale. “You followed my steps without stopping once.”

“I…told…you…so…” Rainbow panted. “And where is Descent?”

“He’s busy right now,” said Nightingale. “But the decision I make will be accepted by the others.”

“And what do you think?” she asked. “Am I what you’re looking for?”

“Congratulations Rainbow,” said Nightingale smugly. “You can join the Shadowbolts!”

“YES!” Rainbow cheered.

“I believe Descent told you that we’re currently living in Paris?” asked Nightingale. “And that if I accept you, we’ll bring you there too?”

“Yeah, but my dad…” she began.

“We’ll talk to your father to let you go to France for six months for training and then participate in the tournament,” said Nightingale.

“Okay! And Fluttershy will love to accompany me…”

“Who?” asked Nightingale.

“Fluttershy,” explained Rainbow. “She’s my best and only friend. She has always helped me, and she’s my physical trainer…” she chuckled.

“The invitation is for you and you alone, Rainbow,” said Nightingale.

“But she’s always been with me. She’s not just a friend. She’s like my sister.” said Rainbow.

“There’s no time for a discussion,” said Nightingale. “Take it or leave it, girl.” Then just as the collar started tempting her, some sort of memory spell started reflecting in Rainbow’s mind. It was three years ago, and she was sitting next to Soarin of the Wonderbolts.

“ _Rainbow, can you promise me something?_ ” asked Soarin.

“ _Anything,_ ” said the young Rainbow.

“ _Promise me you’ll always be loyal to your friends, and that nothing and nobody will break the friendship you have with Fluttershy._ ” said Soarin.

“ _Okay Soarin,_ ” said Rainbow, holding up her bandaged pinkie. “ _I promise._ ” Soarin linked his pinkie with hers and the two smiled as the spell faded, bringing her back to reality... and her decision.

“No!” said Rainbow firmly.

“No? What do you mean no?” asked Nightingale.

“I don’t accept!” said Rainbow. “If Fluttershy doesn’t come with me, I won’t go either. I promised we’d always be together. Goodbye!” And she walked off in a huff.

“ _Incredible,_ ” thought Nightingale. “ _The loyalty to her friend is more powerful than the collar’s spell._ ” Then she started charging a black ball of magic in her hand. “ _Descent was right. The only way to bring her to Luna is by force._ ”

“ _Nightingale, stop._ ” came a familiar voice in her head.

“ _Luna! Have you been watching?_ ” thought a terrified Nightingale.

“ _I see all, Nightingale,_ ” said Luna. “ _And I know what you’re planning to do._ ”

“ _But Luna, the loyalty of Rainbow to that Fluttershy is really strong,_ ” said Nightingale.

“ _And that’s the reason her loyalty will be to our favor in the end,_ ” said Luna. “ _Whether it’s the sorrow of seeing her friend dead, or seeing her with the other Bearers… she will come to me._ ”


	10. Kindness (pt. 4)

Back at the park, Twilight and Rarity had transformed and were raging in the battle.

“Starstorm!” called Twilight and a rain of stars fell down towards the manticore, but it quickly dodged and shot a torrent of fire out of its mouth at her.

“Great Wall!” shouted Rarity, raising a large stone shield between Twilight and the fire. “Twilight, if we want to protect Fluttershy, we should end this battle as soon as possible.”

“Let me try a new invention of mine!” said Pinkie.

“This isn’t the time for experiments, Pinkie,” said Twilight. But she didn’t listen as she started making a large cannon out of ice.

“Here you go, kitty!” she called. “Party Cannon Freeze!” Then a huge ice-beam shot out of the cannon and hit the monster, freezing it solid in a large block of ice and coating the park in snow, which Pinkie quickly fell into and started making snow angels in. “Hahaha! This is fun!” she laughed.

“Amazing,” said Rarity. “She managed to cover the entire countryside in snow.”

“Brrr!” shivered Fluttershy. “I’m freezing!”

“Incredible!” marveled Twilight. “She defeated the manticore with a single attack. Pinkie must have increased her level.”

“Twilight!” said Rarity, digging herself out. “It’s time to extract the Discord Jewel.”

“You’re right,” she replied. “Let’s get to it.” Then they all heard a cruel laugh.

“ _This isn’t finished yet, Twilight!_ ” said a dark voice.

“Who said that?” asked Rarity. Then the manticore’s eyes shot open and he shattered the ice block he was trapped in.

“Ah! It can’t be! That’s mean! You broke my ice cake!” said Pinkie angrily.

“That’s impossible,” said Twilight. “I know that voice. It’s Luna! But my sister cursed you to prevent you from entering Ponyville.” Then Luna’s astral form appeared over the manticore.

“ _She might have forgotten to tell you. My physical form may not be able to enter, but there’s nothing to stop part of my aura to enter the city. Or bring someone to fight in my place._ ” she said.

“It was _you_ who transformed that cat into this creature?” asked Rarity.

“ _Of course,_ ” said Luna. “ _All it took was a small fragment of the Shards of Discord and part of my own magical energy._ ”

“But how did you manage to make the creatures appear in Ponyville?” asked Twilight. Luna laughed.

“ _Do you honestly believe your horrible city is the only place in the world to which Discord would send his creatures?_ ” she asked. “ _Each day, new Creatures of Discord appear in this world, all around the planet. As I’m sure your sister told you, as the current incarnation of Celestia, she is responsible for stopping **those** beasts. I simply took a fragment from one of those creatures and my own power to renew the soul of the manticore in that cat._”

“How… How can you be so evil…?” asked Fluttershy.

“ _Huh? Oh yes, I almost forgot,_ ” said Luna, looking at her. “ _Even **I** can’t believe somebody as weak as you holds the Spirit of Kindness._” Twilight quickly pushed her down.

“No! You’re wrong! She’s only a weeping girl that accidentally walked by!” she said quickly.

“Ahh! That hurts!” said Fluttershy.

“ _Hmm. Well, in for a penny and all that,_ ” shrugged Luna. “ _Manticore, kill her._ ” The beast quickly charged but Twilight quickly raised a magic shield to hold it back.

“Fluttershy! Fly!” she cried. “ _This monster is really strong…_ ” she thought.

“Hey bad kitty!” said Pinkie, warming up a water attack. “Cool down a little!” Then she quickly hooked it around the shield and hit the monster in the side.

“ _That girl with the stupid face has adapted sensationally well to her Jewel,_ ” thought Luna, before she realized. “ _And the ice cannon technique earlier appears to have not just been an attack, but a field spell. All that snow is giving her magic a power boost._ ”

“ _No matter,_ ” she said. “ _Time for you to die. Rain of Thorns!_ ” Then the manticore took to the skies and started shooting strange spike down from its wings towards the others.

“Umbrella!” shouted Rarity creating a large stone wall above the girls, blocking the spikes.

“Now, my pet!” called Luna. “Kill the weeping girl!” The manticore quickly charged at Fluttershy who fell and recoiled in fear.

“Fluttershyyy!!!” cried Twilight in fear as a loud slash rang out. Fluttershy looked and saw that she was still okay. But then she saw what saved her. Pinkie had jumped in the way of the manticore’s claws, leaving three deep cuts in her back and getting her catapulted to one side where she powered down.

“ _Nooo!_ ” thought Rarity.

“Pinkie!” cried Twilight as Fluttershy just watched in fear before running over to tend to her wounds.

“ _Well, that was unexpected... though not entirely unpleasant._ ” chuckled Luna. “ _I can't believe that girl was actually dumb enough to take the hit just to protect her._ ”

“ _If it had gone through, the little girl would’ve died immediately,_ ” she thought. “ _Well, bright side, now that Pinkie’s dying, her field spell is inactive._ ”

“ _Now! Flare!_ ” she called and the manticore started launching fire out of its mouth.

“Barrier!” called Twilight drawing a spell-seal in the air in front of them.

“Great Wall!” shouted Rarity, raising a stone wall behind the barrier spell.

“Rarity, quick!” strained Twilight. “Use your Emergency Charity spell to heal Pinkie!

“I can’t!” she replied. “It drains too much of my power, and you can’t possibly contain this attack yourself!”

“Pinkie! Pinkie! Hang in there…” said Fluttershy.

“Heh… Heh… That was… a bad idea…” chuckled Pinkie before she started coughing up blood.

“Why would you do that?” asked Fluttershy.

“Because you’re my friend…” said Pinkie weakly. “And friends… lookout for each other… You… are already… part of the family…”

“Hang in there, Pinkie!” said Twilight.

“ _Enough of this already!_ ” said Luna. “ _Impact!_ ” The manticore quickly flew up and shot down like a meteor smashing through the wall, knocking Twilight and Rarity to the ground.

“ _They’ve been defeated… And I’m next,_ ” thought Fluttershy, on the verge of tears. But then she suddenly remembered Applejack’s honest words from the day before.

“ _Cryin’ ain’t good fer nothin’,_ ” she remembered her saying. “ _What’ll happen if one day, the people you love need your help?_ ”

“ _Pinkie…_ ” thought Fluttershy. “ _You’re suffering because of my mistake._ ” Then she saw that the manticore was tearing up too. Almost like it was in pain.

“I don’t want…” she said quietly, her voice quickly increasing in pitch. “I don’t want anybody to suffer anymore!” At that very moment, the Jewel of Kindness shot to her and bonded with her, making her glow bright yellow, and making the picture of three pink butterflies appear on her flank.

Then a large flower appeared on her back and bloomed creating a large pair of yellow feathery wings. Her headdress appeared showing a pony-head shape, in the center of the Jewel of Kindness and two feathered wing assemblies appeared on the side of her face and she gained a pair of light yellow bracers.

“Incredible…” said Rarity. “She’s flying.”

“It’s like seeing… an angel,” said Twilight.

“ _Damn this!_ ” said Luna. “ _Manticore, attack with Flare!_ ”

“Stop!” said Fluttershy. and she started flapping her wings, creating a huge whirlwind, pushing the manticore down. “I feel for you, kitty… Having this woman controlling you must be as painful as a thorn in the paw.” The manticore just kept crying, showing her she was right. “Nature, please aid me.” she thought. Then a huge mass of vines shot up from the ground under the manticore, pinning it to the ground.

“ _Damn her!_ ” thought Luna. “ _Not only can she control air, but nature as well?_ ”

“Twilight! I need help!” said Fluttershy.

“Right!” she said, jumping to her feet. “Extraction!”

“ _You fool!_ ” said Luna. “ _Do you think that with your measly powers, you can liberate this animal of my spell? You’re still too weak for me._ ”

“You’re forgetting something, Luna,” said Twilight. “I’m not the girl you first met anymore. Now I have a power you will never be able to overcome.” Then Rarity appeared next to her and her horn glowed. “The help of my friends!”

“Extraction!” shouted Rarity. Then the Discord Jewel floated out of the manticore’s mouth and shattered in a strange purple shockwave, causing damage to Luna.

“ _Nooo!!!_ ” she shouted and disappeared. Then the manticore turned back into the cat from before.

“Kitty, are you okay?” asked Fluttershy landing close to it. The cat gave a small, weak meow bat crawled around in her arms when she picked her up.

“Oh man, this is a serious hit!” said Twilight, looking at Pinkie with Rarity. “Rarity, can you heal her?”

“Well, I used a lot of my power to free that cat from Luna’s control, but I’ll do my best,” she replied.

“Let me try,” said Fluttershy moving over and holding her hands over Pinkie’s back. Then the cuts glowed bright sparkling yellow and closed on their own.

“Incredible,” said Twilight. “They’re already closed.”

“Fluttershy, are you okay?” asked Rarity. “You don’t even look tired after that.”

“I’m fine,” she replied as she and the others powered down. “I just asked the energy of nature to assist Pinkie.”

“Splendid!” said Rarity. “We seem to have our healer.”

“Pinkie, are… are you feeling okay?” asked Fluttershy as she got up and looked at the cuts in the costume.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said, grabbing her in a hug. “Thanks to you, new friend!”

“You… You helped me first,” she said happily. Then Pinkie saw something.

“It’s that bad cat!” she said moving to stop it. “It wants to attack again! I’ll stop it for you!” Quickly the cat ran away with a loud yowl.

“Leave it alone! It’s not evil!” said Fluttershy. A few minutes later, Pinkie had changed out of her costume and Fluttershy was apologizing.

“I’m so sorry I’ve caused all this,” she said bowing to Twilight.

“What the hell are you talking about?” asked Twilight. “You saved our lives. You’re our friend and we’re happy to have you with us.”

“Twilight, you are so right!” said Pinkie. “And we should take a photo for posterity.” Quickly, she pulled all the others together and pulled out her cell phone. “This is going straight to my Facebook!”

“Never!” said Rarity. “I look simply deranged after such a horrible battle.”

“Are… Are they always this eccentric?” asked Fluttershy.

“Don’t worry,” said Twilight. “It only takes a few days to get used to their follies…” Then someone walked up. Someone familiar.

“So… in the end, you chose them over me…” she said.

“Rainbow!” said Fluttershy shocked.

“How could you, Fluttershy,” asked a teary Rainbow. “I gave up everything just to be with you…”

“Please listen to me,” said Fluttershy. “I can explain…”

“I don’t ever want to see you again, Fluttershy!” yelled Rainbow, turning away. “And you three… You’re gonna pay!... I swear!” With that, she ran off with Fluttershy calling after her. That night, Descent and Nightingale met outside the city.

“I sense the Bearers still live,” said Descent. “Princess Luna has failed.”

“She told me this battle was important, and that whatever the outcome, she would win in the end,” smirked Nightingale.

“What are you talking about?” asked Descent.

“You’ll understand in 3… 2… 1…” said Nightingale counting down on her fingers, just before Rainbow appeared. “Rainbow? What are you doing here?” she asked, feigning surprise.

“I want… to go with you,” she said. “Nothing holds me in this city anymore…” The two smirked as they saw her eyes glowing from the pendant’s magic. “I want to be a Shadowbolt!”

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Clash (pt. 1)

After the battle against Luna’s manticore, Twilight figured it was time to meet her sister in the astral world. She needed advice and training on how to use her magic, but she was focused on another problem entirely.

“To conclude,” said Celeste. “With this spell, you’ll be able to see the level of spiritual energy your enemy, or anyone else you want to analyze, possesses. And the best part is you don’t need that much power for it to work.” But Twilight didn’t respond. “Are you even listening, Twilight…” She looked and saw that she was practically asleep. “TWIIILIIIGHTTT!” she screamed, pulling on her sister’s ears, making her snap out of her trance.

“What’s with you?” she asked. “You wanted me to teach you Aura Analysis, and even the powerful ‘Stella Magna’ technique, and now you’re not even paying attention.”

“I’m sorry, big sister,” she replied. “I just can’t help but think about what happened with Fluttershy and her friend. It seems like it was all my fault.”

“Don’t blame yourself, Twilight,” said Celeste. “If the friendship they have is true, you’ll see that all will resolve itself. But they’ll need the support of you all.”

“I hope so,” said Twilight.

“Let’s finish up,” said Celeste. “It’s time you get some rest. You do have school tomorrow.”

“I won’t go,” said Twilight. “I need to find and speak with Rainbow. According to Fluttershy, she told her she’ll be meeting some people and leave Ponyville with them.” Then she saw that Celeste was sleeping, which really peeved her. “Oh, now _you’re_ not listening to _me_!?!”

“Now you see how uncomfortable it is when nobody’s listening to you,” said Celeste. “Besides, Mom and Dad will be angry if you skip school.”

“Lucky thing is Rarity’s class president,” said Twilight. “She’ll be able to justify my absences.”

“Even so, you should get some sleep,” said Celeste. “And say hi to Spike for me.” With that, Twilight faded out of the astral world and woke up in her bed.

“Mmm,” she groaned groggily. “I have to find a way to convince Rainbow.”

“I can still remember the look in her eyes,” she thought. “For a moment there, I felt something dark within them… What was that?” Meanwhile, at Rainbow’s house, she was sitting on her bed in the fetal position with a lightning bolt necklace next to her.

“I wish it all stayed the way it was three years ago,” she thought as she looked at the necklace. “Where are you when I need you the most, Soarin?” she asked.

Mornings in Ponyville always shine, especially with Pinkie around, but today was an exception.

“Hey! I’m heeereee!” said Pinkie happily.

“Sh! Lower your voice, Pinkie,” said Rarity, sitting with a sad Fluttershy.

“What? Is she still crying?” asked Pinkie.

“I don’t blame her,” said Rarity. “They’ve been so close for three years. Honestly, I half expected something like this.”

“I’ll lighten her mood,” said Pinkie. “Don’t worry, Fluttershy. Everything will be A-OK! She won’t forget the wonderful moments with you.”

“You… You’re right,” said Fluttershy, feeling better.

“Of course!” said Pinkie, thinking about something. “Unless of course she makes new friends and never wants to see you again.” After hearing that, Fluttershy started bawling like a baby again.

“Marvelous work, Pinkie,” said Rarity sarcastically.

“Was it something I said?” asked the absent-minded Bearer. Meanwhile, outside town, Descent and Nightingale were waiting.

“Today is the day we deal the final blow, right?” asked Descent.

“Naturally,” said Nightingale. “Just like yesterday, you’ll order Rainbow to meet at the place we chose, where Luna will wait for her. While the possession ritual is in action, we’ll take care of the Bearers.”

“Sounds good,” said Descent. “But something’s got me worried. Haze hasn’t shown up yet.”

“We don’t need him here,” said Nightingale. “He’ll be at the battle, you’ll see. He’d better show up. For his own sake.” Meanwhile, Twilight was running for school after waking up late, and she was still wearing her headband.

“ _How could I have overslept?_ ” she thought worrying. Then she saw someone in front of her. “ _It’s Rainbow! This is perfect. Even without the others here, I can at least try to talk to her._ ”

“Rainbow! I need to talk to you!” she said.

“There’s nothing to talk about,” she replied, walking past her.

“You don’t understand,” said Twilight. “Fluttershy is devastated about yesterday.”

“Good! It’s what she deserves for leaving me and joining you,” she said bitterly.

“What are you talking about?” asked Twilight. “She’d never stop talking about the good times you had together.”

“I don’t care!” said Rainbow angrily. “And I don’t want to talk about those I leave behind.”

“Leave behind?” asked Twilight angrily. She grabbed Rainbow by the shoulders and spun her to face her.

“Let me go!” she growled.

“Do you even hear yourself?” asked Twilight. “You speak as if she was a pet or an item! You may wish that she’s your friend, but you can’t prevent her from meeting others. And she wasn’t the only person that we wanted to become our friend. When you found us in the end, we hoped you’d join us as well. But everything became a big misunderstanding. We’d never try to break up a friendship like the one you have with Fluttershy. We just wanted to be part of it.”

“I… I…” stuttered a conflicted Rainbow. What neither of them noticed was that Haze was behind a tree nearby with a strange gem hovering in his hand.

“ _It’s time to dispel my doubts. I can’t stand all this sentimentality,_ ” he thought. “ _Darkness doesn’t overshadow Harmony. In humans, the power of Jealousy is the sin that divides them the most, and there’s nothing better than destroying Harmony._ ” Then the collar started glowing green and Rainbow’s eyes started glowing.

“Rainbow?” asked Twilight. “Are you alright?” Rainbow backed away gripping her head like she was nursing a migraine.

“You took her…away from me…” she groaned. Then Twilight sensed something.

“ _There’s that dark feeling again,_ ” she thought. “ _But way more intense than last time. I have to use the headband. But how?_ ” Then she remembered something her sister told her.

“ _You may not use the Magic of your Gem in your day-to-day life,_ ” she had said. “ _Only to face Creatures of Discord or Luna. My guide Zecora also told me that you were once a powerful unicorn. So magic is already part of you. And you can channel at least low-level magic with the headband I sent you._ ” Then she remembered something from the night before.

“ _Aura Analysis!_ ” she thought and her eyes started glowing and she saw a dark green mist around her body. “ _As I suspected. There’s an Aura of Darkness surrounding her body. She’s being controlled._ ”

“Rainbow, resist it!” she said. “I’ll help you!” Rainbow’s eyes shot open and she growled charging at her before she pinned her to the ground by her neck.

“You will pay!!!” she roared.

“Ra… Rain… bow!” Twilight choked. “I… can’t… breathe…”

“And once you’re gone, she’ll come back to me!!!” said Rainbow sadistically. Twilight just managed to see the collar surrounded by a thick green mist.

“ _Th… That necklace… emits higher dark energy… then I realized…_ ” she thought still struggling. “ _If I can remove it, maybe she’ll be released from the spell. But I can’t get my hands free. Oh God, she’s strong. My strength… is fading… I’m gonna… pass out… Girls… Help… me…_ ”

Amazingly, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy heard her last thoughts before she passed into unconsciousness. Then as if an answer to her mental prayer, someone came by, grabbed Rainbow and threw her away. Twilight quickly got up and coughed, getting her breath back.

“ _Who… Who was that?_ ” she thought. She looked and saw it was Applejack.

“ _Finally, the one I’ve been waiting for._ ” thought Haze.

“Good thing I took the scenic road today,” said Applejack. “What gives, half-pint? You wanna kill her or something?”

“Don’t meddle in this, bumpkin,” said Rainbow, cracking her neck. “If you don’t wanna get hurt.”

“Heh.” chuckled Applejack. “I really don’t like goin’ against girls, but someone’s gotta teach you some manners, midget.”

“Stop insulting me!” shouted Rainbow angrily as she charged. Applejack casually took off her Stetson and put it on Twilight’s head.

“Take care of my hat, babe,” she said. Soon enough, the two were wrapped up in an extreme hand-to-hand fight. Rainbow tried jumping at her, but she intercepted with a foot in her stomach and threw her away.

“Don’t hurt her!” said Twilight.

“Tryin’ not to, but that girl’s quick as a monkey and twice as pesky…” she replied. Then she saw that Rainbow was still standing. More or less. “ _What in the world?_ ” she thought. “ _After a kick like that, men three times larger would’ve stayed down till morn’. What kinda girl is this?_ ”

“Please listen!” said Twilight. “Try to remove the necklace. It has a spell on it that’s controlling her. That’s what’s making her act like this.”

“Are you nuts?” asked Applejack. “You talkin’ ‘bout witchcraft?” Then Rainbow charged again. Applejack swung to attack, but she missed.

“ _No friggin’ way,_ ” she thought. “ _How did she dodge that?_ ” Then Rainbow grabbed both her arms and held them out, using her legs as to hold her steady against her back.

“Any last words before I take you apart like a blonde Potato Head?” she asked.

“ _This is impossible!_ ” thought Applejack. “ _This stick figure’s stronger than me! So far only my brother could ever hold me down!_ ”

“Nothing? Ah well, either way, good game,” said Rainbow.

“ _Can it be true what that girl said?_ ” thought Applejack. “ _Is that necklace controlling her and boosting her strength? I thought magicians and witches were hogwash, but I believe what I can see and I see it’s real._ ” Quickly, she pushed one of her legs forward, sending Rainbow onto the pavement before she flipped back. “ _If I don’t wanna hung out to dry, I gotta go all out. Whatever it takes to win._ ”


	12. Clash (pt. 2)

“ _I gotta do something before they seriously hurt each other,_ ” thought Twilight. “ _Maybe I can use Telekinesis to remove Rainbow’s collar. But she seems pretty fast. I have to wait for the perfect opportunity._ ” Then Applejack’s shirt and waist-scarf flew onto her. She looked angrily and saw she was in a tank top.

“Argh! Stop throwing your clothes on me!” she shouted. “I’m not a coat rack!”

“Just take care of my stuff for me, will ya?” asked Applejack. “Alright, Pintsize. Time to settle this!”

“You’ll regret this, country,” said Rainbow.

“Heh. Come on, Monkey girl,” said Applejack. “Go all out on me.” Rainbow jumped at her and went in for a flying kick.

“I’ll show you!” she shouted. Meanwhile, across town, the other girls were still curious about what just happened.

“Am I going crazy or did either of you just hear Twilight asking for our help too?” asked Fluttershy.

“That’s how I perceived it, too,” said Rarity. “But I’m puzzled as to which way we need to go.”

“Don’t worry,” said Pinkie, pointing one way. “It’s the left path. That’s where we have to go. My heart told me so!”

“Marvelous work, Pinkie!” said Rarity. “Let’s go, Fluttershy!”

“Okay,” she said and followed her down the right path.

“Hey! Didn’t you hear me?” asked Pinkie. “I said the left one!”

“Because if you say to the left, that means she surely is on the other side,” said Rarity.

“Pah! Now they think they’re being funny, right?” asked Pinkie to herself before she ran after them. “Wait for me!” On the other side of town, Descent and Nightingale sensed something off about Rainbow.

“What’s going on?” asked Nightingale. “Why has Rainbow’s aura turned dark? This shouldn’t be happening!”

“Right, the collar was only made to increase her negative emotions, not transform her entire aura,” said Descent.

“ _Someone’s messing with the collar’s magic,_ ” thought Nightingale.

“Damn it!” she said. “Change of plans, Descent. We’re gonna get Rainbow. Now!”

“Check!” said Descent as a pair of black feathered wings sprouted from their backs and they flew to where the battle was still raging. Applejack tried an upward kick but Rainbow slid under and delivered a roundhouse kick to her stomach. She grimaced, but then she grabbed Rainbow’s leg and threw her. But she just spun in the air and landed on her feet smirking.

“ _Rainbow’s skill is incredible!_ ” thought Twilight. “ _She landed a ton of attacks and she hasn’t even gotten hit once. The other girl is just busy trying to protect herself. And every time she tries to attack, Rainbow just dodges and recovers._ ”

“You can’t even touch me, you dumb blonde!” Rainbow taunted. “If I’m proud of anything, it’s my speed and reflexes. They’re the best in town, all thanks to my parkour training!”

“I’ll make you pay, midget!” shouted Applejack. Rainbow jumped at her, so she quickly went in for another kick, but Rainbow dropped and rolled under her leg.

“Nice try, farm girl,” she said. “You still don’t get it, do you? I can read all your attacks! Eat it, moron!” She jumped to attack again, but Applejack quickly dropped to her feet and hands.

“No way!” thought Rainbow. “She moved as quickly as I did!”

“Hope you like my best Sunday kick!” said Applejack.

“I don’t think so!” said Rainbow, quickly moving just as Applejack stuck her legs out like a bucking horse, and she grabbed them.

“ _I don’t believe it!_ ” thought Applejack. “ _She managed to dodge my best attack from that close! That’s impossible!_ ” Then Rainbow swung forward and landed perfectly, sending Applejack onto her back. Then she flipped up onto Applejack’s stomach and chuckled.

“Heh. You’re somethin’,” she smirked. Rainbow just started punching her until Applejack grabbed her legs. She was confused, but then Applejack brought both her knees up into her back, catapulting her away like a ragdoll.

“ _Now! This is my chance to remove the collar!_ ” thought Twilight.

“ _Don’t even think I’ll let you intervene, Twilight,_ ” thought Haze. “ _This is not your battle!_ ” Then the gem started glowing brighter.

“Telekinesis!” called Twilight, but nothing happened. “ _My magic isn’t working! But I was just able to use the Aura Analysis a minute ago! Something must be blocking my spiritual energy. Or someone._ ”

“ _As long as you don’t use your Jewel of Harmony,_ ” thought Haze, smirking. “ _I can block your power._ ”

“My turn!” said Applejack, charging at Rainbow. But then she kicked Applejack in the face. With her own technique, sending her to the ground.

“ _It can’t be,_ ” she thought. “ _She used my best attack against me. She must be able to copy techniques she’s only seen once._ ”

“ _I understand why Luna’s so obsessed with Rainbow,_ ” thought Haze. “ _Even without her powers activated, her natural abilities are incredible._ ”

“I gotta hand it to ya, kid,” said Applejack. “I underestimated you. I thought it was done with that last blow. But apart from my big brother, you’re the only one in a coon’s age to match me in a fight. I guess I was forced to do whatever I had to in order to win.”

“What? What’re you talking about?” asked Rainbow, obviously winded.

“ _Impressive,_ ” thought Haze. “ _Rainbow has proven nearly unbeatable, but it would appear that here, Applejack was in control from the beginning._ ”

“I always have a plan B,” explained Applejack. “Y’know, just in case, plan A doesn’t work out the way I want it to.” Rainbow tried to get up, but her legs were cramping up and she couldn’t move.

“What? What’s going on?!” she asked.

“Hehehe…” chuckled Applejack. “Y’know, for a second there, I thought I missed. But you finally fell into my trap.”

“What?!” asked Rainbow.

“It was almost impossible for me to just attack you,” said Applejack. “You’re pretty fast, and your reflexes are way better than mine. So you forced me to let you hit me intentionally from the get-go.”

“ _What?!_ ” thought Twilight. “ _She let herself get hit on purpose?_ ”

“You said yourself that you’re training in parkour,” explained Applejack. “Meaning you’re using your legs a lot, even in attacks. And as you pride yourself in speed, I do the same with my strength. Ever since I was a youngen, I did hard labor on my pa’s farm, day in day out. Thanks to that, I’m all ‘round one of the strongest girls in town. Reckon even my waist can take a beatin’ or two.”

**Be honest here, guys. I’m not the only one thinking that she meant getting sexed, am I?**

“But I gotta admit, some of yer shots had me hurtin’,” she continued. “Especially in the face, so I had to use every chance I got to immobilize you. And the only way to do that is to hurt your legs.”

“ _That’s what it means to do whatever is necessary,_ ” thought Twilight. “ _Even if you have to get hurt for it._ ”

“And so I had to resort to following the three basic steps of a fight;” said Applejack, picking up a rock. “One: Analyze your opponent. Two: Take it step-by-step, so it fits my game. And three: my favorite part of it all…” Then she crushed the rock in her grip. “All-out attack!” Then she charged and grabbed Rainbow by her shirt. “I win, you lose, dwarf!”

“Don’t hurt her!” called Twilight. Applejack just ripped the collar off and held it away.

“I’ll smash this demon trinket good!” she shouted and crushed the collar in her grip. Rainbow’s eyes flashed with bright light and a black smoke floated off of her, surprising Applejack as she dropped her.

“Phew…” said Twilight. “For a second there, I thought she was gonna hurt her back, At least she managed to break the spell.”

“ _Heh. As I expected, Applejack is extraordinary._ ” thought Haze.

“ _That smoke came out of the necklace, and the girl,_ ” thought Applejack, still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened. “ _So it’s true. She’s been bewitched or somethin’._ ”

“Twilight!” called Rarity as she and the others ran over.

“Girls!” said Twilight. “Oh, thank heaven you’re here.”

“Goodness! What an awful hat you’re wearing, Twilight,” said Rarity, ticking off Applejack. “It doesn’t match any of your clothes.”

“Ahhh!” shrieked Pinkie, grabbing Twilight in a hug. “You got nothing to worry about, Twilight! Your bestest friend Pinkie Pie came to rescue you!”

“Pi…Pinkie Pie… I can’t…breathe.” she gasped.

“Are you okay?” asked Fluttershy as Twilight was put down. “We felt as if you might be in danger.”

“Yes you had us rather worried about you,” said Rarity.

“We wouldn’t know what to do without you, friend,” said Pinkie.

“I’m fine girls,” said Twilight. “And so happy to have friends like you.” Applejack watched them with a forlorn look on her face. Then Fluttershy looked and saw Rainbow unconscious on the ground. Suddenly, Descent and Nightingale flew down and swooped her up.

“Who are those two?” asked Rarity.

“Those dark wings…” remembered Twilight. “Luna had them too.”

“ _This must be a dream or something,_ ” thought Applejack. “ _They’re actually flying. On wings._ ”

“ _Blast it!_ ” thought Haze. “ _What are those two imbeciles doing here? They’re ruining my plan!_ ”

“Chill, girls,” said Nightingale. “We’re not here for you. We just want Rainbow.”

“Nooo!” shouted Fluttershy as they flew away.

“But if you really care for this girl,” shouted Descent. “Try to keep up!” Then he uttered a cruel laugh and flew away.

“Twilight, we have to go!” said Pinkie.

“Yes, just give me a moment,” said Twilight, giving Applejack back her clothes. “Thanks for helping me. Here’s your stuff.”

“I really can’t get my head around what just happened here, but you better get after that little girl,” said Applejack. “It seems you know the stakes way better.”

“I know you must have many questions, and if all goes well, I’ll answer them later, with my friends,” said Twilight. Applejack just put her hat back on and turned away.

“No hard feelings, girl, but get this:” she said. “I don’t wanna know jack about you. I only helped you because you were getting strangled in the streets. That doesn’t mean I wanna meet you or your companions.”

“What?” asked Twilight, genuinely confused.

“Twilight, we have to go,” said Rarity. Twilight and Applejack were silent for a while, but the former soon broke the silence.

“Yes,” she said. “Let’s go after Rainbow.” Quickly, they ran after the Shadowbolts, but Twilight was still curious about Applejack, who after a few minutes, had put her clothes back on.

“Sheesh, I look like a slob,” she said. “I can’t go to school like this. Man, everything that happened here today is just unbelievable.”

“Perhaps I can enlighten you a little,” said Haze, walking in front of her. “Bearer of Harmony.”


	13. Clash (pt. 3)

Soon enough, Rainbow woke up to see her in Descent’s arms… Miles above the ground. Then she saw he had wings.

“Descent!” she cried in shock. “What’s happening!? Am I flying?!” Then she pushed against his face in fear. “Let go of me, you monster!”

“Watch it, Rainbow!” he yelled in concern. Soon enough, the three landed and Rainbow pushed herself against a tree in fear.

“Who… or what… are you guys?” she asked.

“Calm down, Rainbow,” said Nightingale. “We’re gonna explain everything.” Meanwhile, the girls were running after the Shadowbolts with Twilight explaining what happened.

“And that’s all that happened before you arrived,” she said.

“But… But why was Rainbow being controlled?” asked Fluttershy.

“I don’t know,” said Twilight. “But ever since I saw those two winged ones, I’m sure it was by Luna’s command.”

“Maybe controlling Rainbow is a means to hurt Fluttershy?” suggested Rarity.

“I don’t think so,” said Twilight. “Fluttershy obtained her Element of Harmony just yesterday, and Rainbow already had the necklace before that.” Then she cursed herself under her breath before she continued. “How could I have been so careless to not realize its dark power…”

“Hopefully we can convince her that we just want to help,” said Pinkie. “No offense, Fluttershy, but Rainbow is as stubborn as a rock.”

“Actually, before it all escalated like I told you, I was able to talk to her for a little while,” said Twilight. “And I could see that she really wishes to be our friend… Besides, if _we_ can’t convince her, maybe Fluttershy can get her thinking straight again.”

“No…,” said Fluttershy searching her bag. “I don’t know if she’ll even listen to me now after everything’s happened. And you’re wrong. There’s only one person she can’t ever ignore,” Then she pulled a gold lightning bolt necklace out of her back and looked at it sadly. “If only he were in Ponyville right now…” Meanwhile, Descent and Nightingale had finished telling Rainbow their side of the story.

“It’s hard to believe, but maybe it’s true that I was a Pegasus just like you,” said Rainbow.

“I know it must be hard to believe and our intention was always to slowly reveal the truth,” said Descent. “But you’re wrong. Our wings were given to us, by the will of Princess Luna. But you… You really do have the soul of a Pegasus and your power will be awakened soon enough. The best way we can recommend is that you let someone like Luna help you control them.”

“But what about Fluttershy?” asked Rainbow. “You said she was a Pegasus too.”

“Yes, but she chose to stay with those girls instead of coming with you,” said Descent. “It’s time you decide what’s best for yourself. Luna has something special for all who were ponies in Equestria and needs someone like you to help her. In return, she’ll give you total control of your powers. Come, Rainbow. Follow your destiny at the side of our Princess.”

“Just imagine, using all your power without limitations, being a hero for Ponyville and all the world,” said Nightingale. “And for all that, you just have to prove your loyalty to Luna.” Rainbow was concerned but after a minute, she went with it, still not convinced.

“I… I’ll do it…” she said.

“Well done, my dear friend,” said Nightingale. “Just follow this path and you’ll meet up with her. We’ll follow you in a little while.” With that, Rainbow walked off down the old dirt road.

“Why don’t we bring her to Luna immediately?” asked Descent.

“We can’t do that,” said Nightingale. “For Rainbow’s loyalty to change in favor of Luna, she has to cross the barrier herself. In the meantime, we have to stop the others from coming for her…” At the very same time, Haze had just finished explaining everything to Applejack.

“So lemme get this straight,” she said, not believing anything. “You’re sayin’ that these girls and I were ponies with some kind of special powers?” After that, she just started laughing. “Of all the fools linin’ up today, you take the cake. Not only do you got the wrong gal, honey, but I’ve never seen these girls in all my life.”

“Quite the contrary,” said Haze. “During the occurrences just minutes ago, you demonstrated that you’re the very person I was sent to find. Applejack, the reincarnation of the Bearer of Honesty. Also, I never said you knew them in _this_ life.”

“And just who the hell are you anyway?” asked Applejack, getting antsy. “You’re just some babbling stupid trash.”

“Presently, you may call me Haze,” he said. “But it’s the message that’s important here, not the messenger. Very soon, this world will be threatened by chaos and desolation, and the Bearers have to reunite.” Applejack just brushed it off and turned away.

“Best not to talk to crazy people,” she said. “I better go.”

“Hmm. I didn’t expect that attitude,” said Haze. “Your personality doesn’t resemble that of your pony life at all,” Then he pulled a black ribbon out of his vest. “It seems that you’re possessing zero commitment to fulfill your obligations as a Bearer.” Then he turned on his heel. “Well, since you don’t have the desire to do something for the world, I don’t think you’ll have a problem if I leave with this ribbon I found tied to an apple tree.” After hearing that, Applejack stopped and her eyes shrank as she glanced back at the black ribbon in his hand.

“Listen up, blockhead,” she said angrily. “If you don’t want to get into a world of hurt, you better hand over that ribbon NOW!”

“Fascinating,” smirked Haze. “If an ordinary ribbon can charge such enthusiasm, I’m very much looking forward to seeing what attitude you’ll show whilst protecting the world.” After a good while, Twilight and the others had finally caught up to the two Shadowbolts.

“You two! Where is Rainbow?” barked Fluttershy.

“Hahaha…” laughed Nightingale. “Who’d have thought the weeping girl could show such aggression? First of all, allow us to introduce ourselves; I’m Nightingale, and this is my brother Descent. We’re subordinates of the true and only ruler of Equestria, Princess Luna.”

“Luna! I knew she was behind all this,” said Twilight. “But why manipulate Rainbow’s mind? She has nothing to do this!” Nightingale laughed.

“Luna told us you were extremely naïve and lack perception, but until now, I thought she was just exaggerating,” she said. “You still don’t know that Rainbow is the Bearer of Loyalty?” The girls were shocked.

“What are you saying?” asked Rarity. “How would Luna know that? She can’t find that out without the Jewels of Harmony.”

“Insolent girl, Luna knows all,” said Descent. “Soon Rainbow will get all her powers and use them in service of my lady.”

“You’re wrong,” said Twilight. “The Elements of Harmony only work together.”

“Hahaha… It’s true that together, the Elements can form a great power, but they can also be used individually. Luna told me that if the Bearer has not yet released its power it can still be changed. In Rainbow’s case, the loyalty she had to Fluttershy will soon shift to Luna, and when her powers are awakened, she can only use them for whom she trusted at that time. Which is why we’ve been manipulating her consciousness, to convince her to unite with us and leave Fluttershy.”

“How… How could you do that?” asked Fluttershy. “You’re the person responsible for making her act like that.”

“Hahaha… True, but we really had two great aids,” explained Nightingale. “One was the collar we gave her which increased all her negative emotions. Two was you, who made Fluttershy join you, causing Rainbow’s jealousy and fear of losing her only friend to boil over and increase her envy even more.”

“As you know, the former sister of Luna, the current Celestia cast a spell that doesn’t allow to approach her, but also prevents Luna from entering Ponyville,” she continued. “But that invisible barrier around Ponyville only affects Luna, and Rainbow will soon cross it. Not only will she be unreachable for you, but if you did try you’d then be exposed to Luna herself, and you know full well that not even all four of you joined together are still too weak against her. Not to mention, Rainbow has chosen to be loyal to Luna.”

“These guys are just heartless and evil,” growled Twilight.

“I cannot tolerate this!” said Fluttershy as she transformed. “Nobody does that to my friend!” Then Pinkie zipped in front of Fluttershy with Rarity.

“Stop right there, Fluttershy,” said Pinkie. “Don’t attack them. That’s our job.”

“What are you saying?” asked Fluttershy.

“Pinkie’s right, dear,” said Rarity, removing her white sunhat. “Let us deal with them.”

“You need to get to Rainbow before she crosses that barrier, and convince her to change her mind,” said Twilight.

“But what about them?” asked Fluttershy. “They have wings, like I do, so they’ll have an advantage.”

“Don’t worry about that,” said Pinkie. “Twilight and Rarity will take care of that old witch.”

“WHO’RE YOU CALLING OLD?!” said an obviously pissed-off Nightingale.

“And I’ll handle the handsome guy,” said Pinkie. “I’ll teach him a few dance moves. It’ll be fun!”

“Are you sure you can handle him?” asked Twilight.

“Don’t worry, my friend,” said Pinkie strangely calm. “Just trust me.”

“O… Okay,” said Twilight. “Fluttershy, go after Rainbow!”

“On it!” said Fluttershy as she gave her wings a strong flap and flew into the air.

“You think that we’ll let one of you go after Rainbow…” said Descent. “First mistake, last mistake!” Then he charged in with his hand glowing with dark magic before a large mass of water appeared in front of him in the shape of what Pinkie’s pony form might’ve looked like. Then he saw Pinkie on some sort of mass of water, laying like Rose in the _Titanic_ movie.

“Hey!” said Pinkie. “I told you you’re dancing with me at this party, cute guy,” she said.

Descent chuckled and played along. “Okay,” he said. “We’ll see how long you can dance, crazy girl.”

“Now! Mirage!” yelled Twilight and a bright yellow flash erupted from her and Fluttershy.

“Hahaha! Your attacks are pathetic,” said Nightingale, shielding her eyes. Then she saw Fluttershy flying past her. “And where do you think you’re going?! I said no one’s gonna escape this fight, weeping girl!” Then she shot a dark magic blast at Fluttershy, but it just passed through and she disappeared in a cartoonish puff of smoke.

“ _What?!? It was merely an illusion!_ ” she thought astonished. Then she saw that Rarity had raised a rock wall on one side and Fluttershy had flown away over it.

“Well done, Twilight!” said Rarity. “That false image of Fluttershy tricked her perfectly.”

Twilight gave a proud chuckle. “Maybe I _am_ naïve, but I’ve still got some tricks up my sleeves,” she said. “ _Go Fluttershy, go,_ ” she thought. “ _It all depends on you now…_ ”

“ _Wait for me, Rainbow…_ ” thought Fluttershy. “ _Please… Don’t go._ ” **Meanwhile…**

“Jackass!” growled Applejack. “Gimme that ribbon!”

“Before that,” said Haze. “I have to know if you’re really committed to saving the world and joining these girls.”

“I already told ya, I got no beef with them,” said Applejack (who in case it wasn’t obvious yet, is basically the token tsundere character in this story). “I just want me and my family to live in peace. I don’t believe in friendship!”

“Hmm… Now **that’s** a problem,” said Haze thoughtfully. “There must be a way to make you understand.” Then something came to his mind. “And I believe I know how. Perhaps showing you the pain of losing somebody because you didn’t help might get you to reconsider.”

“What… What do you mean?” asked Applejack, knowing she would regret it.

“Tell me… How far away is the school of your sister, Applebloom?” smirked Haze. Applejack’s eyes shrank in fear and Haze gave a triumphant chuckle. “I’d very much like to meet her,” he said sadistically.

“Don’t you dare get close to her, you crazy idiot!!!” yelled Applejack, as she went in for a flying kick, but Haze managed to block it. WITH ONE FINGER!

“ _No!..._ ” thought Applejack. “ _I can’t believe this!_ ”


	14. Clash (pt. 4)

Applejack quickly jumped back from Haze, both impressed and terrified.

“Who… Who are you?” she asked. “That kick should’ve ripped your finger off.”

“You’re strong, but did you _really_ think a girl whose Spirit Powers haven’t even awoken can defeat someone like me, who knows all hidden secrets this Spirit holds?” asked Haze.

“I don’t understand a word you’re saying,” Applejack said honestly, but with a quiver in her voice.

“To put it in simpler terms, it’s like a race in which a small pony is trying to beat a full-grown stallion,” said Haze.

“You… You won’t get near my sister…” said Applejack defensively.

“That is hardly your decision,” said Haze, walking up to her. “But I haven’t really come to fight you. My motive was to receive some positive response on your part. But rather unexpectedly, you reject all intention to follow your destiny as a Bearer of Harmony. And now I’m curious to learn what caused this attitude.”

“Get away from me!” yelled Applejack. “If you take one more step, I… I swear I will hurt you…”

“You’re expectedly stubborn,” said Haze. “Even after I stopped your kick, you still believe you can hurt me…” Then he opened his hand to reveal the strange gem from earlier. “But since you insist on threatening me…” Then the gem glowed and Applejack instantly stopped moving.

“ _What… is happening…_ ” she thought, in extreme pain. “ _My body… I can’t control it anymore._ ”

“When you were fighting the girl named Rainbow, the Bearer of the Element of Magic was about to remove the necklace,” explained Haze. “But I was able to stop her with this Spirit Gem, the Emerald of the Damned. If it can block a young woman like Twilight, that already controls and uses her spirit power, just imagine what I can do to somebody who never discovered hers.”

“What… What are you planning to do?” asked Applejack as she was forced to kneel.

“To blossom forth the memories that left the strongest marks,” said Haze as his free hand started glowing with dark magic. “To find out why you hate friendship…” Then the magic in his hand condensed into a beam that shot into Applejack’s head.

“NOOOOOOOOO!” she yelled.

Meanwhile, the battle with the others had already begun the battle with the other Shadowbolts.

“Starstorm!” yelled Twilight as she shot a rain of star-like lights out of her hands.

“Anti-Materia!” yelled Nightingale as she shot out a dark nebula-like blast, devouring the Starstorm.

“Now, Rarity!” yelled Twilight.

“Imprison!” yelled Rarity and a pair of large stone hands shot up on either side of Nightingale, which nearly caught her but she flew out of the way.

“You can’t even touch me!” she shouted. “I’m too fast!” Then Twilight jumped up after her.

“Flying won’t save you!” she said. “Blade of Energy!” Then just as she swung with the spell, Nightingale flipped over her.

“Silly girl, fighting in the air without any wings. Pathetic,” she said and moved a fist to Twilight’s back. “Momentum.” Then a blast of wind shot out of her hand and sent Twilight falling off the nearby cliff.

“Twilight!” Rarity called, terrified for her friend’s life.

“Only you are left, insolent girl,” said Nightingale threateningly. In another fight, Pinkie just limboed under Descent’s flying punch.

“Let me enjoy this some more!” she laughed and danced more to avoid his other attacks. “If those are your moves, I doubt I’ll choose you as a partner for the party we’ll be having after we find our lost friend.”

“ _Demons, who is this girl?_ ” thought Descent. “ _She evaded all my attacks with ease, despite me being the fastest of the Shadowbolts. My princess told me to be especially careful around this girl, but I didn’t believe her to be this dangerous._ ” Then Pinkie just swirled water around her hips with her powers.

“Either way… I guess I have to teach you how to swing those hips,” she said. Then she sent the water flying at him as projectiles, which he easily dodged and landed on a tree branch.

“I’m sorry girl, but I’m way too fast for you to catch me…” he said. “Also, we don’t have _anything_ in common.”

“Why not? You’re a guy, I’m a girl,” said Pinkie. “We’re compatible.”

“I meant that while you want to make people happy...” said Descent as he charged a black flame on his finger. “I prefer to see them suffer! WILDFIRE!” Then he sent a huge burst of black fire down at her, incinerating the ground around her. Then he saw, amazed, that she had survived by encasing herself in a huge water bubble. Then she blew a heart-shaped bubble out of her mouth. Before she shot an arrow-shaped bubble out of her nose through it. Descent massaged his right temple and sweatdropped.

“ _This girl is giving me a headache,_ ” he thought. “ _Even on the verge of death, she doesn’t stop joking._ ” Meanwhile, Rarity was encased in a large rock shield, taking heavy fire from Nightingale.

“ _Da… Damn, can’t attack her,_ ” she thought, struggling to keep the shield up.

“Luna was right,” taunted Nightingale. “You’re strong at long distance, but up close you’re vulnerable.” Then she generated a huge Spirit Bomb-like ball of black magic. “Now! To crush you!” Then she threw the blast. But just before it made contact, Twilight reappeared and cast a Barrier spell, blocking the blast and making it explode in the air.

“What!? How are you still alive?!” asked Nightingale. But Twilight just jumped up higher into the air than before.

“Again, you try to attack from the air,” said Nightingale. “You have to learn how to fight, stupid girl!” Twilight just smirked as sparkles fell from her horn and materialized behind her back in the form of…

“Ghostly Wings!” yelled Twilight as she flew up around a shocked Nightingale and karate-chopped her wings, sending her falling to the ground. Rarity brought down the shield and was amazed.

“Twilight! Since when can you fly?” she asked as Twilight landed.

“It's not really flying, more like jumping with style,” said Twilight. “It’s a spell my sister taught me last night. After using your magic to boost your jump, the ‘Ghostly Wings’ Spell allows me to get an extra jump, higher speed, and better control.”

“It very well kept you alive… It’s great,” said Rarity. “I need you to teach me how to use that trick one day.”

“How about after we win?” suggested Twilight. Then Rarity’s eyes went to shoujo hearts as she fantasized.

“Imagine it, butterfly wings and a fitting combination of clothes,” she said. “I would look simply divine…”

Twilight sweatdropped. “Could you please just concentrate on the fight?” she asked weakly. Then she saw an orange glow coming from her nearby backpack.

“Rarity, the Jewel of Honesty is starting to shine…” she said and realized. “It must’ve found its Bearer!”

“What? Where?” asked Rarity.

“I think its presence is coming from the direction we came from,” said Twilight, adding up the signs. “Because why else would it react now…” she groaned.

“Twilight, go! We may not get another chance to find her,” said Rarity.

“Can you fight Nightingale on your own?” asked Twilight.

“Well, only one way to find out,” she said. “But it’s your choice.”

“No, it’s best to leave it for now,” said Twilight. “Besides, if Nightingale finds out about her, she could hurt her before her power is awakened. I just hope that she’s okay.” I’m sorry to say that was wishful thinking as Applejack was being subjected to what was essentially mental torture.

“No… Enough…” she whimpered as tears rained from her eyes. “I don’t want to remember anymore… Please… I just want to live with my family in peace…”

“It seems you’re being sincere about this…” said Haze. “You really don’t want friendship in your life.”

“ _I didn’t expect this,_ ” he thought, having probed her brain in the most literal sense. “ _She’s a lot like Luna. She was born to suffer for others. If this is true, I can’t change her mind, not even with all the power I possess, for her determination comes from the heart._ ”

“ _Haze… Haze! Where the hell are you?_ ” asked Nightingale telepathically. “ _We need your help._ ”

“ _Mmm… I have no choice. I best go and help them,_ ” he thought. “ _I believe I have to let the Bearer of Magic bring back her love of friendship after all. For the sake of my lady, I hope she’ll succeed._ ”

“Applejack, I see now that my presence here has served no purpose,” he said. “I understand that you don’t know them, and don’t wish them to be your friends. I must withdraw. My team needs me elsewhere. I hope we meet again someday, however it’s possible that you won’t recognize me when we do.” Then a large pair of wings spread behind him. “And the threat towards your sister… A lie. I’m not interested in her, much less know or want to hurt her. But what I told you about the world being in danger, those words were truthful…” Then he flew away.

“…I don’t want to have any friends…” Applejack groaned. “I don’t want to suffer anymore…” Meanwhile, Rainbow was still on the long walk out of town, remembering what an old friend told her.

“Gilda, I finally understand,” she said. “You were right from the beginning…”

Four years ago, in the frozen wastes of Siberia, Rainbow and her old friend Gilda were sitting on an old bridge, looking down into the frozen river.

“ _Rainbow, tomorrow you’ll move to another city on the other side of the world,_ ” said Gilda. “ _After all the time we’ve spent together, I can’t believe that all the great moments we had will soon be at an end._ ”

“ _If it wasn’t for my father following his work there, I’d stay here with you, my friend,_ ” said Rainbow. “ _I really don’t want to go._ ” Then Gilda grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up.

“ _Listen Rainbow, no matter how much time it’ll take, promise me we’ll see each other again,_ ” she said.

“ _Okay, I promise,_ ” said Rainbow. Then Gilda grabbed her into a hug.

“ _Please don’t forget me, because I’ll never forget you,_ ” she said. “ _Remember that I’m your one true friend. You live your life at full speed, and I’m the only one who can follow in your footsteps._ ” The memory faded and Rainbow was still angry.

“ _I thought that Fluttershy could fill the void Gilda left. But in the end, she decided to be with those girls,_ ” she thought, kicking a rock as she walked. “ _Now I can only depend on myself and Luna._ ” Thankfully, at that moment, like some sort of perfectly timed angel, Fluttershy flew in.

“Rainbow!” she yelled. Rainbow was surprised and turned around, shocked to see Fluttershy flap to the ground and revert to normal.

“Fluttershy,” she said aghast. “So, it’s true, you… have wings as well.”

“Rainbow…” Fluttershy panted. “Please… Don’t leave me…” Rainbow was still skeptical, but she was so conflicted she didn’t know what to do.


	15. Clash (pt. 5)

Meanwhile, Pinkie and Descent were still fighting. Well, more like Descent was just shooting black fire at her and she was dodging by ice-skating around.

“Dodge my attacks as much as you want, girl,” said Descent. “You’ll tire out sooner or later.” But she didn’t, so she managed to get a good angle.

“Now! Frosty Bird Cage!” she yelled and huge spires of cold water shot up around Descent. “Hug of Friendship!” Then the spires wrapped around him, trapping him for a time before he grew angry.

“Enough is enough!” he yelled and blew himself lost in a blast of dark magic flying lower down to Pinkie.

“Hehehe… I got you a little steamed up, didn’t I?” she asked. “Admit it. It’s because of me, isn’t it? Though I gotta admit, that last dance got me pretty hot too. Wait, that came out wrong. Or did it?”

“Crazy girl!” growled Descent. “Stop joking! This is a serious fight!”

“Hmmm… You need to relax, cutie, or you’ll end up a grumpy old man… And I’d rather be the crazy fun girl, than a sane boring girl.” (That explains a lot). Then she got a bit forlorn. “Also, I don’t believe that you want to see me upset… I don’t want to become like that again.” Descent was amazed and almost felt pity for her. Keyword: Almost, because then Pinkie just started laughing at him. “Gotcha!"

“Dammit!” he growled. Meanwhile, Rarity was charging up an attack while Twilight distracted Nightingale by jumping from tree-branch to tree-branch.

“How naïve can you get?” asked Nightingale, blasting after her. “Jump as much as you want, you won’t escape my clutches!” Twilight just smirked and held her hands, one over the other.

“I’m not trying to escape,” she said as a bright blue ball of energy formed in her hands. “I’m just preparing the perfect moment for my best attack. Stella MAGNA!” Then the ball shot out of her hand as a huge blue energy beam, straight at Nightingale.

“Momentum!” she called and quickly flew out of the way of the beam.

“ _Dammit, that was too close,_ ” she thought. “ _If I hadn’t used Momentum, that attack would’ve vaporized me. That girl must’ve raised her level since facing Luna the first time, I think they all have. It looks like their power level increases each time a new Bearer joins them._ ”

“Stupid girl,” she said. “You still don’t get it, do you? Even your best attacks can’t touch me.”

“You’re calling _her_ stupid? That attack was just a diversion!” yelled Rarity as she wrapped stone around Nightingale’s foot.

“What?!” she asked.

“It’s all the time I needed to come up with a fabulous plan,” she said.

“So that’s why you weren’t doing anything this whole time,” said Nightingale.

“And now you’re fully exposed to my attack,” said Rarity. “I call on the Right Arm of the Diamond Golem! Manifest!” Then a huge magic circle appeared and spun summoning a huge humanoid arm, armored in silver with purple diamonds for knuckles.

“I don’t have the power to summon the Diamond Golem in its complete form, but this arm alone will be more than enough to defeat you. Now! Elegant Strike!!!” Then the arm extended its index finger and shot down toward Nightingale, and it nearly made contact. Just before it did, something got in the way. Something that shocked everyone else.

“No… This is impossible!” said Rarity.

“Ha… Haze!” said Nightingale in amazement. Haze had appeared just between Nightingale and the arm, blocking the finger with a green energy shield he summoned with one hand.

“Rarity, that guy just stopped your monster’s attack one-handed,” said Twilight, amazed.

“…I can’t believe it… But who is this guy? I didn’t think there was another member of their group.” said Rarity.

“Haze, where the hell have you been? I thought you’d never show up,” said Nightingale.

“I warned you about underestimating them, Nightingale,” said Haze. “They aren’t the Bearers of Harmony for nothing.”

“Twilight, can you use some sort of magic to find out how powerful that guy is?” asked Rarity.

“My sister wanted to teach me how to measure an enemy’s power level with the Aura Analysis tonight,” said Twilight. “We faced that manticore just yesterday. I didn’t think we’d have to fight again so soon afterward.”

“Why not summon Fausticorn, like you did before?” asked Rarity.

“I can’t,” said Twilight. “I need a lot of Spiritual Energy to do that. That’s why my sister wanted to teach me to analyze the power levels of their Auras. So I can see early on if a summoning would be a waste of power. Besides, Celeste told me that repeatedly summoning an alicorn just to get information is showing a lack of respect for a divine entity on the level of Fausticorn.”

Nightingale laughed. “Now we’re on the same level, Twilight,” she said. “Let’s see which team is more powerful. That of Celestia, or of the Great Luna.”

“Twilight, you deal with Nightingale, leave the big one to me,” said Rarity.

“Are you sure? He blocked your attack without so much as breaking a sweat,” said Twilight.

“That’s why I want to face him,” said Rarity. “He made my invocation look simply pathetic.”

“Alright, but be careful,” said Twilight as she jumped away.

“Nobody makes me look like a fool,” said Rarity as she raised herself up on a rock pillar. She began pontificating at Haze, but he wasn’t listening.

“ _I still don’t understand Applejack’s attitude,_ ” he thought. “ _I always thought humans would be willing to do anything to become powerful… but that girl outright rejects it. Why can’t I stop thinking about her?_ ”

“Blockhead, are you even listening to me?” asked Rarity.

“Listen well Rarity, I’m _really_ not in the mood to fight right now,” he said. “I detest it when things don’t go down the way I planned them. Now, I’m giving you the chance to retreat. But in case you choose to fight, here’s a fair warning. I don’t care if you’re a woman.” Then he looked slightly out from under his hood, showing his cutting blue eyes. “I’ll attack without mercy.”

“I’ll finish you off before you can even lift a finger,” said Rarity.

“We’ll see about that,” said Haze as green energy built up on his first two fingers.

“Diamond Golem, Attack!” ordered Rarity and the arm charged in a punch.

“Venomous Excalibur!” called Haze, sending a green arc from his fingers, cutting the arm straight down the middle. Rarity, knowing she would befall the same fate unless she was quick, jumped to one side just as the arc sliced through the pillar she was on.

“Haze?!” asked Nightingale amazed.

“ _Was that… a Blade of Energy?_ ” thought Twilight. “ _No, that was way more powerful. It obliterated Rarity’s invocation like it was nothing._ ” Rarity had landed on the ground close-by and was terrified when she saw how clean the cut was.

“ _If… If that attack had hit me…_ ” she thought. “ _I… I’d be dead._ ”

“The Diamond Golem is a powerful and practically indestructible creature. Very difficult to summon, but if done so successfully, the battle’s practically already won. Even if you only summon an arm.”

“But you forgot one very important fact, Rarity,” he continued. “Its property of indestructibility depends heavily on the strength of its Summoner. And that property requires its Summoner to have a level of at least 40; a level you’re not even _close_ to right now. So in conclusion, that makes it as fragile as crystal.” Rarity tried to get up and run, but she couldn’t move.

“What… What’s happening to me?” she asked. “I can’t move a muscle.”

“That’s the power of the Venomous Excalibur,” said Haze. “Not only does it cleave through almost anything in its way, but it also has a nice little side effect. If you’re within two meters of it, you’ll be paralyzed for a few minutes. I did fairly warn you, didn’t I Rarity? How regrettable.” Then he charged.

“ _Help!_ ” Rarity thought. “HELP ME!!!” she shouted, and by some miracle, Spike heard it… just before it felt like someone punched him.

“ _What? What was that?_ ” he thought, clutching his chest. “ _It felt like something punched me in the chest._ ”

“Oof… I hope the girls are alright,” he said. Meanwhile…

“Rainbow, don’t go to Luna,” said Fluttershy. “She’s just using you.”

“Yeah right, just like those girls were using you to make me feel bad,” said Rainbow.

“How can I make you understand that they’re not against you? They just want to be friends with us,” said Fluttershy.

“But I am your only friend!” said Rainbow. “And you have to listen to me!” That clearly made something snap inside Fluttershy’s mind because she then back-handed Rainbow across the face, leaving a big red mark on her cheek.

“Enough!” she sobbed. “I’m not your pet! I’m not your property! I’ve always been there when you needed me, but I’m entitled to have other friends. I love you Rainbow, really I do, but you don’t own me!”

“Then stay with your friends!” said Rainbow angrily. “I promised my new friends that I’d go to meet Luna, and I won’t let them down.”

“What about the promise you made to _him_? Did you forget about that?” asked Fluttershy.

She hadn’t, but she didn’t want to betray the Shadowbolts “I… I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I’m talking about the promise we made to him,” said Fluttershy, grabbing Rainbow by the shoulders and letting tears flood her eyes. “The one we made three years ago. I’m talking about Soarin, the person you most admire. Did you forget about him too? Remember, Rainbow… Please remember our promise.”

“So… Soarin,” Rainbow sobbed quietly.

_Cut to Narrator_

**With the new teammate of the Shadowbolts, the fight’s gotten more complicated and Fluttershy now has the responsibility to get Rainbow back with the help of a forgotten promise. What could that mysterious promise be that she made to that special person three years ago? The answer to this and other important questions… Next time!**

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	16. Memory (pt. 1)

**BTDubs, before I begin this next part, I’ve been looking for a dub of the original English comic (Because it’s also in Spanish) literally everywhere on YouTube, but all that turned up was the Spanish version. And I’ve literally only taken one year of Spanish in school. Well, a year and a half if you count that semester in middle school, but I digress. So seriously, if someone could find an English version of the actual comic, or better yet make one, that’d be great. But there must be voices! And badass anime sound effects. Okay, the end, here’s the next bit.**

_Narrator_

Sometimes, a girl’s life is not as easy as people might think. They often have to fight the contempt and ridicule of their peers, causing them to doubt that in this world, there’s someone who cares or values them. But sometimes a person appears to remind them that even the loneliest girl has someone she cares about.

_Main Flashback POV_

Three years ago, Ponyville wasn’t much different than it is in the present, and on one particular day, a young man with blue hair and green eyes was resting nearby. This was, of course, Soarin of Wonderbolts Academy, and he was just on his way to France in a few days, so he figured a little rest would be best for him, so he picked a spot near where a group of kids was playing soccer.

“ _Ah…_ ” he thought. “ _This is the life. Fresh air and sunshine. The perfect day to get some shuteye before leaving for France._ ” Then out of nowhere, the soccer ball flew through the air and hit him square in the face.

“Ouch!” he yelled catching the ball in his right hand. “What the?”

“Hey, slacker! Gimme the ball!” yelled one of the boys in a weird voice.

“Slacker…?” asked Soarin as he rolled the ball back to him.

“Daring, hurry up!” yelled another of the boys.

“Yeah! Here I come!” Daring yelled to him. Soarin was confused but then he saw Daring dodge the other boys and flip-kick the ball straight into the goal.

“Goooaaal!” he yelled.

“Nice moves, Daring,” said one of the boys.

“Yeah! You should join our team,” said the other.

“Seriously? I’d love to!” said Daring happily.

“Bravo! Bravo! Girl! You’re incredible!” cheered Soarin, spiking a strange look from the boys and a fearful look from “Daring”.

“‘Girl’?” The first boy asked. Then he yanked Daring’s hat off and he was revealed to a young Rainbow. But she didn’t look a lot like she did now; mostly because her hair was blue. “What!?! You’re the girl who wanted to play with us yesterday.”

“Yeah, and you didn’t let me play, so I pretended to be a boy,” she said.

“Don’t you get it?” asked the second boy. “We don’t wanna play with a girl!”

“You’re just jealous because I can beat you with my eyes closed,” said Rainbow.

“If you wanna act like a child, then we’re gonna treat you like one,” said the first boy. He moved to give her a shove, but Rainbow flipped over him and started running, but not before pulling down on the skin under her eye and sticking out her tongue at them.

“Booo… You’re way too slow to catch me…” she said and ran off.

“Incredible! That kid has good jumping skills and reflexes,” thought Soarin impressed.

“Catch her!” yelled the second boy.

“Aw crap, I didn’t think that through far enough! Gotta dash, or I’m in for a world of hurt,” said Rainbow as she ran. “Aw boy, I got a back-of-the-head punch coming, I just know it.”

“ _Hehehe… Great…_ ” thought Soarin as he got up. “ _I got a good feeling about this._ ” Then he took off, running after Rainbow quickly catching up.

“Hey! Girl! Yeah, you managed to fool them…” he laughed.

“ _What? The fool already caught up with me?_ ” Rainbow thought.

“Yeah, but I was found out, thanks to you busybody!” she said angrily.

“Ok, ok, I’m sorry,” said Soarin. “To make up for it, I’ll help you get away from them. Just watch me and do what I do, and I assure you you’ll manage to get away easily.” Then he ran on ahead.

“ _Who is this guy?_ ” thought Rainbow. Then he jumped into a crease in a wall and horizontally jumped up to the ledge before he kept going. “ _Amazing! Hmm… If that slacker could do it, I can do it, too…_ ” She did, but she struggled to get up the ledge.

“ _Attagirl._ ” thought Soarin. “ _Let’s see just how special you are._ ” After a few minutes, Soarin and Rainbow were jumping and climbing no matter the terrain. Then once Rainbow made it up to a ledge, she saw Soarin standing near the ledge.

“Time to prove your worth, kid,” he smirked as he moved back. Then he ran back and jumped. “Follow me!” he yelled as landed perfectly on his feet on the next building, which was much lower than the other one.

“ _That’s awesome! That gap is huge, and the landing must’ve hurt his legs._ ” thought Rainbow.

“Your turn, kid!” yelled Soarin. “You decide! Turn around and let those kids kick your butt, or jump down and discover something new in your life!”

“You’re insane! I’ll never be able to make that leap!” said Rainbow as she walked away. “I seriously have to be crazy…”

“ _Oh, I thought I’d found that special someone…_ ” thought Soarin. (Pedo Alert, dude!) Then Rainbow came running back.

“Ahhh! I’M CRAAAZYYY!” she yelled and jumped off the building, soaring through the air towards the other roof.

“ _Wow! It’s like watching a Pegasus take flight for the first time!_ ” thought Soarin. “ _There’s no doubt! It’s her! The girl I saw in my dream._ ”

“ _What is this feeling…_ ” thought Rainbow as she sailed through the air. “ _I’m terrified, but at the same time, I feel… free._ ”

“ _Oh hell! That jump was too short, she won’t make it!_ ” thought Soarin in fear as Rainbow started falling and flailing in the air, screaming.

“I knew it! I’m gonna die!” she cried. Quickly, Soarin jumped up, grabbed her in mid-air, flipped off the building and landed perfectly on the roof of the other building with her in his arms.

“I got you, my little Pegasus,” he said.

“ _What did you do?_ ” she thought in awe. Then Soarin saw the boys from earlier.

“Hey, guys! If you jump, I promise you to hand over the little girl! And don’t worry! I’ll save you!” he yelled up at them.

“What!? You’re gonna hand me over?!” asked Rainbow fearfully.

“No-no-no, this is gonna be great, shut up,” said Soarin.

“Forget it, Crazy guy…” yelled one of the boys.

“I’ll catch you one day, girl!” yelled the other and they left.

“Heh! It’s easy to distinguish the common people from those who dare to make a difference,” said Soarin.

“Ah! Let go of me, ya blockhead…” said Rainbow, pushing him away.

“Huh. I save you and that’s the thanks I get? That’s funny,” he said.

“First of all, it was your fault in the first place,” said Rainbow. “You ratted me out. But how did you know I was a girl?”

Soarin chuckled. “That’s easy,” he said. “I’ve spent years doing sports with women and you learn their movements always differ from those of a man. By the way, why did you pretend to be a boy anyway?”

“You saw it already,” said Rainbow. “Those kids don’t let girls play with them, and they’re also members of my school’s soccer team.”

“Ah! I thought it was because you were under six…” said Soarin. Yeah, Rainbow was still short back in those days, so people mistook her age a lot. Needless to say, it pissed her off to no end as she went chibi and started biting on Soarin’s head.

“Ah! Idiot! I’m ten!” she yelled.

“Ouch! I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he said, lifting her off. “But then, why don’t you make a team with your friends?”

“I… I don’t have any friends in this city,” said Rainbow embarrassed.

“Oh… really? And your classmates?” asked Soarin.

“I don’t get on well with them…” she said. “They’re only interested in makeup and pretending to be teenagers. I prefer to do sports, to feel the effort and to achieve something.” Soarin laughed. “Don’t mock me!”

“I’m not mocking, my little Pegasus,” said Soarin. “I’m just happy I just heard you say that.”

“And stop calling me little Pegasus,” said Rainbow. “I have a name…”

“Hehe… Okay then, what is it?” he asked.

“Ra… Rainbow.” she blushed.

“That’s such a cute name,” said Soarin.

“You… You think so?” she asked.

“Of course!” said Soarin, rubbing her head. “But you know what’d go great with a name like that? Color your hair like a rainbow, you’d look great!”

“You’re crazy,” said Rainbow bluntly. “What do I look like, a clown?”

“Hey, it’s just my opinion,” said Soarin. “I like rainbows.”

“Hey, you haven’t told me your name yet,” realized Rainbow.

“You’re right…” chuckled Soarin. “I’m the famous Soarin of the Elite Wonderbolts. Hehehe…”

“O…k?” asked Rainbow.

“Oh girl, you don’t know me?” asked Soarin. “If you live here, you should know who I am. And about Wonderbolts Academy.”

“Don’t be angry,” said Rainbow. “My dad and I just moved here two months ago, and I still can’t get used to this place.”

“Well then, let me explain;” said Soarin. “The Wonderbolts Academy is a center of studies, but also responsible for preparing athletes of the highest level. But not in Common Sports, mind you. We’re going to the Extreme! The number of extreme athletes has increased over the years. Now tournaments are drawing people worthy of being in the Olympics. But the Wonderbolts Academy is just one of several that exist in the world.”

“Amazing!” said Rainbow. “But you said you’re one of the Elite Wonderbolts, what do you mean by that?”

“Although I’m only 16 years old, I’m considered, along with two girls, as the best of the best in the Academy. But they wouldn’t call me Elite if not for my second job,” explained Soarin. “Spitfire, Fleetfoot and I belong to the Tactical and Rescue Division of the Wonderbolts.”

“And what do they do?” asked Rainbow.

“Well, it’d work best with an example,” said Soarin. “Say a building collapses, or there’s a fire, or some other natural disaster, and there are people trapped in such a way the common rescue teams can’t reach them. That’s where we come in.” He smirked, remembering the last time they were called in. “We get called in for our acrobatic skills since we can reach many of the places others can’t.”

“So… You’re… Like… Superheroes?” asked Rainbow.

Soarin gave a proud laugh. “Exactly!” he said.

“Awesome! That’s 20% cooler!” she yelled, confusing Soarin.

“What’d you say?” he asked.

“Then I wanna enter the Academy too!” said Rainbow.

“Excellent…” said Soarin. “You just need to pay $20,000 to study for a year.” Rainbow was shocked.

“WHAAAT?!? 20 grand, that’s ridiculous! Your family must be millionaires!” said Rainbow.

Soarin laughed. “Are you kidding me? I’m an orphan,” he said. “I just got into the Academy because I won a scholarship at a tournament.”

"'Tournament'?” asked Rainbow.

“Every four years, there’s a competition in this city where the first four places of the different disciplines of the sport are given the scholarship to study at the academy,” explained Soarin. “But the most important one is the parkour competition because the first-place winner is rewarded with the special training to join the Elite Wonderbolts.”

“What’s parkour?” asked Rainbow.

“Kid, you’ve been doing it with me this whole time,” Soarin laughed. “In the tournament, you run a race… but it’s a lot different from a track-meet because there is no defined path. You decide the path to the goal yourself. And it just hit the four-year mark. In three months, they’ll host the tournament. It’d be great if you took part.”

“You really believe I could win?” asked Rainbow. “I’m still just a girl.”

“Hey, it doesn’t matter what _I_ believe, but don’t _you_ think that by entering the tournament, you might end up discovering what you’ve always been looking for?” asked Soarin.

“And what’s that?” asked Rainbow.

“Something you’ll have to find out for yourself, my little Pegasus,” said Soarin. “But I think you’d seriously be one of the best in the academy. Ever since you jumped, you showed me that you have the determination to achieve the impossible. Plus, you can’t deny that while you were in the air for those few seconds you felt free, as if in a past life you were a butterfly, a hawk, or maybe even a mythological Pegasus. And personally, I’d love for you to be part of the team.”

“Yeah! I wanna be a Wonderbolt!” said Rainbow hopefully.

“Excellent. Listen. At 8, I gotta take the plane back to France, but I still have time to teach you some basic maneuvers that’ll serve you well…”

“Ok! Teach me! I’m a very good student!” said Rainbow.

“That’s what I like to see!” he said. “Let’s begin.” Soarin taught her everything he could about parkour, but there was more to it than that. He gave her back the faith to trust in someone. Even though she only knew him for a few hours, she felt like knowing him for a lifetime, as if he was the big brother she never had. It was almost 8, so they wrapped up.

“Well, I think it’s time for me to go,” he said. “Remember what I taught you, ok?”

“Yeah! I’ll train every day after school till I can enter that tournament,” said Rainbow.

“Alright, my little Pegasus…” said Soarin, handing her something. “And so you don’t forget your words, keep this necklace safe for me.”

“What is it?” she asked, looking at it to see it was a gold lightning bolt.

“It’s the symbol of the Wonderbolts,” said Soarin. “I want you to have it until you enter the Academy. I know you can do it.”

“I’ll do it, Soarin! Count on it!” she said. Soarin chuckled and rubbed her head before he left for France. Rainbow kept her promise and practiced daily after school. And although the other students taunted her, she didn’t care. If she were able to win that tournament, she could go with Soarin to a better place.

“All that time, I thought that my life could only be with Soarin until you showed up,” remembered the present Rainbow. “You, who unlike my old friend Gilda, was never an expert in sports. You, the shy and fragile Fluttershy.”


	17. Memory (pt. 2)

Rainbow still remembered the day she first met Fluttershy like it was yesterday. It was after school a few days after Soarin left for France. She was walking proudly with her necklace out for everyone to see.

“Finally!” she thought. “Now that classes are over, I can continue with my training…” Then she saw a large group of people nearby, almost as if they were gathered around something. She peeked in and saw three girls standing over another one, who was covered in red paint. (At least, I’m pretty sure it was all red paint.) That was Fluttershy before the two met.

“Why… Why are you doing… this…” she sniffed. “I thought we would be… friends…”

One of the girls laughed cruelly at her. “Don’t make me laugh! We’d never be friends with a freakish animal lover,” she said.

“You’re not good for anything, not even to copy from you in exams,” said another.

**Sheesh. And I thought these girls were bitches before I started writing down the dialogue. This is just evil.**

“It’d be better if you weren’t in this school,” said the last. “No, not even in this city.”

“Hey, do you know what’s going on?” one of the boys asked.

“Yeah, that girl on the ground is in my class, along with the others,” said another. “They’re mistreating her all the time, but today they started being nice to her all of a sudden. It really surprised me to see them that friendly. Today, she was supposed to join their group, but it was just a trap to pull a cruel prank on her."

“So, shouldn’t we help her?” asked the first one.

“Not a chance,” said the second one. “That girl is letting herself get insulted all the time, and she never gets them to respect her. Why should we help her?” Rainbow looked at the girl as she sobbed and rubbed the paint away from her eyes. But then, Rainbow just walked away.

“ _This is none of my business,_ ” she thought. “ _That guy was right; If she doesn’t get others to respect her on her own, why should we help her get respected?_ ” That evening, Rainbow was done training and was walking home.

“Whew!” she exclaimed. “That was tiring. It’s best if I get home and finish up tomorrow.” Then she saw something. “ _Who’s that on the bridge?_ ” she thought. It was Fluttershy, and she was still covered in paint. “ _Oh, it’s that girl I saw in school. What’s she doing here?_ ”

“ _…Why… Why does nobody like me?…_ ” she thought as pink butterflies flew around her. “ _I try to be nice to everyone and yet they always laugh at me…_ ” Then she climbed up onto the side railing of the bridge, terrifying Rainbow.

“ _No! She’s not thinking about…_ ” she thought, but she knew she was at her next statement.

“I’m so tired of it all! It would’ve been better if I had never been born!” she sobbed and began to lean forward.

“ _Yes…”_ she thought. “ _It’ll be better for everyone if I’m not in this world anymore…_ ” She almost fell off, but Rainbow quickly grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her back onto the other side.

“What were you thinking!? Jumping into the river?!” asked Rainbow. “You stupid girl!!”

“Leave me alone! All will be better once I’m not here anymore!” sobbed Fluttershy.

“How can you be so stupid, trying to please those who keep hurting you… by throwing your life away!?” asked Rainbow.

“You don’t understand,” said Fluttershy. “Since I just arrived in Ponyville, I’m hated by everybody, nobody in this city likes me.”

“That’s a lie!” shouted Rainbow. “There’s always somebody who loves us.” Then she looked at her necklace. “I gotta admit, I thought like you just a short while ago. But somebody showed me that in this world, there are always people who respect and love us. You must have someone like that.”

“My… My mother…” said Fluttershy.

“Then live for her…” said Rainbow.

“But I don’t want her to suffer because of my problems,” said Fluttershy.

“And you believe that she’ll be relieved with your death?” asked Rainbow. “The only thing that’s going to cause for your mother is more pain. Don’t take your life for those who hate you, live it for someone you love and who loves you.” Then she snapped and went chibi in rage. “And if you do something as foolish as that again, you’ll force me to jump with you! You hear me?!?” Then she ran off ranting to herself.

**(Return to present)**

“For a moment, I saw something in you I’d never seen before,” said Fluttershy. “I saw love, loyalty, and the possibility of knowing friendship.”

“From that day on, you kept watching me from a distance…” said Rainbow. “I knew you were there, but I always thought you were doing it to mock me, like all other girls… Until one day, you decided to talk to me.”

**(Return to Flashback)**

Rainbow was training yet again out in the forest when she looked over her shoulder, knowing Fluttershy was there.

“ _That girl’s spying on me again…_ ” she thought before she tripped on a rock and scraped her knee. “Ouch! That hurts…”

“He… Hello… Are you… doing well?” asked Fluttershy, coming forward. “My… My name is Fluttershy. I’m the girl from-”

“I know who you are…” said Rainbow. “Why are you spying on me?”

“I’m sorry,” said Fluttershy. “I didn’t want to bother you… But you see, I admired your effort… I could never do that. I’m not good at sports.”

“It’s okay,” said Rainbow, trying to push herself up. “Just let me- Ouch!”

“Oh! You hurt yourself,” said Fluttershy, opening her bag. “Let me help you.”

“It’s nothing, really,” said Rainbow.

“No!” said Fluttershy, digging out a first aid kit out of her bag. “It’s vital that the wound gets cleaned, or it could get infected and stop you from practicing.” Then she held a cotton swab with a drop of medical alcohol over the wound. “Don’t worry. I know how to treat wounds.”

“Why do you have all these bandages and stuff in your bag?” asked Rainbow, looking in the first aid kit. “Do you wanna be a nurse or something?”

“I’m… a little delicate,” said Fluttershy. “I… I hurt myself very easily.” Rainbow had already put the pieces together.

“Those girls from the other day…” she said. “They don’t just mistreat you. They beat you too.”

“I… I don’t want to talk about it,” said Fluttershy, bandaging her leg. “Done! Now you’ll be able to continue practicing, but you have to change the patch every day.”

“Th… Thanks,” said Rainbow, testing it out. It was surprisingly resilient, so she stood up. It still hurt a bit, but it was a lot better.

“It’s nothing…” said Fluttershy, giving a little bow. “I won’t bother you anymore. Take care.”

“Rainbow…” she said.

“Sorry?” asked Fluttershy.

“My name is Rainbow,” she said.

“A pleasure to meet you, Rainbow…” said Fluttershy.

**(Back to present)**

“In those moments, something happened to me that was very much like what I felt when I first met Soarin,” remembered Rainbow. “From that day on, you went to see me every afternoon, occasionally helping me, and it became such a routine that sometimes I didn’t even start training before I was sure you were there. Little by little, we became very close, up until the point when we, without even realizing it, had become very good friends. And finally the three months had passed and the day I expected most had arrived.”

**(Back to Flashback)**

“ _Welcome to the fourteenth tournament of the Wonderbolts Academy!_ ” said the announcer. “ _Held here in the city where we started as a small school for athletes! Until it became the most prestigious academy of today, in France, for the most outstanding athletes in extreme sports! And the winner of our penultimate competition of the day: Lightning Dust! At 10 years of age, she won the parkour SS competition in the children’s category…_ ”

“Rainbow, wasn’t that the race you wanted to compete in?” asked Fluttershy.

“No, in that competition, you can only get into the academy,” said Rainbow. “Soarin told me to enter the adult category, because if I win _that_ , you can study to become an Elite Wonderbolt.”

“Ah… I understand…” said Fluttershy. “Rainbow, can I ask you something else?”

“Shoot,” said her friend.

“Why did you ask me to dye your hair?” she asked. Rainbow’s hair looked just like it did in the present, and it looked cool.

“Ahm… It’s just I…” said Rainbow. “I… I just thought that since I’m gonna win that tournament for sure, it would be a good idea to do it in a good look.”

“About that,” said Fluttershy. “If you win the tournament, does that mean this will be the last day we spend together?” Rainbow realized she was right.

“You… You’re right! I hadn’t thought of that,” she said thoughtfully.

“But that’s no reason for you to feel bad,” said Fluttershy jovially. “Thanks to you, I’m more confident and don’t fear anything…” Then she saw her shadow and jumped behind Rainbow. “Someone’s following us!”

“Flutters…” groaned Rainbow. “That’s your shadow…” Then the speakers blared.

“ _Attention esteemed visitors! The moment has finally arrived to present the most important trio of our academy!_ ” said the announcer. “ _They’re not only our most beloved athletes! They’re also great heroes that have saved countless lives around the world! Here they are! The Elite Wonderbolts!_ ”

“ _First, we present the most beautiful and the expert in water-sports!_ ” said the announcer. Then a woman, who looked Italian, was pushed out of the water by a dolphin, landing perfectly on the beach, kicking off her flippers, and striking a pose. She had amber eyes and white eyes streaked with aquamarine. She was wearing waterproof shoes and gloves, along with a one-piece swimsuit. “ _Originating from the city of Surfer’s Paradise and 15 years of age! Our Siren of the Pacific! The Formidable Fleetfoot!_ ”

“ _Now, descending from the beautiful clears above Ponyville!_ ” he continued as another girl dove down from a plane high above swooping down in a wingsuit before she deployed a parasail and glided down to the ground. “ _The Expert in Air Sports!_ ” Then she unclipped the parasail, pulling a loop before skidding to a stop on the ground. “ _16 years of age and born in the village of Kitty Hawk._ ” Then she unzipped her wingsuit and removed her goggles and gave a determined look. She had orange and amber hair and cutting orange eyes. “ _The Captain of the Elite Wonderbolts! The indomitable Spitfire!_ ”

“ _And finally, he’s this city’s favorite son!_ ”

“Fluttershy!” squealed Rainbow. “I can finally show you Soarin!”

“ _The expert in all terrestrial sports!_ ” said the announcer. “ _Winner of all competitions he has ever competed in! Including the last Extreme Olympics! The Incredible SOARIN!!_ ” Then the camera cut to show him fast asleep in a chair.

“He… He’s the Incredible Soarin?” Fluttershy sweatdropped and Rainbow did an anime-style pratfall, before looking at him extremely confused.

“And… he fell asleep again,” groaned Spitfire, massaging her temples.

“I… I just can’t stand this…” growled Fleetfoot before she went over and slapped him awake. “Idiot! You ruined the presentation!!! AGAIN!!!”

“Ouch!” yelled Soarin, waking up just before he hit the ground.

“You seriously need to stop training at night,” said Spitfire.

“Okay, okay, I’m up!” he said. “I’d better get changed. The race is about to start. I’m gonna take a little walk to get a good look at the track.”

“ _Attention, participants,_ ” said the announcer. “ _The registration for participation in the Super Special Parkour Tournament will close in five minutes._ ”

“Rainbow! You have to sign up!” said Fluttershy.

“You’re right!” said Rainbow and ran to the table just before the registrars were getting up to leave. “Hey, mister… I want to participate.”

“What do you want, girl?” asked the girl there.

“I just said. I want to participate,” said Rainbow.

The guy laughed. “Afraid you’re too late, kid,” he said. “The children’s category already ended an hour ago.”

“I know that,” said Rainbow. “I came for the main competition… The one that determines a future member of the Elite Wonderbolts!”

“If you think I’m letting a six-year-old compete in a tournament for seniors, you must be crazy,” said the guy, which pissed Rainbow off to no end.

“I’M TEN, YOU OLD JACKASS!” she yelled at him.

“E… Even if you’re ten, only those 15 or older can enter this one,” said the registrar.

“AAAH! I WANNA COMPETE!!” cried Rainbow.

“Rainbow, calm down,” said Fluttershy.

“Hey, guys!” said a familiar voice. “What’s going on here?” Rainbow blushed as he heard him, and Fluttershy was confused.


	18. Memory (pt. 3)

“Soarin! It’s you! I knew we’d meet you here!” said Rainbow happily. Soarin just seemed confused.

“I’m sorry?” he asked. “Do we know each other?”

“What?” asked Rainbow, starting to tear up. “But… But Soarin, don’t you remember me?” Soarin looked at her closer before he slapped his knee and broke out laughing.

“Just kidding, Rainbow,” he said. “Of course I remember you…” Rainbow was pretty much broken, so she started biting on his leg in angst.

“Aaah… Never ever make that kind of joke, you IDIOT!” she growled.

“Ok, ok, never again!” said Soarin anxiously. Then he noticed something different and gave her a weird look, chuckling. “I see you colored your hair,” he smirked. “You did it for me, right?”

“Th… That… Forget it, I only did it be… because I wanted a new look.” said Rainbow defensively.

“Hmmm, ok… What a pity,” said Soarin, seeming distraught. “Because actually, I liked your hair more when it was all blue.”

“What! Hey, don’t say things like that,” said Rainbow angrily. “It’s colored because you said-” Then she realized she had walked right into another of Soarin’s tricks. “AAAH! Stop teasing me!” she said, waving her fists at him as he held her back, laughing.

“Ok, ok, that was the last joke, promise,” he said and touched her forehead to his. “Seriously though, I’m happy to see you again, my little Pegasus. And by the way, you look very pretty with those colors in your hair.” Rainbow blushed at his kind words and smiled. Then Soarin noticed Fluttershy. “Hmmm? And who are you, little one?”

“I… I…” she stuttered. Rainbow moved around to her friend and hugged her.

“She’s my friend, Fluttershy,” she said. “I met her a few days after you left. She’s helped me with my training.” Then she gave a proud chuckle as Soarin kneeled down to her.

“Great!” he said. “Hello, cutie. It’s nice to meet you.” Fluttershy was a little nervous and backed up.

“Hey Rainbow, is there something weird on my face?” he whispered. “She seems to be afraid of me.”

“Nah, this is natural behavior for her,” said Rainbow. “She’s just a little shy.”

“By the way, have you signed up yet?” he asked.

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that,” said Rainbow pointing to the guy behind the table. “This idiot doesn’t want to sign me up. Says I’m not old enough to enter.”

“Soarin, you know that only those who are 15 years or older can participate.” said the registrar.

“Hmmm… True,” he said before he smirked. “But then again, rules _are_ meant to be broken… Just let her run.”

“What?!? You’re crazy!” said the guy. “I won’t do it. What if she decides to use rooftops and ends up falling? We can’t afford another lawsuit for that. Besides, do you want it on your conscious if something happens to the kid?”

“Hmmm… That’s true,” said Soarin, before he looked at Rainbow. “Rainbow, if they let you participate, you’ll have to promise me that you won’t use the roofs or any dangerous life-risking path, deal?”

“Ok, Soarin,” said Rainbow. “If you ask me to, I won’t use those paths.”

“Great!” said Soarin, turning back to the registrar. “Now there’s nothing to worry about. You can enter her in the tournament now.”

“And you’re believing her?! That easily?!” asked the registrar.

“Of course,” said Soarin. “She’s never lied to me before. Why would she start now?” Then Spitfire and Fleetfoot walked up behind him.

“Soarin, what’s going on?” asked Spitfire. Soarin instantly went as blue as his hair.

***SpongeBob Timecard Announcer:* A few minutes of explanation later…**

“YOU’RE INSANE!” yelled Spitfire. “Whatever the reason, she can _not_ participate!”

“But Spit, you haven’t seen her move! She’s an incredible athlete!” said Soarin.

“That doesn’t matter,” said Spitfire. “The tournament is too dangerous for a girl-”

“Hey, woman…” said Rainbow.

“What do you want, kid?” asked Spitfire.

“Are you his girlfriend?” asked Rainbow. Spitfire and Soarin looked at each other embarrassed before Spitfire jumped away.

“Stupid girl! I’d never be with this good-for-nothing slacker!!!” she yelled. Soarin just sweatdropped and gave a weak chuckle.

**Deadpool: REJECTED!!! *slaps a stamp reading “Rejected” on Soarin’s forehead***

**Deadpool, I swear to God!**

**Deadpool: Don't-forget-to-like-fav-and-subscribe! Woop, woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop-woop! *runs away like Dr. Zoidberg from “Futurama” ***

**Prick.**

“Whew…” said Rainbow, relieved. “Well, now let me participate.”

“I already told you, no!” said Spitfire.

“But I-!” she said.

“No matter what you say, it won’t change my opinion,” said Spitfire. Then Fluttershy zipped up next to Rainbow and held her hat in front of her innocently.

“P…Please, she’s worked so hard every day after classes to be able to participate in this race,” she begged.

“Yes! Please… I promised myself.” begged Rainbow. Then Soarin slid in behind them.

“Cmon Spit, don’t be mean,” he said. “Or are you telling me that these little faces don’t break your heart?” Then they all gave her the puppy-dog eyes, and Spitfire sweatdropped.

“ _Ah man, those puppy-dog eyes again,_ ” she thought. “ _I feel really bad now._ ”

“What do you think, Fleetfoot?” she asked.

“Hey, don’t ask me…” she said. “I’ll back you up whatever you decide.”

“Pleeeaaase!” begged the others. Spitfire gave it a long thought, and then…

“NO!” she answered firmly, causing the others to do an anime-style pratfall.

“Argh! Alright, Spit, you leave me no choice,” growled Soarin as he slipped up next to her and whispered something to her. Fleetfoot leaned in to listen, and once Soarin was finished, the two were likely to faint from how much blood rushed to their cheeks.

“What?! Surely you can’t be serious!” said Spitfire.

“I _am_ serious, Spitfire,” smirked Soarin. “And don’t call me Shirley.”

“But it’s a lie!” said Spitfire.

Soarin chuckled. “But aside from us, no one else knows that.”

“That’s extortion and you know that,” said Spitfire, on the verge of tears.

“Yes! And I love it!” he replied, giving her the troll-face. “So, what do you say? Will she get to participate?” Spitfire was still about to cry, but she sucked it up and rubbed her left temple.

“Fine. You win, Soarin,” she said. “Let the kid participate.”

“YES!” cheered Rainbow.

The registrar growled but conceded. “Okay dwarf, you’re number 119.”

“What?” she asked indignantly. “Forget that, old man, gimme number one.”

“The numbers are given out in order of arrival, and since you showed up last, you get the last number, you dumb kid!” the registrar barked.

“Ahhh!” whined Rainbow. “I want number one!”

“What was it that Mr. Soarin told Ms. Spitfire just now?” asked Fluttershy.

“He said-” said Fleetfoot and she sweatdropped as she remembered. “It’s better if you don’t know, kid.” Then the p.a. went off.

“ _Attention, all participants; the last competition of the tournament begins in ten minutes,_ ” said the announcer. “ _Please assemble at the starting line._ ”

“Well Rainbow, your time has come,” said Soarin. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” she said excitedly. “Just watch me, Soarin. I promise I’ll win.”

Soarin chuckled. “I know,” he said and hugged her. “Just have fun out there, my little Pegasus.” Then he leaned in and whispered to her. “And remember the paths we used when I taught you the basics. It might help you out.”

“O… Ok.” Rainbow stuttered in understanding.

“Why are you doing this, Soarin?” asked Spitfire. “Why do you care so much about that girl?”

“Yeah, Soarin,” said Fleetfoot. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like the kid, but admit it. She can’t possibly win.”

“I’ll just tell ya this,” he said mysteriously. “You shouldn’t take your eyes off her during the race. You’re in for a surprise.”

“Good luck, Rainbow,” said Fluttershy. “And please be careful.”

“I will,” she smiled, giving her friend a thumbs-up. “See ya later!” Then she ran to the starting line as Soarin walked over to Fluttershy.

“She said your name was Fluttershy, right?” he remembered. “You wanna come with us to watch the race? We got box seats.” Then he gave a proud chuckle.

“Y…Yes,” she stuttered taking his hand. “I’d love to.”

“Great!” said Soarin, lifting her bag onto his shoulder. “Here, lemme carry this for ya.”

“Th… Thank you,” she blushed as they walked along.

“Hey Spit, this is the first time I’ve seen Soarin so deeply invested into getting someone into the academy,” said Fleetfoot. “What gives?”

“If he’d really wanted that kid in the academy, he’d have advised her to take part in the children’s category…” said Spitfire thoughtfully. “No, there’s something else he wants to get out of this Rainbow kid.”

A few minutes later, everyone was lined up at the starting line and Rainbow’s eyes were shoujo stars in happiness.

“This is so exciting!” she squealed. “Now let’s get this started!”

“Hmmm…” said a man next to her. “Well, I knew this contest was declining in caliber over time, but letting a little girl take part? Surely this is a new low, even for these guys.”

“And who exactly are you?” asked Rainbow, looking at the man to see his sleeked back aquamarine hair and gold eyes.

“Tell me girl, who let you enter this contest?” he asked.

Rainbow gave a proud chuckle. “None other than the formidable Soarin,” she responded.

“Ha! Soarin entered you?” the man asked incredulously.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not, you stupid boy,” scoffed Rainbow.

“Think about it, girl,” The man rolled his eyes. “Only someone as careless and stupid as Soarin would let a six-year-old girl enter an adult competition,” Rainbow growled angrily again.

“AAAH! Why does everyone think I’m 6?!” she growled. “Also, you jackass, I won’t let you call my Soarin stupid, you hear me?”

“Whatever you say, kid, I don’t really care,” shrugged the man. “But you’re out of luck. I’m gonna win this tournament.”

“No chance! I’m the one who’s gonna be the next Elite!” said Rainbow confidently.

“You think I’m trying to join the academy to become an Elite?” asked the man.

“Aren’t you?” she inquired. “But why else would you want to participate?” she asked.

“I’m only taking part for a chance to enter the Academy and then be able to take on Soarin, the only sportsman that has never been defeated,” he deadpanned. “Since he’s now known worldwide as the Achilles of the new era, and if I win, I’ll become known by that name instead, and become a legend myself…” Then he saw that Rainbow had fallen asleep on the track. “Will you listen to me, girl!!!”

Rainbow quickly jumped to her feet and stretched. “Huh…” she groaned. “Ah, yes, as it may, the most important part is that _I’ll_ win.”

“Ha…” the man thought. “I don’t have to worry about a little girl, there’s no one I can’t beat in this tournament.” Up in the box, Fluttershy and the Wonderbolts were watching, waiting for the race to start.

“See Fluttershy? I told you this place is great to watch Rainbow,” smirked Soarin and he chuckled.

“Mister… Mister Soarin…” Fluttershy whispered to him. He opened one eye and looked at her weird.

“Hey beauty, don’t call me Mister,” he said. “I’m only 16. Just call me Soarin.”

“Sorry, S… Soarin,” she stuttered. “You really aren’t bothered by me being here?”

“What are you asking, cutie?” he laughed. “I’m glad you’re joining us. Besides, any friend of Rainbow’s is a friend of mine.”

“That’s very nice of you, Soarin, giving your seat to Fluttershy…” said an obviously ticked Fleetfoot. “But why did you take _my_ seat?!”

“Don’t be like that, Fleet. You’re so ugly when you’re angry,” smirked Trollface- I mean, Soarin. “Besides, you’re younger than me, and the young people always give their seats to the elder.”

“You’ve only got one year up on me!” she growled, trying to pull him off her chair. “Now gimme my seat back, you jerk!”

“Hey kid,” said Spitfire seriously. “If Rainbow’s really your friend, you should’ve told her not to take part in this race.”

“I know, but in these past three months, she’s made me the luckiest person by having her as my friend,” she remembered. “And if this race id the most important thing for her, I’ll support her no matter what.”

“Little one, being a friend doesn’t only mean supporting them,” she said. “A good friend is loyal enough to advise you against doing something dumb.”

“You’re right, but she’s not only doing it for herself,” said Fluttershy, looking at Soarin as Fleetfoot was still trying to pull him off her seat. “It’s also her way of saying thank you to a person in her life that became very special to her.”

“ _I know what you mean, kid,_ ” thought Spitfire, as she looked at the two idiots she was forced to call her teammates. “ _I sometimes forget that I started for someone else too…_ ”

“ _Attention everybody,_ ” said the announcer. “ _To start the last competition of the day, I present to you the Mayor of Ponyville._ ” Then a wise old woman with grey hair and blue eyes walked up to the starting block with a mic in her hand.

“ _First of all, let me extend a big welcome to all the competitors that are going to risk everything today to bring us a show of effort, concentration and fair play. Good luck to all of you!_ ” she said before she pulled out a starting pistol… “ _And now let’s start the countdown!_ ”

Then she cocked the pistol and raised it before she started counting. “ _10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_ ”


	19. Memory (pt. 4)

“ _Begin!_ ” Then the mayor pulled the trigger. A loud bang rang out from the gun and the competitors started running.

“Time to win this!” said Rainbow confidently, but then someone pushed her and she fell on the ground just past the starting line.

“Foolish girl,” said the guy from earlier. “That’s what happens when you enter a race for adults.”

“ _And the competition has started!_ ” said the announcer. “ _And just as expected, there are some competitors that have already been knocked out upon exiting the gate._ ”

“Rainbow!” called Fluttershy in concern. “What happened to her?”

“Hmm… Odds are good one of her rivals pushed her,” said Fleetfoot.

“What!?! Is that even allowed?” asked Fluttershy.

“You kidding? Of course it's not allowed,” said Fleetfoot. “These races have only two rules: Rule 1; Don’t use any transportation. Rule 2; Don’t attack your opponents.”

“But then why was she attacked?” asked Fluttershy.

“We have over fifty wireless mobile cameras installed along the track, and the mayor gave us access to the city security system, not to mention the fleet of drones we have in any blind spots, so everyone can see the course and any paths the racers might take at any time. But it’s also to stop cheaters when we see them,” explained Spitfire. “But despite all that, the problem of the starting line chaos remains unsolved. The more experienced competitors know that the best place to start the race is on the sides, and the beginners are always sandwiched in the middle of the throng. Unfortunately for your friend, apart from being a beginner, she’s also a lot smaller than most competitors. Ergo, she’s the most likely to get hit.” Then she looked at Soarin. “I warned you man. This race isn’t for a girl her age.”

“Take a chill pill, Spit,” said Soarin, watching the track. “Just watch and learn.” They all looked and saw Rainbow quickly get back to her feet and get back to running.

“ _No way! No way I’m losing this race that easy!_ ” she thought anxiously.

“This time, she won’t be as easily pushed around by the other competitors,” said Soarin, knowing her plan.

“ _Let’s see who this hard-working competitor is,_ ” said the announcer, pulling up Rainbow’s profile on the big screen. “ _Number 119, her name is Rainbow Dash. Age… 10 years?_ ”

“She’s only ten?” asked someone in the audience.

“ _She’s ten years old,_ ” thought a little girl in the audience. She had purple hair and eyes and was wearing a green shirt. “ _That’s only four years older than me…_ ”

“This is a joke!” yelled another audience goer. “Take her out of the race!” Then more people joined him and booed Rainbow.

“Happy yet, Soarin?” asked Spitfire coldly. “Now they’re booing her out. The people in this city always take this competition seriously, after all, remember?”

“Poor Rainbow,” said Fleetfoot. “This must really discourage her…”

“I don’t think a couple of boos are even gonna shake her,” said Soarin proudly. “She’s been criticized and mocked her whole life, mainly due to her size. Once they see her performance here though, I bet ya ten bucks they’ll all shut up forever.”

“I’ll take that action,” said Fleetfoot, shaking his hand.

“ _Now I understand why you admire Mister Soarin so much, Rainbow,_ ” thought Fluttershy. “ _He truly has faith in you._ ”

“ _Oh wait, we’ve just gotten word who allowed this girl to enter,_ ” said the announcer. “ _It seems to have all been Soarin’s idea. Why am I not surprised? We all know how impulsive **he** is, but what’s **really** amazing is that Spitfire and Fleetfoot went along with it. I’ve got a feeling that after all this, some heads are gonna roll for letting this happen._” Spitfire and Fleetfoot looked at Soarin with a look that would’ve terrified Darth Vader. He just sat there and gave a nervous chuckle.

“That commentator is so funny,” he said weakly. Then Spitfire pulled him close to her burning face.

“Listen well, Soarin,” she growled. “If I get kicked out of the academy for this, I promise you my head won’t be the only one rolling…”

Then Fleetfoot did the same thing to him. “And I promise you that if I get kicked out, your head isn’t the only thing you’ll be missing, you hear me?” she growled.

“Mo… Mommy, help…” Soarin squeaked in fear.

**Deadpool: Jesus. Now might be a good time for Soarin to have my healing factor.**

**Agreed. But do I even wanna know what Fleetfoot was referring to?**

**Deadpool: How about no?**

**Sounds good.**

Rainbow was still running, but she was starting to lose breath. “ _Man… these guys are fast,_ ” she thought. “ _Soarin told me not to rely solely on my speed to win this race. It lasts all afternoon, but if I don’t, I’ll never catch up to them…_ ” Then she looked in one specific direction. “ _Hmm? If I recall correctly, that path leads to an old sewer tunnel…_ ” she said, then she remembered. “ _Oh yeah, of course._ ” she thought and turned.

Soarin gave a broad smile and an internal chuckle. “ _She finally got it…_ ”

**(Back to present)**

“Thus began the competition, and as Soarin said, the race was pretty extensive, since while the starting line was on the coast, the finish line was in an elevated area on the outskirts,” Rainbow remembered. “The challenge was displayed very soon as the more novice competitors ended up defeated by suffering from extreme exhaustion and minor injuries. Matter of fact, within the first hour, out of the 119 competitors who entered, only 56 remained. And of those 56, one was highlighting over the rest.”

**(Back to Flashback)**

“Idiot!” yelled one racer, pushing against the one who was messing with Rainbow at the starting line. “Let me pass or you’ll be sorry!”

“If you believe you can throw me to the ground as easily as you did that kid, you couldn’t be more wrong.” said the man as he knocked him to the ground and pulled a sick aerial flip over a gap before landing perfectly, climbing a wall and continuing.

“ _This is amazing! Number 28 is displaying quite unique qualities in this race._ ” said the announcer.

“Woo! That guy’s amazing,” blushed Fleetfoot as she watched him. “I think we have a winner. Let’s check him out now.”

“His name is Thunderlane,” said Spitfire, off-hand. “He’s 17 years old from South Africa, has participated and won five official tournaments worldwide.”

“How do you know all that?” asked Fleetfoot suspiciously.

“I’ve been following up on him due to his capacities;” she said. “But it looks like you, Soarin want to steal the title of best extreme sportsman from him.”

Soarin laughed. “You know I don’t mind, but it’s a pity he had to just enter the tournament Rainbow is competing in.”

“Man, you _really_ believe Rainbow will win, don't you?” asked Fleetfoot confused. “Speaking of which, I haven’t seen her for like an hour. Did she withdraw?”

“No, she’d never give this up,” said Fluttershy defensively. “But she’s right. Where is she?”

Soarin gave a broad smile and a proud chuckle. “It’s so nice of you to ask because I believe she’ll be showing up any minute now,” he said.

“What are you talking about?” asked Spitfire. Then Rainbow jumped out of an old pipe in the side of a large concrete block.

“ _Oh, but what’s this? The girl Soarin entered has just jumped from an old sewer pipe!_ ” shouted the astonished announcer.

“What?!?” asked Spitfire astonished. “But how? That pipe is way too narrow for an athlete.”

“Not one Rainbow’s size,” said Soarin matter-of-factly.

“I hope that’s just dirt stuck to her face,” said Fleetfoot in a sort of disgust.

“Good thing Soarin showed me that passage when we first met,” said Rainbow. “Helped me cut out a lot of distance.”

“You showed her that pipe?” asked Fleetfoot.

“If the others find out about this, you could get expelled,” said Spitfire.

“Ah, don’t be so melodramatic,” said Soarin. “It was just a little advice, but from now on, she’ll have to depend on her strength and skills.”

“What makes you want to get that kid into the academy so much anyway?” asked Spitfire.

“Calm down, guys,” said Soarin. “Let the race continue, and you’ll see why my dear friend.”

“ _Time to show ‘em what you really got, Rainbow,_ ” he thought proudly.

“ _Oh! That kid is on par with everyone and she’s only ten,_ ” thought the kid from earlier. “ _That’s amazing._ ”

**(Back to present)**

“In that race, I had to use everything Soarin ever taught me, and little by little, people started being astonished that a ten-year-old girl could keep going in the contest while most of the others, older than me, had to surrender in the end,” remembered Rainbow. “Finally, we arrived at the last stage of the competition. And it was basically one-on-one.”

**(Back to Flashback)**

It was early evening, and Rainbow and Thunderlane were neck-and-neck for the lead, with the people extremely admiring Rainbow now.

“I gotta admit, Soarin,” said Fleetfoot. “The kid’s got amazing resilience.”

“Don’t be impressed yet, Fleet,” said Soarin. “Let’s just see who wins this.”

“Hey, the race is almost over, and Thunderlane’s still up front,” said Fleetfoot. “And Rainbow’s gotta close a seven-man gap. I doubt she can do that.”

“ _Miss Fleetfoot is right,_ ” thought Fluttershy. “ _Rainbow’s so far behind and the race is almost over. But why is Mister Soarin so confident?_ ”

“That’s what you think, sweetheart,” said Soarin. “Remember that the others have used the roofs, and are more tired, due to the strain it put on their legs.”

“Now I understand!” said Fluttershy. “That’s why you told Rainbow not to use the rooftops, right Mister Soarin? Not just to protect her, but because she has more strength in her legs.” Soarin just gave a proud chuckle and winked at her.

“Soarin, even though this competition is free-path, you have to remember that the last few meters are a huge climb toward the goal, and there’s only one way to do it; along the roofs,” said Spitfire. “She doesn’t have any shortcuts to get there.”

“You forget, my dear,” said Soarin. “There is one other path up there. It’s risky, but I bet Rainbow can make it.” Then all of a sudden, Rainbow stopped in front of a large wall.

“ _What? Are you giving up now?_ ” thought Thunderlane.

“Another path?” asked Spitfire before it hit her. “No! It can’t be! You think she can pull off the Ninja Jump?”

“What?!? No way! That’s impossible, even for someone as skilled as her!” said Fleetfoot.

“Ninja Jump?” asked Fluttershy.

“Yes Fluttershy,” said Soarin. “To reach the goal, there is another path, but it can only be taken by performing the Ninja Jump.” Three months ago, Soarin and Rainbow were out in front of the Ninja Jump wall, a huge structure covered in polished tile with a large gap in the middle.

“ _What’s the Ninja Jump?_ ” asked Rainbow.

“ _It’s the special name for when we do a repetition of jumps to be able to ascend this wall, and thus, be faster to reach the tournament’s finish line up there,_ ” explained Soarin.

“ _But that’s impossible,_ ” said Rainbow, looking at the wall. “ _Has anyone else ever tried to do this?_ ”

“ _Yeah, Spitfire, Fleetfoot and I have all succeeded in doing it, though it was never official,_ ” he replied.

“ _Yeah, I understand why,_ ” said Rainbow. “ _No one would risk their victory in trying to make that jump._ ”

Soarin chuckled. “ _Rainbow, winning isn’t what’s important,_ ” he said.

“ _But Soarin, all my life I’ve been taught that winning is the only thing that counts,_ ” she said confused.

“ _Well, whoever told you that was wrong,_ ” said Soarin. “ _Winning only gets you a trophy and a title. Give it a couple of months and everyone will forget it. The important thing is to leave something people will remember forever in their hearts **and** minds._” The memory faded as it returned to the present, but Rainbow still remembered the following words. “ _Do something that shakes not only those watching, but even the pillars of Heaven themselves, and make all who see it hope for the impossible. That’s what being a Wonderbolt is, not winning trophies and being number one, but to give the audience a show…_ ”

“And be an example to follow…” completed Rainbow.

“Enough with the mysteries, Soarin,” said Spitfire, obviously having had enough of his behavior. “Tell me what you told this kid! Tell me why you talked her into participating in a competition for people five years older than her!”

“Because only she can achieve what all three of us lost a long time ago,” said Soarin.

“What… we lost?” asked Spitfire.

“I mean to lead by example,” said Soarin. “Make them believe dreams can be achieved. You remember last year when we met those fans in the hospital? Particularly that little amputee girl, Scootaloo… When she told us that she admired us, and if she didn’t have her problems, she’d wanna be the best runner in the world.”

“Yeah, and you told her not to give up hope,” remembered Spitfire. “You told her you had an accident when you were a kid too, but you went on ahead anyway. She said we were different, that she saw us as superheroes with special abilities, and that she could never be like us.”

“Exactly,” said Soarin. “It was at that moment that I realized that we weren’t just an example for the people to follow, but somebody they idolized. When we founded the Elite, we did it to give an example on how to overcome adversities. But little by little, we just started to lose it, only to become heroes to others.”

“But I had this weird dream the other night,” he continued. “A young woman who didn’t belong to the Academy with multicolored hair, that would do things unequaled by any, and that I’d find her on one of my trips. Heh, had I known that woman would be a ten-year-old named Rainbow, I’d have never believed it. But when I saw the things she did when I met her three months ago, I knew she was that woman. She would return the faith and dreams to these people who lost them, those who were disabled or had some sort of problem. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’d love to see Rainbow enter the Academy, for that would show the best athlete in history entered the Wonderbolts. But I kinda also want to do this sort of thing, so the faith would return to the hearts of the people."

“ _I can’t believe my eyes,_ ” said the announcer. “ _Will Rainbow Dash try to make the impossible jump?_ ”

“Everyone stopped, even Thunderlane,” said Fluttershy, looking at the drone-feed.

“Even though some of them are cheaters, or desperate for victory, in the end, they’re all sportsmen at heart,” said Fleetfoot. “And seeing someone who has the same ideals as them, even if she’s just a kid they know she deserves the attention of them all for trying to accomplish this huge feat.” Rainbow had limbered up and was ready to make the jump, so she charged the wall.

“She’s never gonna be able to make that jump,” said Spitfire. “It’s too high! Her legs won’t hold up!”

“Wrong,” said Spitfire. “Her body is slim, and she hasn’t worked up her legs as much since she was on the ground for most of the race. She’ll make it.” And for a time, it looked like he was right as she made six repetitive jumps, making it almost all the way up to the top, but she started losing strength.

“ _Already…_ ” she thought, audibly straining. “ _I can’t… Anymore…_ ” Then she growled, as a fire of power ignited inside her.

“No! Soarin believes in me! I can’t fail!” she growled. “Not when I’m so close!” Then she flipped and landed on the other wall, feet-first, giving her the thrust to launch herself up at the other wall, barely making it by the skin of her fingertips, cutting her pinkie on one of the tiles. She tried to get her grip better, but she lost it in her left hand.

“Come on, kid!” yelled Spitfire. “Don’t loosen up yet! You got this!”

Soarin chuckled. “Now look who’s supporting her,” he said.

“I can do this…” strained Rainbow. But then something stopped her. Three pink butterflies fluttering around her hand. They were the same butterflies from that day at the bridge. Soarin stood up in shock and knew what was going on.

“What’s happening? She shouldn’t be too heavy for her arms. Why won’t she pull up?” asked Fleetfoot. But she couldn’t. Not when she was so conflicted. She remembered Fluttershy’s words when they first met, and how Soarin told her he’d love to have her on the team.

“What’s going on?” asked Spitfire. “If she doesn’t hurry, Thunderlane will take the chance and win.”

“She won’t do it…” said Soarin in understanding.

“What? Why not?” asked Fleetfoot.

“Because she finally found what she was looking for…” said Soarin. Rainbow remembered everything; her training and hanging out with both Soarin and Fluttershy. But then, she remembered their words.

“ _About that,_ ” Fluttershy had said. “ _If you win the tournament today, does that mean this will be the last day we’ll spend together?_ ”

“ _By entering the tournament, you might end up discovering what you’ve always been looking for,_ ” Soarin had said.

“ _And what am I looking for?_ ” she had said. Soarin had chuckled and rubbed her head.

“ _You’ll know when the time comes…_ ” he said and the memories faded.

“A faithful friend,” said Soarin, looking at Fluttershy. “That’s what she needs the most and what makes her happy… And she found it…”

“I’m sorry, Soarin,” Rainbow wept on the ledge. “But I can’t leave her alone… Not yet…” Then she just let go. Everyone was shocked at this final act. Except for Soarin; he just let out a single proud tear as she fell into the airbag.

“Oh nooo! She fell!” said the announcer. “At the last moment, she couldn’t hold on! And the winner is Thunderlane!!!” The winner looked down the ledge at the girl and gave a strong look.

“ _I admit it, kid,_ ” he thought. “ _In this race, you’ve let me win. I don’t know why you stopped and fell, but I hope you’ll win next time because I’ll be waiting at the academy._ ” Then he saluted her before he continued on to the winner’s circle.

Later on, the sun was almost about to set and Rainbow was on the ground crying.

“ _Why… Why didn’t I do it?_ ” she thought. “ _I was so close…_ ”

“Hey Rainbow!” she heard Soarin call behind her. “Great race, pal!” Then he saw her crying.

“So… Soarin…” she sniffed. “Sorry… I failed…”

“What are you talking about, Rainbow?” asked Soarin, wiping the tears off her face. “The exact opposite is true. You’ve made me very proud.”

“But I promised you I would win,” she said.

“You must’ve forgotten what I told you before,” he said. “Winning isn’t everything. For example, your decision, not wanting to leave Fluttershy alone, and forsaking fame and popularity for a friend, you couldn’t have chosen anything better. Show me one person more loyal than you, and I still won’t believe you made the wrong call.”

“It’s true, Rainbow,” said Spitfire. “I admit I didn’t know why Soarin supported you so much, but now I understand; you’re something really special.”

“And you’re gonna need someone just as special by your side,” said Fleetfoot as Fluttershy walked forward.

“Flu… Fluttershy… I…” Rainbow simpered.

“You’re hurt,” said Fluttershy, taking her hand. “Let me help you.” Soon her finger was bandaged and Fluttershy was holding her hand out to her. “Come on, stand up. We better get back to training. Next time you compete, you’ll win.”

“Fluttershy…” she said amazed before Soarin put his arms around their necks.

“See Rainbow, you chose the perfect option,” he said. “You two are in perfect harmony. You’re the value and loyalty Fluttershy needs, and she was the serenity and humility that was missing in your life. So just promise me one thing: Even if life throws the most absurd of obstacles in your way, and even when if there are problems between you, never forget what you are. Because you’re more than friends. You’re sisters. Please promise me that you’ll never lose the trust between you.”

“Yes Soarin! I promise you!” they both said and the Wonderbolts couldn’t help laughing.

**(Back to present)**

“Now… Now I remember…” said Rainbow.

“I promised to never lose the trust between us…” said Fluttershy. “And that’s what I’ll do, Rainbow…”

“But how can I trust you again, Fluttershy? After everything that’s happened,” said Rainbow.

“Because we’re family, Rainbow,” said Fluttershy. “And you must have faith in me when I tell you that Twilight and the others are true friends. But now I understand that I can’t force you… It’s time for you to make a choice. But you should know that if being with Luna is what you really want, just know…” Then she transformed and prepared to take off. “I’ll always be your friend. Now I have to go help the others. Be careful, my dear Rainbow…” Then she flew off to help the others.

“Fluttershy…” said Rainbow as she watched her friend disappear over the horizon. She had finally remembered the promise she made those three long years ago to the most important person in her life. But she understood she had to choose. Not for the others, but for herself.

**To Be Continued…**


	20. Loyalty (pt. 1)

Things for the Bearers were not going at all well, but Pinkie was having great fun, messing with Descent.

“My dear Descent, why don’t we end this dance for good?” Pinkie suggested.

“For once we agree,” said Descent, charging a dark magic blast in his hand. “Now to finish you.”

“Hey, you sure you wanna hurt me?” Pinkie asked.

Descent laughed. “You know very well I’ve tried hurting you this whole time,” he said.

“Cmon, man,” she shrugged. “You use spears to try and trap me, attack me with water when you know I can manipulate water and finally, you attack the field with bursts of heat.” Then she gave a contented sigh as she patted her stomach. “Which, by the way, I appreciate. I ate way too much cake for breakfast this morning and that workout really helped me burn those calories.”

“So you’re saying I haven’t been fighting seriously?” asked Descent confused.

“No, I’m trying to tell you that deep down you don’t want to hurt me,” pontificated Pinkie. “I don’t know why you’re on Luna’s side. Maybe it’s because your sister wants to help her, but it’s bad that you don’t listen to your heart.”

“I believe you’re wrong, Pinkie,” said Descent as he flew down to her level. “I’m not a friendly person.”

“Descent, I’m only happy when I’m with good people, and I know that in your inner self, you’re a good person,” said Pinkie before she blushed and put her head on his shoulder. “And that’s why I like you.” Then she gave a weird chuckled and Descent sweatdropped. “Also, I never liked all that fighting. I prefer going to parties and having fun. Life is way too short to worry about all that nonsense.” Then, a mass flew in out of nowhere before it slammed into a tree behind Pinkie.

“RARITY!!!” called Twilight. Pinkie looked and saw Rarity, knocked out of the fight, powered down with her clothes shredded and her hair knocked out of its curl. Then she saw Haze was holding her Gem in his hand.

“These are the powers of the Bearers of Harmony?” he asked. “Disappointing. They’re only girls trying to play at war.” Rarity’s head tilted to one side and her hair out of her face and saw that she was badly beaten and blood was leaking from the corner of her mouth.

“Ra..rity…” she whispered terrified for her friend when out of nowhere, her hair-tie, which had kept her hair in a high ponytail, split in half and her hair fell to her shoulders.

“Now, surrender or suffer more pain than what defeated this weak woman,” said Haze darkly.

“Haze…” said Descent amazed at his teammate’s behavior. Then water started rising around them. Descent looked and saw Pinkie was manipulating it under Haze’s body. Then Haze sensed something from her. Something… rather unusual.

“Hmm?” he thought. “Where does this essence I can feel surrounding me emanate from? Can it be…”

“Impalement!” yelled Pinkie in a dark voice. Then the water formed ice spikes. Haze quickly jumped out of the way before a huge ice-mass shot up and nearly stabbed through him. Then Pinkie blinked out of sight before appearing in the air, right in front of Haze, forming a boxing glove out of ice around her hand before punching him away.

“In… Incredible!” thought Descent. “What unbelievable speed!” Pinkie zipped around Haze some more before he caught her by the throat.

“You’ll have to do better than that if you want to beat me, Pinkie,” he said. Pinkie just chuckled as she dissolved into water in his hand. “What?!? Dammit! A Water Clone!” Then the Water Clone formed into Pinkie’s pony self, but its hair was straight, and one of its hoofs was wrapped around his arm.

“No! He’s trapped!” yelled Nightingale in fear.

“Pinkie?” thought Twilight, amazed and confused.

“Hey! Chocolate man” said Pinkie in a dark voice. “You’ve been a bad boy…” Then she showed her eyes and they looked… blank and dark.

“What happened to Pinkie?” thought Descent. “She looks and sounds different. Almost as if… She’s a completely different person.

“Fascinating,” said Descent, struggling against the Water Clone. “I admit that last attack with the Water Clone was very much unexpected. There aren’t many people that manage to fascinate me as much as you…” Pinkie balanced on the water spike, but her clothes and hair were soaking wet and much darker. And her hair was straight, covering one blank eye. The same could be said for the pony-face on her headdress, and it was creepy as hell.

“You dared to hurt Rarity,” she said sadistically. “So before I kill you, I believe I’ll have some fun with your chocolate body.”

“Pinkie, what… happened to you?” thought Twilight. “Why are you talking like this?”

“You’re saying you’ll kill me?” asked Haze, disbelievingly. “Ha! I’d like to see you try.”

“Be patient, man,” said this new side of Pinkie. “Before I eat some chocolate, I like to play with it a little. Let’s see who you react when I _break_ that swollen arm of yours.” Then the water violently turned, and everyone else could hear bones cracking as they saw his flesh twisting. He cringed a bit, but he kept it hidden under his hood.

“Oh! You hardly grimaced,” said Pinkie sadistically. “Maybe I have to be a little rougher with you.” Then the water surrounded his entire body.

“If I let this go any further, she’ll end up killing Haze,” thought Nightingale. “I have to help him…” But just as she moved, another Water Clone moved behind her with a large blade for an arm… angled right at her throat.

“Where do you think you’re going, old witch,” it asked sadistically. “I don’t like to be disturbed whilst playing with my food. But when I’m finished with him… you’re next…” Then it disappeared.

“What… What terrible abilities she has…” thought Nightingale in fear. “Luna was right. This girl… She’s different from the others.”

“Now it’s time to crush your huge body…” said Pinkie, before closing her hand, causing the water surrounding Haze to push at his body. The others quite clearly mentally threw up as they heard bones crunch under the water before Haze finally coughed up blood. Pinkie’s eyes glowed bright as she gave a sadistic chuckle. “Oh, what fun this is!”

“ENOUGH, PINKIE!” yelled Twilight, making Pinkie and her headdress snap back to normal.

“Oh? W… What happened to me?” she asked disoriented.

“Now!” yelled Haze. “Replacement!” Then he teleported outside the water-lock and swapped himself out for a nearby tree before he flew at Pinkie.

“Water Shield!” she yelled quickly and summoned her pony self to block him, but he just flew through it and punched her in the stomach.

“You lose,” he said simply. Then he threw Pinkie to the ground where she was forced to power down.

“PINKIEEE!!!” yelled Twilight in concern and fear.

“ _Hmm…_ ” thought Haze. “ _That enigmatic girl. For a few moments, I felt a strange aura emanating from her, different than Celestia’s light, or Luna’s darkness… It felt like… the succubus type… But that’s impossible…_ ”

“Haze, are you okay?” asked Nightingale.

“Don’t worry about me,” said Haze as his arm repositioned itself. “I used Body Regeneration to repair the bones and organs she crushed.”

“That means you lost half your power,” realized Nightingale. “Will you be able to continue fighting?”

“Heh… Don’t be ridiculous,” smirked Haze. “To fight these girls, I don’t even need half my power.”

“By the way, why did you let yourself take damage if you could replace at any time?” asked Nightingale, confused by her teammate’s behavior.

“My life is irrelevant,” he said. “The only important thing is victory for Luna.”

“What are you saying?” asked Nightingale, getting more confused by the minute.

“If she had killed me, the Jewel of Harmony would’ve left her immediately,” Haze explained. “There’s nothing more prohibited by harmony than taking the life of another being. But the Twilight I know would stop her from killing me and give me the opportunity to attack, but the important thing is that either way, Luna wins.”

“Who the hell are you, Haze?” thought Nightingale. “Is it worth winning if you’re going to die…”

“Although, I have to admit that for a few moments, I slightly worried,” thought Haze. “Especially seeing how despite the evil Pinkie was showing, at no time I felt any weakness in her connection with her element. Hmm… What secrets does your past hold, Pinkie Pie?”

“Hey Haze, you shouldn’t have been so hard on the kid,” said Descent flying over to him.

“And what happened to you?” asked Haze seriously. “You really believed all she said? Pinkie is characterized by only wanting to have fun and her yearning to joke is so great, that lying doesn’t matter anymore. What do you think would’ve happened later? Throwing you a party to get to know you better? Stupid boy…” Descent just growled, but Nightingale noticed something wrong with him.

“Hey Descent, what’s up with you?” she asked. Descent ran his fingers through his hair.

“S…Sorry sis,” he said. “It’s just that… For a moment, I started wondering if what we’re trying is actually the right thing to do.”

“Listen up, brother,” said Nightingale assertively. “Don’t forget why we do this. Remember the accident we had last month. You went blind and I was paralyzed waist down. When no one wanted to help us, she was the one who gave us back what we had lost! That’s why we vowed to do whatever’s necessary in order to thank her, no matter if her desires were good or bad. Never forget that, Descent.”

“Yes… You’re right, I’m sorry…” he said.

“Okay, now let’s end this once and for all,” said Nightingale. Meanwhile, Rainbow was holding her necklace close to her, trying to think.

“Soarin, what should I do?” she asked. She remembered three years ago after the competition when she and Soarin were talking on top of the Ninja Jump wall.

“What’s up with you, Rainbow?” he noticed. “You seem lost in your thoughts.”

“I’m still thinking about what you said,” she replied. “That you were happy that I made the right decision. So you never wanted me to win?”

“Not exactly,” said Soarin. “If you had opted to win instead, I still think you would’ve made the right decision.”

“I don’t get it,” said Rainbow, confused. “How can you be happy whether I win or not?”

“Rainbow, I think there’s a saying for this. Of all the paths in your life, the ones you choose will always be the right ones, if that makes sense,” he said. “What’s important is that you choose them, and not somebody else. In the end, it’s your journey. So don’t be afraid to choose, only remember to choose the way out that makes you happy with your heart. Promise me, my little Pegasus.” Then the memory faded back to the present.

“Choose with the heart…” remembered Rainbow. “Choose what makes me happy… Fluttershy… Being with her… makes me happy.” Then she realized it. She facepalmed before she ran back to the others. “I’m such an idiot! I should never have doubted Fluttershy…”

“ _Wait for me, friend,_ ” she thought before correcting herself. “ _Wait for me,_ friends _… I’ll be there soon…_ ” Back on the battlefield, Twilight was cornered.

“Well, well, Twilight,” said Nightingale cruelly. “Now the odds have shifted in our favor. Tell me, how would you like to be defeated?” Then she gave a cruel laugh as Twilight looked around at her disabled friends.

“ _Pinkie… Rarity…_ ” she thought in fear. “ _I’m sorry, I failed you…_ ”


	21. Loyalty (pt. 2)

Then just before the Shadowbolts could attack…

“Tornado!!!” yelled Fluttershy and flapped her wings so hard, the Shadowbolts were blown away by the wind.

“Fluttershy!” yelled Twilight in relief.

“Ah… The Heir of Gaia has finally arrived,” said Haze.

“ _You!_ ” thought Twilight angrily. “ _You’ll pay for hurting Pinkie and Rarity…_ ” Then she moved her hands to one side of her and a blue ball of magic formed between them.

“Stella… MAGNAAA!!!” she yelled, blasting it at Haze, causing a huge cloud of dust. But as it passed, Twilight saw a green glow coming from him.

“W… What! That’s impossible!” she said in shock. Haze had survived. His reflexes were so good, he had put up a shield just before the blast hit him.

“Poor novice sorceress,” he said. “You thought your power is sufficient to beat me. You still have many secrets to learn about magic. This situation makes me wonder, however: If you can’t beat me, what will happen when the day comes that you have to deal with my master? Since her power is greater than even my own.”

“What?!? Is… Is Luna really that powerful?” asked Twilight. Haze put his hand on her cheek and chuckled as he moved close to her.

“Puny sorceress…” he whispered. “Did I ever actually say _Luna_ was my master?” Twilight could feel her heart skip three beats in rapid succession as her sweat instantly chilled on her brow.

“STAY AWAY FROM HER!” yelled Fluttershy as she summoned roots under him, but he jumped away before they could grab him.

“Fluttershy, thanks for your help!” said Twilight, as she treated a minor headache caused by her heart.

“No problem,” said Fluttershy. “What’d I miss?”

“That big guy hurt Pinkie and Rarity and now unless we take him down, we’re dead,” explained Twilight. “I just hope you were successful with Rainbow.”

“You and me both,” said Fluttershy.

“Well, look who’s come crawling back,” said Nightingale cruelly. “Rainbow’s weeping friend.”

“How dare you hurt my friends…” growled Fluttershy. “You’re just cruel!”

“Why thank you,” laughed Nightingale. “What a sweet compliment…” Descent just gulped and sweated, and Twilight noticed.

“Hmm? That guy, it seems like he…” she thought before she saw Haze move away from the others.

“Haze! Where do you think you’re going?” asked Nightingale.

“This confrontation serves no purpose for me,” said Haze. “I have no interest in fighting girls of their level.”

“But Haze…” said Nightingale.

“In addition, I think you two are more than enough to bring this battle to an end,” continued Haze. “Although she doesn’t want to show it, Fluttershy is filled with fear, and don’t forget that she obtained her Element only yesterday, thus being much more inexperienced in a confrontation.” Then he sat down near a tree and his wings disappeared.

“ _He’s right,_ ” thought Twilight terrified. “ _Fluttershy is the most vulnerable out of all of us. We haven’t had enough time to train her in her magic._ ”

“As for Twilight, she’s been fighting since before this battle began, and don’t forget that she dared use the Stella Magna technique twice, an attack that requires most of the user’s Magic Energy, meaning she’s close to exhaustion,” said Haze. “Quite honestly, it's a bit funny how she's still standing. I could've sworn she would've passed out by now.” At that, Twilight started losing her balance. “Oh, there it is.”

“Twilight!” said Fluttershy, scared for her as she grabbed her and righted her.

“Don’t… worry…” panted Twilight. “I’m okay, Fluttershy.”

“And finally, the two of you have not weakened,” finished Haze. “Seeing that ever since this battle began, Princess Luna has been sending you energy from her cave to linger on.”

“ _What?!?_ ” thought Twilight terrified. “ _If that’s true, those two aren’t even tired, despite how intense the battle was, and if so, the two of us are never going to be able to beat them._ ”

“Hmm… I guess you’re right,” said Nightingale. “It’s okay if you sit this one out, plus you were the one who took down the other two. I suppose it’s only fair we get these two.”

“ _Fluttershy… Fluttershy, can you hear me?_ ” Twilight said in Fluttershy’s mind.

“ _Is that you, Twilight_?” she asked mentally. “ _Amazing! We can communicate telepathically_!”

“ _It’s a technique I learned the other day. I’ll teach it to you and the others later. Now listen_ ,” explained Twilight. “ _We won’t be able to beat those two ourselves. We need Pinkie and Rarity’s help_.”

“ _But they’ve taken too much damage_ ,” thought Fluttershy. “ _I could try to get close and heal them, but those two won’t let me get anywhere close to them_.”

“ _Which is why I’ll distract them while you go in for the heal_ ,” responded Twilight.

“ _But Twilight, you’re drained_ ,” thought Fluttershy. “ _Can you handle them_?”

“ _Only one way to find out_ ,” replied Twilight. “ _Now that Haze won’t intervene, I’ll be able to outperform the other two. Plus, I can sense that Descent is doing this against his will, so he’ll be holding back. Now on my signal, close your eyes. Ready_?”

“ _Ready_.” thought Fluttershy.

“It’s my turn!” yelled Twilight and she jumped up at them.

Nightingale laughed. “So you’ll be the first to fall, eh Twilight?” she asked. “As you wish!”

“Now!” yelled Twilight and Fluttershy screwed her eyes shut. “GLARE!” And a bright flash of light shone from Twilight’s hands and blinded the Shadowbolts.

“AAAH!!! My eyes!” growled Nightingale as she covered her face and landed to recover. Then Twilight jumped and grabbed Descent out of the sky.

“ _Hmm… Quite ingenious._ ” thought Haze from the sidelines. “ _This will allow her a chance to face Descent alone. But I doubt she didn’t know that he’s wearing tinted goggles, ergo the Glare won’t affect him unless it wasn’t her intention to fight him._ ” Meanwhile, Fluttershy was healing Rarity first, since she was the most critically injured. Twilight was hopping between tree branches as Descent flew alongside her.

“Twilight, you’re too weak to defeat me…” he said.

“I don’t want to defeat you,” said Twilight as they stopped on one tree. “I just want you to rethink this. I can see you’re not a bad person. A bad person wouldn’t be conflicted about all this.”

“Nice try, but I see through you now,” said Descent. “You’re just trying to mess with me, just like Pinkie did.”

“She didn’t want to mess with you, and neither do I,” said Twilight. “We just want to make you show your true feelings. Neither of us thinks you’re a bad person.”

“You don’t understand,” said Descent. “We owe Luna too much. I was blinded, Nightingale was paralyzed, and yet Luna helped us without asking, without knowing us, without even asking for something in return. She just healed us and left. We were the ones following her and offering her help.” Then he replaced his goggles and growled.

“You… You can still return the favor…” panted Twilight. “And not do deeds that hurt your ethics and your heart. Please Descent, you have the last word. You can decide-”

“Shut up!!!” yelled Nightingale as she punched her off the tree branch and grabbed Descent by his collar. “What the hell do you think you’re doing, Descent? Stop acting like a brat…” Finally, Fluttershy had healed the others, but they wouldn’t wake up. She shook them and begged them, but they stayed asleep.

“Poor girl… Don’t confuse curing the body with restoring consciousness,” said Haze. “Their wounds that caused it have healed, but they’ll still be out cold for a good few hours. And so, Twilight’s plan to bring you all together into combat cannot succeed.”

“ _Oh my God! How did he know that was our plan?!_ ” thought Fluttershy. Then Twilight crashed into a tree nearby and Fluttershy quickly moved to heal her.

“Foolish girl,” thought Haze. “The healing technique, Nature’s Blessing, is one of the more complicated spells to cast. It requires a lot of Spiritual Energy to even be able to use it once. Although you’re at a disadvantage, being able to receive energy from nature to heal the others, this process requires you to merge your own energy with the surrounding ecosystem.”

Soon Twilight was healed, but Fluttershy felt unusual. “And that, in turn, will make you feel very unstable physically.” thought Haze.

“ _Dammit,_ ” thought Twilight. “ _I don’t have any more ideas and we’re already at our limits._ ” Then Fluttershy flew up in front of Twilight.

“Stay… Stay behind me, Twilight,” she panted. “I’ll protect you. Cyclone!” Then the wind swirled around the two, forming a shield around them.

“What? Just that flimsy technique?” asked Descent. “She’s not even trying to attack.”

“ _As I surmised,_ ” thought Haze. “ _Since you’re been wounded in your school life, Fluttershy, you haven’t yet awakened the courage needed to deal with your energy._ ”

“Fluttershy, please forgive me,” said Twilight. “If I hadn’t given you the Jewel of Harmony, you wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“ _Nightingale… Nightingale…_ ” said Haze telepathically. “ _I’ve got a bad feeling about this. It’d be better that we end this battle now, or things may get complicated. Your brother is already hesitating. If you don’t do something soon, you won’t be able to control him anymore._ ”

“ _Hmm… You’re right,_ ” said Nightingale.

“Descent!” she yelled to her brother. “It’s high time we put an end to this. We have to use the Infernal Tornado!”

“What?!? Isn’t that a little excessive?” asked Descent unsure.

“I said NOW, brother!” yelled Nightingale.

“O… Okay…” he said. Twilight could see that Fluttershy was weakening.

“Fluttershy, sit down, I’ll shield us,” said Twilight.

“Don’t worry,” said Fluttershy. “I… I won’t allow them to hurt you.” But she wasn’t feeling great. “ _Wh… Why won’t my head stop spinning…_ ” she thought.

“INFERNAL TORNADO!” yelled the Shadowbolts and a large black tornado formed between them as they threw it at the girls.

“Fluttershy!” yelled Twilight as the tornado encroached on them. But then, Fluttershy dropped to her knees and powered down.

“I… I’m sorry, Twi… light… I’m useless…” she said quietly before she fainted and the two were sucked into the tornado.

“This battle is finished,” thought Haze. “Fluttershy’s body has succumbed to the cost of curing three people constantly.”

Just then, Rainbow stopped short, having seen the tornado approach the cliff. “What the hell is going on here?” She asked herself just as it disappeared, and Twilight and Fluttershy, both powered down, went sailing off the cliff. Rainbow quickly ran to help them and jumped off, landing on a tree branch sticking out of the rock, hanging on to them both.

“Rainbow! What are you doing here?” asked Nightingale.

“Please help me,” strained Rainbow. “I’m not gonna be able to hold them much longer.”

“How can you even think of helping them?” asked Nightingale. “Fluttershy has only caused you pain. You’re worth a thousand times more than the lives of these girls, maybe more.”

“I’m begging you, please help me!” yelled Rainbow.

“Drop them and I will,” said Nightingale.

“NEVER!” shouted Rainbow in anger. “Fluttershy has always been my best friend… I’d never dare to leave her.”

“Hmm… Okay, Rainbow, I can understand your friendship with Fluttershy,” said Nightingale as Descent landed next to her. “I’ll tell you what we’ll do. Since Fluttershy was a Pegasus as well, we’ll save her and even convince Luna to let her join us.”

“Yes, anything you say, but please help me save her,” strained Rainbow. “I can’t hold on much longer.”

“In return, I only ask for one thing,” said Nightingale. “Let Twilight fall.”

“W… What?” asked Rainbow.

“ _Sis…_ ” thought Descent in concern.

“She’s not your friend and her friends made you quarrel with Fluttershy,” said Nightingale. “Twilight doesn’t deserve your help. She’s to blame for everything! Just let her fall!”

“NO!” yelled Rainbow. “It’s not true. It was all my fault; they only wanted to be friends with Fluttershy and myself, but my jealousy blinded me. I… I… I’ll never abandon my friends!”

Nightingale was silent for a moment as she flew up above the branch. “As you wish… Bearer of Harmony,” she said as her eyes flared with dark magic and she charged a blast in her hand. “THEN YOU CAN JOIN THEM IN HELL!” Then she blasted the branch off and sent them falling. Rainbow pulled Twilight and Fluttershy close to her and strained, waiting for the impact.

“ _No matter what happens… Never leave them…_ ” she thought. “ _Right Soarin? Because for me, loyalty to my friends is the most important thing._ ”

And with those words full of feeling, the power of the Jewel of Loyalty, the red lightning bolt, was released, awakening the fifth Bearer. The gem sailed to Rainbow’s forehead and on her flank appeared the picture of a thundercloud with a red, yellow and blue lightning bolt shooting from it.

Then the gem appeared with the face of a cyan pony with determined violet eyes and rainbow-colored hair before spreading a pair of small metal wings and forming a high-tech white battle-crown. On the right side were lights colored green, blue and purple. On the other side were lights colored yellow, orange and red.

Then blue bracers appeared on her wrists with white spikes, and a large white apparatus with a red orb in the middle appeared on her back and she flew back up to the cliff, placing the others on the ground and spreading a large pair of cyan feathered wings from the backpack.

“Rainbow!” yelled Descent in amazement.

“Damn it!” growled Nightingale.


	22. Loyalty (pt. 3)

“Damnation!” said Nightingale. “How could you betray us like this, Rainbow?”

“Come on, Nightingale,” said Rainbow. “We both know you betrayed me first. Now let’s end this once and for all.”

“You’ll regret this,” growled Nightingale as she took off after Rainbow, who was flying high above the clouds. “Descent! Come! Let’s finish that girl off!”

“…She didn’t let go of her friends, even while freefalling,” said Descent amazed. “She didn’t mind risking her life for them.” Then he looked up at her. “No, Nightingale. I won’t continue with this…”

“W… What are you saying?” asked his sister.

“You heard me,” said Descent. “I’m done with doing such evil deeds.”

“You’re betraying me?!? ME?!? YOUR OWN SISTER?!?” she asked angrily.

“I’m sorry, Nightingale,” said Descent. “But my decision is final.”

“What about the oath we gave Luna? Our way of thanking her for saving us?” asked his sister angrily.

“I’ve always been grateful, but I can’t and won’t deny my heart any longer,” he said. “ _Right Pinkie?_ ” he thought, looking at the girl.

“And quite honestly, sister,” he continued. “Our mission was to lead Rainbow to her before she obtained her Element. But she decided to join her friends instead. We have nothing left to do here. Face it, sister. We’ve lost.”

“NEVER! I never lose!” growled Nightingale as she flew after Rainbow. Descent called after her, but she was consumed with so much rage, she wouldn’t listen.

“ _Let’s just see why Rainbow was so valuable to Luna,_ ” thought Haze. Rainbow was just flying above the clouds, having the time of her life.

“This is incredible!” she laughed. “That freedom I feel up here. Why does it feel so familiar to me?” Then she remembered when Soarin had told her, then Descent and chuckled.

“ _I guess you were right, Soarin,_ ” she thought. “ _I turned out to be a Pegasus after all._ ” Then Nightingale flew up.

“Rainbow! You will pay dearly for rejecting Luna,” she growled.

“Join someone asking me to betray my friends?” asked Rainbow. “Over my dead body!”

“Do you still believe they’re your friends?” asked Nightingale.

“Of course I do,” said Rainbow. “Because they are.”

“As you wish,” said Nightingale before she was consumed with rage. “Then the next thing I’ll do after I’m finished with you will be throwing your friends off the cliff!!!” And so began the greatest air battle in the history of the Multiverse. Fueled with hatred and rage, Nightingale attacked without mercy, even trying to use her dark magic to land an attack. But Rainbow, was incredible speed and reflexes, enhanced by her magic, dodged all her attacks.

“How is this possible?!” thought Nightingale. “You just got your wings, but you’re so fast! Why can’t I track your movements?” Rainbow chuckled.

“You’ll never catch me!” she yelled down to her.

“Cocky bitch!” growled Nightingale. “I can keep this going until you tire out. You haven’t even touched me.”

“ _Dang! She’s right,_ ” thought Rainbow. “ _Retreating won’t get me anywhere. But what else am I supposed to do?_ ”

“ _Rainbow…_ ” she heard a voice say. “ _Rainbow…_ ”

“What the?!?” she asked, looking over her shoulder. “Who… Who are you?”

“ _My name is Celeste,” said the voice again. “In my past life, I was an alicorn princess, but now I’m Twilight’s older sister._ ”

“Her older sister?” asked Rainbow looking around. “But where are you?” Turned out Celeste was in Egypt near the top of the pyramids.

“Don’t bother trying to look for me,” she said. “I am telepathically communicating with you from the other side of the world.”

“So then why are you so far away?” asked Rainbow.

“ _Long story,_ ” said Celeste. “ _Short version; I created a magic barrier against Luna to prevent her from entering Ponyville and attacking you girls, but to make it resistant to any counterspells, I had to force myself to make some sort of covenant, so I can’t enter town. Unfortunately, this woman you’re facing will not get tired, because Luna is feeding her with her power._ ”

“So then why don’t you just do that for us?” asked Rainbow.

“ _There’s a pretty big difference between you and Nightingale,_ ” said Celeste. “ _Her powers and wings were granted by Luna, but the powers you and the others have were granted by the Elements of Harmony, not me. However, what I can do is give you information about your powers and telepathically teach you some of the techniques you can use at your current level. Luckily, you possess an innate ability, called Accelerated Development, enabling you to rapidly learn movements you see or are taught. That’s why I only have to implant the techniques into your memory._ ”

“Like saving information on a computer?” asked Rainbow.

“ _Exactly,_ ” said Celeste. “ _Now hold still and pay attention._ ” Then she held still and started mulling over some things, confusing Nightingale.

“What is she planning?” she asked herself. “I can’t understand what she’s muttering.” After a few moments, Celeste had implanted the techniques and met with a wise African woman with white tattoos and black and white hair like a zebra.

“Did you manage to make contact?” she asked with an accent.

“Of course!” said Celeste. “Now it all depends on Rainbow. I’m sure she will succeed.” And she was right to be so sure as Rainbow was flying away from Nightingale again.

“Thanks, Celeste,” she said. “That may be enough to overcome her…” Then she stopped and hovered with her wings.

“Finally you’re stopping,” said Nightingale stopping below her. “I knew you’d tire out.”

“You’re close, Nightingale, but no cigar,” said Rainbow. “It’s my turn!” Then she gave a yell almost like she was charging up as electricity coursed around her body.

“ _What the hell is going on here?_ ” thought Nightingale. Then Rainbow aimed her right hand at her and steadied it with her left as it crackled with energy.

“LIGHT MACHINE GUN!!!” she yelled and a barrage of energy pellets shot from her hand at Nightingale. She tried to block them, but wherever she put her hands to catch one, another hundred hit her somewhere else.

“Celeste was right!” said Rainbow amazed. “I can control electrical energy! This is awesome!”

“ _Damn her! How did she learn how to do that?_ ” thought Nightingale as she charged from another direction. Then Rainbow put two fingers to her forehead and charged an electric shock.

“Thunderbolt!” she yelled and shot it at her, knocking her further above her.

“ _So this is Rainbow’s power,_ ” thought Haze as he watched. “ _She can’t possibly have created those techniques out of the blue. Surely this is the influence of the current Celestia. It also makes sense, since when she confronted Applejack earlier, this girl showed the ability to learn attack movements simply by observing them. Celestia probably watched over her and is taking advantage of this ability to teach her how to use her techniques._ ”

“Give it up, Nightingale,” said Rainbow. “The light will always drive back the darkness.

“Insolent whelp, don’t forget the darkness covers all,” said Nightingale as she charged a black blast in her hands above her head before throwing it. “Realm of Darkness!” Rainbow quickly held up her hands.

“Magnetosphere!” she yelled and a rainbow-colored vortex appeared in her hands and sucked up the attack before it disappeared.

“What?!? W… What did you do?” asked Nightingale shocked.

“I focused part of the Earth’s magnetic field into the palms of my hands to create a shield,” said Rainbow proudly. “For someone with a special talent like mine, it’s a really easy defense technique.” Then she put her hands behind her head and laid down on a cloud. “Thanks to controlling the magnetic field, I can now levitate without even needing to move my wings.” Then she gave a proud, snarky chuckle.

“ _Why is this girl so strong?_ ” thought Nightingale, insanely confused. “ _Not even ten minutes have passed since she got her powers._ ” Then it hit her. “ _Damnation! I forgot… When these girls get a new member for their team, all their levels increase! That means… her level is equal to mine now!_ ”

“Seriously though Nightingale,” said Rainbow. “I don’t wanna have to fight you. Despite everything you’ve done, I can’t forget the moments I’ve been with you. Please stand down.”

“NEVER!” said Nightingale angrily.

“Alright then,” she said. “You leave me no choice. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Then she raised her hands to the sky and a large hurricane-like cloud formed around them, with the two flyers in the eye. “ **THUNDER!** ” Then a huge thunderclap echoed around the area, lighting it up like a Christmas tree before the clouds parted.

Rainbow was exhausted and panted from the strain of summoning the thunder. “It’s finally over.”

“It is, for now, Rainbow,” said Descent nearby as the others woke up on the ground and he charged a dark magic blast while holding his sister in his arms. “But I want you to tell me if she’s been seriously injured by that great attack you used against her.”

“Nah, I just used the noise to send her unconscious,” said Rainbow. “I don’t want to hurt her, despite the things she did to me and the others. I can’t forget the good times I spent with her, and the parkour lessons she gave me… I never betray my friends, Descent. Even if they betray me.”

“Rainbow…” said Descent. “Thank you.”

“So what will you do now, Descent?” asked Rainbow.

“Well, that’s the thing; I don’t know yet,” he said. “I think I’m gonna go far away, to think about what I’m really looking for.”

“And escape Luna?” asked Rainbow. Descent just chuckled.

“Luna isn’t bad, Rainbow,” he said. “If you’d know her as I do, you wouldn’t think that she has a heart of pure darkness. Now I understand that her way was wrong. I hope that one day she can return to the path that belongs to her.”

“Please tell Twilight that she was right…” he said. “And Pinkie…” He chuckled. “Forgive me, but I won’t be able to come to the party you’ll have once all six of you have met… I really would’ve like to be your dance partner…”

“Good luck to you, Descent,” said Rainbow. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.”

“That name…” said Descent, moving to remove his glasses. “Luna gave it to me as a nickname for war…” Then he removed the glasses to reveal a pair of kind bright blue eyes. ( **Huge** plot-twist in 3… 2… 1…) “Just call me Flash.”

And with that, he left with his sister to an uncertain fate. Back on the ground, the others had gotten up and Rarity was fussing over her hair.

“Oh my! I thought I would die,” she said. “Tell me, Pinkie, is my coiffure messed up badly?”

“What are you saying, you look divine…” said Pinkie, giving a weird look with a raised eyebrow. “But truly Rarity, I like your new style. Extravagant and sexy… I think I’m gonna copy you.” Rarity was confused about what she meant until she looked and saw her clothes were shredded.

“WHAAAT?!?” she shrieked in fear and embarrassment. “AAAH! Twilight! Help me! I look horrible, and this outfit cost me an arm and a leg to get…”

“Okay, okay, fine…” said Twilight, putting on her headband. “Ut Supra!” Then Rarity glowed as her outfit returned to normal. Then she grabbed Twilight in a hug, which knocked off the horn.

“AAAH! It looks divine! Thank you so much!” she said. “You’ll have to teach me that trick, ok?”

“Yes, if you say so…” said Twilight.

“Twilight,” whispered Pinkie. “Look. You missed a part on the bottom.” Twilight looked and saw a neat triangle was still torn out of the outfit right on her bottom.

“Sh…” she shushed Pinkie, who gave her the okay sign with her hand. “By the way, Pinkie, are you okay?”

“Me? Yeah, never felt better. Why?” she asked.

“It’s just that your appearance and behavior earlier was a little…” said Twilight, before she decided… “Hmm… No… Nothing, forget it.”

“ _I don’t think I need to worry about that,_ ” she thought. Then Rainbow flew down.

“Rainbow…” said Fluttershy.

“Flu… ttershy…” Rainbow panted as she hovered and her old friend jumped on her in a hug.

“You came back to save us, sister,” she said and let out a happy tear. “Thank you.” Rainbow then touched down and walked towards the others.

“Rainbow, thank you,” said Twilight. “You’re a loyal friend.”

“Save it for later, Twilight,” said Rainbow, looking at Haze. “We’re not done yet.”

“You’re right,” she said and looked at him.

“Congratulations, Bearers, for acquiring a new member…” said Haze, a strange tattoo showing under his right eye. “It’s about time to show me how powerful you are now that five of you have gathered.” The others quickly transformed and charged up attacks, aiming them at the Shadowbolt.


	23. Loyalty (pt. 4)

The Bearers and Haze just stood there, watching the other, standing each other’s ground for what seemed like hours before Haze generated a green orb and dropped on the ground, forming a strange portal. “Heh,” he smirked. “I’m not serious.”

“Say what?!” asked the girls as their attacks deactivated.

“You’ve only just gotten your newest member,” said Haze. “I believe after all that, you deserve a few days of quiet relaxation.” Then he began to sink into the portal. “Take advantage of it, because when we meet again, I hope that instead of only being just five, you’ll already have united with the last Bearer. And when that time comes, I won’t be as merciful as I’ve been during this meeting.” Then he disappeared into the portal before it disappeared.

“Oh, what a relief!” Fluttershy sighed relieved. “He left.”

“What a troll,” said Pinkie, giving the actual troll-face.

“More like a coward,” said Rainbow.

“Oh my god,” said Rarity, leaning against a tree in relief. “I thought we’d die.”

“That was very lucky,” said Twilight. “I’m still exhausted from the last fight.”

“Yeah, sorry about that by the way,” said Rainbow. “My almost killing you, I mean.”

“All is forgiven,” said Twilight. Then Fluttershy noticed Pinkie looking around.

“Pinkie, is something wrong?” she asked.

“Where’s the cute boy?” Pinkie asked.

“You mean Descent?” said Rainbow nonchalantly. “He left like two minutes ago.”

“WHAAAT?!?” yelled Pinkie, grabbing Rainbow by the shoulders. “At least he said he’d be back, right?!?”

“Eh… I dunno,” said Rainbow nervously. “He was a little cryptic on that part, but I don’t think so.”

“NOOOOOO!!! He didn’t even give me his cell number or Facebook…” she cried, driving Rainbow’s face into her chest.

“Pinkie, you’re exaggerating,” Rarity eye-rolled. “I can’t believe you’ve fallen in love with someone who already rejected you like six times over.”

“That’s why I liked him…” said Pinkie. “His type is more fun than the guys that always say yes.” Then he pulled Rainbow out of her chest to reveal she had basically fainted. “I like men that are difficult. The challenge of conquering someone like that is what makes it so much fun…” Then she dropped Rainbow to the ground, basically limp.

“Be that as it may, Pinkie,” said Twilight. “But while you were unconscious, I talked with him and I saw he wasn’t much interested in you…”

“What, you talked while I was out?” asked Pinkie, utterly gobsmacked. “You’re a bad friend, Twilight. You wanted to steal the guy I tried to conquer.”

“What? What are you talking about?” asked Twilight.

“If you want to know, you should’ve just asked me,” said Pinkie. “I would’ve lent him to you for a date. You didn’t have to try and steal him.”

“Don’t say such stupid things!!!” screamed Twilight. “I don’t like that guy!!!”

**Oh, if only you knew his real name and had your counterpart’s memories. Then you’d be able to ride that high horse all day long. Bow chicka bow wow!**

**Tucker: Hey, did you just do my thing?**

**Shut up, Tucker. Now get the hell out of my office before I shoot you! *pulls out plasma gun***

**Tucker: Okay, okay. Jesus. *leaves***

***puts back gun* Now where were we?**

“I never thought you were one of those girls who steal boyfriends…” said Pinkie as she started getting waterfall tears.

“AAAH!!! I’M NOT ONE OF THOSE!!!” yelled Twilight.

“This’ll take quite some time,” said Rarity, picking up her stuff and walking away with the others. “I better get home.”

“Hey Rainbow, how about we get something to eat on the way home?” asked Fluttershy.

“Good call, Flutters, I’m starved,” said Rainbow. “But I’m not eatin’ no plants.”

“But Rainbow, you know I’m a vegetarian…” said Fluttershy.

“Hmm… That’s fine,” said Rainbow before she noticed the hole in Rarity’s outfit. “Hey Rarity, don’t you feel a little cold on your back?

“Hmm… No, not really,” she said. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” she giggled as they left Twilight and Pinkie to argue. Meanwhile, on Luna’s island, the moon princess clenched her fist in anger at her defeat.

“I’ve failed again,” she growled. “I should never have sent those siblings. On top of that, that Haze man deceived me completely. I can only imagine who sent him. But it wasn’t all bad… Now I understand that I’ve made an error, having given a part of my powers to those three.”

“ _But, if I create a person that possesses the power of all three, those Bearers will never stand a chance,_ ” she thought, looking to a strange insect-like egg in the cave she was out in front of. “ _Arcana, though you are but a child now, you will be the one who brings me victory. When the time comes, not even those five Bearers combined will be able to handle you, hehehe…_ ”

That Friday night, the girls were having the time of their life at Twilight’s first slumber party. Spike and Rainbow had a little exchange about how she was a little… underdeveloped in certain areas, which in turn led to her grabbing him in a stranglehold, but hey, that’s Rainbow Dash, the fifth girl to join the Bearers of Harmony; an excellent athlete with strong character and great pride, her heart bursting at the seams with unwavering loyalty to her friends, and always ready for a fight.

Meanwhile, somewhere in Europe, Haze arrived in a small office to see the man from the island at the end of chapter 1 in a chair facing him.

“You’ve finally returned, Edward,” he said. “I’m very eager to hear what happened.”

“Luna’s attempt to control the Bearer of Loyalty has failed,” said Haze, now known as Edward. “Additionally, just before that, the Bearer of Kindness has joined the other Fighters.”

“Does this mean that five Bearers have already awakened?” asked the man.

“Correct,” said Edward.

“Excellent,” the man smirked. “Then everything is going according to plan.” Then he got up and walked past Edward. “By the way, about that other mission I gave you… Was it successful?”

“Yes, you were right,” said Edward. “That young woman named Applejack turned out to be the last Bearer. For some reason, I find her presence familiar…” The man chuckled. “But there’s a problem. She doesn’t want to join the others… I searched her mind, and it looks like she went through some sort of trauma.”

“Not to worry,” said the man. “We’ll leave it to the Bearer of Magic to find a solution for that problem… However, if Twilight’s results aren’t fruitful, we’ll handle it ourselves. The most important thing of all is that all six powers of these girls are awakened, no matter the cost. But addressing another issue, Edward, has Luna realized you were an imposter?” Then Edward took down his hood and shapeshifted down into the form of a small pale skilled man with black hair with a blue streak in the front. His eyes were blank and blue, with strange black tattoos under them.

“No, I hid my physical appearance and spiritual essence and was also forced to fight with only about 15% of my power, so as not to draw any attention. Although for now, I know that you’ve noticed that.”

“Indeed I have,” said the man. “Still, quite the show.”

“Christopher, what will our next objective be?” asked Edward.

“Now that these girls are forming their group,” said the man, now known as Christopher. “I think it’s time to form one of our own.”

“Do you want me to handle this?” asked Edward.

“Don’t worry,” said Christopher. “This time, I’ll do it myself.”

“You mean, you’ll go to Ponyville?” asked Edward.

“Indeed,” said Christopher, opening a small glass box nearby and taking out the contents. “I’ve been watching two girls who, in my opinion, have great potential to be our allies, but apart from that, I’m very interested in getting to know the beautiful reincarnation of the white unicorn personally. But in addition to meeting Beauty, I’m very curious to see the potential of her imposing… Beast.” He gave a cruel chuckle as he looked at the headband in his hand. It looked like Twilight’s but the band was black, and the horn was white with a purple ribbon around it… with a red heart-shaped ruby on the horn.

**To Be Continued…**


	24. Greed (pt. 1)

A week had passed since the battle against the Shadowbolts, and Luna hadn’t attacked the girls since. Despite that, they were not left in peace. This week alone, Discord Jewels have been sent to several animals, turning them into monsters. But thanks to the girls’ increased levels, and above all, Rainbow’s incredible storm powers, the ensuing battles were quickly resolved without complications. But something’s been bugging the girls for a long time.

Since they contended with the Shadowbolts, when the Jewel of Honesty slightly glowed, it hadn’t so much as shimmered since. This made finding the next Bearer and their future friend much more complicated. But one day, that all changed.

It was early Sunday morning, and Twilight was still in her bed with the jewel disk on her bedside table when the jewel started glowing, waking her up.

“ _Hmmm…? What is that light?_ ” she thought drowsily. Upon seeing the jewel glow, she shot up from her bed.

“Oh! The Jewel of Honesty! It must’ve found its carrier,” she said amazed. Then she instinctively looked at the clock and sweatdropped. “This is a joke! It’s 6 in the morning. It can’t be shining until it’s at least 10.”

“ _But it’s true,_ ” she thought. “ _It doesn’t matter what time it is. Duty calls, and if I don’t go now, I may never get another chance._ ” 45 minutes later, she was out on the road outside town on her bike, wearing her horn with the gem disk in her basket.

“Uff!” she panted as she rode. “Oh heavens! Uff!... I never thought that the presence of the Bearer could be so far away. In fact, I think this is the first time one of the Jewels have shone while being so far from its carrier. Pretty weird…” Then she used her horn to activate Aura Analysis and saw an orange trail wafting off the road into the woods. Quickly, Twilight ditched her bike and grabbed the disk, wandering into the forest.

“I can sense that I’m closing in. The presence is getting stronger,” she thought. “But who could it be? And what are they doing in such a desolate place in this time of day?”

“That’s enough for the day…” said a familiar voice. “Tomorrow after classes, I’ll see to the rest…”

“ _Is she…_ ” thought Twilight, peaking through a bush to see…

“Now I better head back home…” said Applejack to an apple tree with a black ribbon tied around it (which I’m confident is relevant to the events leading to her Awakening, but the comic is still a WIP).

“Yes! It’s you!” cried Twilight excitedly.

“What?!?” asked the country girl, looking back at her.

“Yes! You’re Applejack, that girl from my school who helped me back then…” said Twilight amazed and ecstatic.

“What’re you doing here?!?” asked Applejack angrily.

“I just came by,” said Twilight. “Listen, I have something very important to tell you…”

“ **NO!** You have to leave,” growled Applejack.

“But there’s just one thing I want to talk to you ab…” started Twilight.

“No,” interrupted Applejack. “I’m very busy right about now. I’ll talk to you later, but right now, you need to leave…” Twilight was very confused, but she decided to concede.

“Okay, but promise me you’ll talk later, okay?” she asked.

“Yes, but now just go, please…” said Applejack.

“O…Ok…” said Twilight uncomfortably and walked away. Applejack turned back to the tree and rubbed the trunk.

“Finally, she left,” she thought aloud. “But how did she find this place?” A few hours later that morning, Rainbow was training in the park to get some leg strength back with Fluttershy timing her, just like old times.

“Faster, Rainbow,” said Fluttershy, keeping her eye on the watch, “Time is running out.” Then Pinkie appeared and walked up.

“Hey, Flutters! Good morning!” she said happily.

“Pinkie!” said Fluttershy, high-fiving her. “Good morning, how are you?”

“Very well,” she replied happily, unaware someone was watching them from a bush. “So, this is what you’re doing all the time?”

“Yes,” explained Fluttershy. “Usually Rainbow trains in the afternoon, but she hasn’t had much time for that as of late, what with all the attacks from those monsters, so we’ve decided to do it in the mornings these days.”

“Sounds like fun!” said Pinkie, running off after Rainbow. “I’m gonna go join her…”

“Wait, Pinkie!” called Fluttershy, but she was too late. Rainbow was far ahead, and for some reason, she was straining to get back up to her usual speed.

“ _I’m starting to lose strength in my legs because of all these monsters,_ ” she thought. “ _I’ve gotten too used to using my wings as a Pegasus._ ” Then Pinkie zipped up in front of her… backwards.

“Hellooo Rainbow! I see you’re having fun without me,” she said. Rainbow was surprised.

“What are you doing? Can’t you see I’m busy here?” she asked.

“Oh!” realized Pinkie. “I thought you were only playing…”

“Playing?! This is something serious, girl!” growled Rainbow.

“I know that,” giggled Pinkie. “You’re playing seriously… Let’s have a race! Loser has to clean the winner’s feet with her tongue!”

“Okay…” said Rainbow, confused and disgusted. Then Pinkie zipped on ahead, still backwards.

“ _What?!?_ ” Rainbow thought amazed. “ _Ho… How were you able to speed up like that? And backwards?!_ ”

“Pinkie…” said Fluttershy, obviously disturbed. “Never ceases to amaze me…” Then someone dressed in all brown zipped out of the bushes and snagged the stopwatch out of her hand. “Aaah! My stopwatch! Rainbow! A thief! They’re fleeing!!!”

“What?!?” asked Rainbow as she ran after the thief. “Idiot!!! Nobody steals from my friend!”

“Are you okay, Flutters?” asked Pinkie.

“Yes, but we need to follow Rainbow,” said Fluttershy.

“Good idea,” said Pinkie, pulling Fluttershy up onto her shoulders. “Hold on tight!” Then she ran after Rainbow, with Fluttershy holding on for dear life and screaming. The thief was still staying ahead of Rainbow, getting her impressed at her speed.

“Who could that be?” thought Fluttershy. “They’re just as skilled and fast as Rainbow.” After running through several streets, Rainbow had finally cornered the thief in a dead-end alley.

“Idiot, you can’t escape me…” said Rainbow, a bit tired but content. Then Pinkie stopped behind her, out of breath.

“We made it…” she panted. “I… can’t go on…” Then she fell on her back, squishing Fluttershy under her.

“Aaah… Pinkie… Too heavy…” she squeaked in pain.

“Now, gimme that stopwatch,” said Rainbow angrily. The thief chuckled in an obviously tomboy voice with a hint of a Russian accent.

“You’ve gotten more aggressive, Dash,” she said in a sort of raspy voice. “I like that…”

“What?!? Did… Did you just call me Dash?!?” she asked before it hit her. “That’s impossible… Only one person in my life has ever called me Dash… Is that you… Gilda?”

“Gilda?” Pinkie and Fluttershy asked each other. The girl threw down her brown hood and turned to fully face Rainbow. She had white hair with tipped in purple and eagle feathers braided onto the sides of her face and gold eyes.

She chuckled. “Long time no see, Rainbow.”

In a different area of town, at a boutique called the Carrousel, Twilight was talking to Rarity about the events of earlier that morning.

“Are you saying that Applejack is the last Bearer of Harmony?” asked Rarity surprised. “Hmmm… That does surprise me.”

“You know her?” asked Twilight.

“Not exactly,” clarified Rarity. “I just know that she transferred to our school this year, but why did you come to ask me?”

“I went to where I found her this morning, but she wasn’t there,” said Twilight. “I wanted to go to her house, but I don’t know where that is. That’s where you come in. I need you to help me find her house. Of course, I had no clue I’d find you working on Sundays.”

“Did you already forget what I told you and Pinkie when we first met?” she asked. “I need fabric for my clothes and food for the shelter. I work the shelter every Wednesday, but Sundays I work here. And I am literally the best at dealing with customers.” As if on cue, one woman walked over with a dress in hand.

“Miss, I’d like to pay for this dress…” she said.

“Lady, can’t you see I’m having a conversation here?” asked Rarity indignantly. “Can you believe the nerve of some people?” The woman and Twilight both sweatdropped.

“Ehm… Rarity, I think you’re busy,” said Twilight. “Maybe it’d be best if we talked later.”

“Oh, don’t you worry,” said Rarity. “I believe I can find out where Applejack lives. I simply have to check her school data.”

“I thought that data was confidential.” asked a confused Twilight.

“Don’t forget you’re talking to the president of the Students club,” said Rarity with a funny look on her face. “I have my privileges.” She chuckled a bit before she got serious. “But seriously, Twilight, do you think she wants to join us? Ever since she came to our school, everybody says that she doesn’t speak with anyone, and hasn’t been seen with a single friend.”

“All the more reason for us to reach out to her,” said Twilight. “Once we have some time to talk, I’m sure she’ll want to be our friend.”

Meanwhile, across town, Rainbow, Gilda, and the others were on the beach.

“Gilda, you really came from Siberia just to see me?” asked Rainbow.

“Did you forget my promise to you three years ago?” asked Gilda. “I swore that I’d look for you and we’d be together. It took me a long time to decide to leave my house and find you, but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Then she looked over at the others. “By the way, Dash, who are these girls?”

“Oh! Almost forgot…” said Rainbow, rubbing the back of her head. “Gilda, this is my friend Pinkie, met her a few days ago…”

“Hi!” she said waving.

“And this is Fluttershy,” continued Rainbow. “We’ve been friends for more than three years.”

“Pleased to meet you, Gilda…” said Fluttershy.

“ _More… then three years…_ ” thought Gilda weirdly.

“So Rainbow, how long have you known each other?” asked Pinkie.

“We met in Siberia when I was six,” remembered Rainbow. “We did everything together, we even competed to see who was the best at sports…”

“And I always won,” said Gilda confidently, annoying Rainbow.

“Liar,” she said, giving her a playful arm punch. “You only beat me in endurance competitions, but I always won at speed.”

Gilda laughed. “Okay, you got me there,” she said. “But you can’t forget that you always needed me to help you overcome your problems.”

“Did you protect her?” asked Fluttershy.

“Yeah, she was a shy little crybaby,” said Gilda. “Always getting into trouble.”

“L… Lies and slander!” said Rainbow quickly. “Don’t… Don’t believe her!”

“So you were a shy crybaby, just like Fluttershy,” said Pinkie.

“Yes,” said Fluttershy, before she realized what Pinkie had just said. “Hey! I’m not a crybaby…” Pinkie just gave a devious giggle.

“But check you out now, Dash,” said Gilda, impressed. “You look really tough… Although I don’t really like your whole multicolored hair thing at all. What are you trying to look like, a clown?”

“Don’t joke,” said Rainbow. “Now I’m solely devoted to parkour and I just wanted to change my style a little, that’s all.”

“Hmmm… I gotcha,” said Gilda. “I’m practicing free-climbing nowadays.”

“Seriously?!? You gotta tell me what you’ve been up to all these years,” said Rainbow as the two friends walked away.

Gilda laughed. “Of course,” she said. “We have a lot to talk about, sister.”

“Sheesh. What about us?” asked Pinkie. “Don’t we exist?” Then she looked at Fluttershy with a weird look. “You’re not jealous, are you Fluttershy?”

“Oh, far from it,” said the timid girl. “I’m actually glad that Rainbow has been reunited with her old friend. I can see how happy she is.”

Again with the meanwhiles, Twilight was on the outskirts of town looking up a hill with a weird look on her face.

“This… This is her house?” she asked herself. “It’s enormous!” It was. Applejack’s house was basically a huge red mansion with purple roofs and a large stone wall around it. A few hours earlier, Twilight and Rarity were looking at the map on her phone to find Applejack’s house.

“Her house is all the way out there?” asked Twilight surprised.

“Yes, it’s near the outside of town, but there should be an autobus that can take you there,” said Rarity.

“Man, to buy that much land must’ve cost her parents a fortune,” said Twilight.

“You don’t know who Applejack is, do you Twilight?” asked Rarity with a strange tone in her voice.

“If I did, we wouldn’t be having this conversation, Rarity,” said Twilight.

“Twilight, Applejack is the middle child of the owner of Apple-Acres Industries, an American agricultural enterprise, recognized worldwide,” said Rarity.

“Uh-huh,” said Twilight, not having understood a word of that. “Are there subtitles for that?”

“My friend, Applejack’s family are millionaires!” said Rarity.

“WHAAAT?!?” asked Twilight. Back to the present, Twilight was confused about what to do.

“ _Heavens, this could get complicated,_ ” she thought. “ _I hope she won’t think I want to gain her friendship for her money._ ”

“Okay, first order of business,” she said to herself. “I have to reach the door.” Then she started climbing the metal gate (Which, in my opinion, seems stupid, because if I were a millionaire’s kid with a giant house all to myself, I’d have an electric current running through the gate to scare people off). “Maybe I can get there by climbing this fence…” But then she lost her grip a couple of times, but she kept trying. “Hmmm… I should’ve brought Rainbow. She’s better at this sort of thing than I am.”

“Uhmm…” said a male voice behind her. “Maybe if you ring the doorbell, they’ll hear ya.”

“Oh yeah,” Twilight nervously chuckled. “I forgot there was a doorbell. Good idea!” Then she realized she was talking to someone, so she slowly and nervously turned around to see a muscular tan boy, a little older than herself, with orange hair, wearing a red jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans, and cowboy boots.

He cleared his throat. “Howdy,” he said calmly, scaring Twilight even more.


End file.
